how to break a heart
by mejv0071
Summary: how to break a heart
1. capítulo 1

-pero…Kate…

-no puedo.

-pero…por favor…Kate, te amo, déjame ayudarte, déjame estar para ti…

-lo siento tanto Rick pero no puedo, debo hacer esto sola, yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto y por eso debo irme, no quiero arrastrarte en esto conmigo.

Kate tomó sus maletas y salió por la puerta dejándome sólo, jamás entendí por que lo hizo, jamás lo voy a entender, hace 4 años que se fue, hace 4 años que me dijo adiós, al principio solía mandarme mensajes en los que me decía lo concentrada que estaba en su preparación, uno cada semana, había volado hasta el otro extremo del país, por qué?, aun no lo se, aunque le supliqué que no se fuera, que se quedara, que aquí podía hacer lo que quisiera y yo no le molestaría ni interferiría con su objetivo, le juré que lo único que quería era saber que si le pasaba algo yo estaría cerca para ayudarla, pero ese era el punto ella no me quería cerca, según ella por seguridad, así pues decidió irse lo más lejos posible de mi, sus mensajes, los primeros 6 meses fueron puntuales uno cada semana, siempre los viernes por la noche, eso no era suficiente para mi y se que tampoco para ella, pero ella siempre fue mas testaruda y aferrada que yo, de esa manera podía vivir estando separados, después del séptimo mes los mensajes se redujeron a uno cada mes, alegó que tenía mucho trabajo y eso consumía su tiempo y su vida, demasiado trabajo para poder hablar conmigo, al llegar el segundo año los mensajes se hicieron esporádicos, sin un orden, simplemente creo que recordaba que yo existía y entonces escribía, el tercer año recibí un par de mensajes y fue por su padre que me entere que ella no estaba en el país, había ido a tomar un curso de no se que demonios a un lugar en un país lejano, que incluso se negó a decirme por no herirme según sus propias palabras, al final del 3 año me di cuenta de que ella se había olvidado de mi, me había dejado atrás para cumplir una promesa, una promesa en la que yo no tenía nada que ver y por la cual había renunciado a su vida y a los planes que teníamos, la entendí y hoy que se cumple el cuarto aniversario de su partida me he obligado a rehacer mi vida, la he esperado hace tanto tiempo y siempre me dije que la esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario pero a veces creo que no puedo, hoy estoy aquí en nuestro lugar, el lugar donde nos dimos aquel primer beso, donde le dije que la quería, donde le pedí que fuera mi novia y donde prometimos cosas que ahora se que no significan nada para ella, lo he pensado seriamente y se que no debo seguir esperándola, me pregunto para qué seguir esperando algo que empiezo a tener la certeza que no sucederá.

Miro a la nada, escucho sus palabras en mi mente y decido irme, si ella fue capaz de olvidarse de mi, yo debería hacer lo mismo el asunto es que me niego a hacerlo, pasé muchos años fantaseando con la vida que tendríamos juntos y ahora no queda nada de eso.

Camino despacio, sin querer evitarlo, miro hacia atrás como si al hacerlo ella estuviese allí mirándome, pero eso no es así, ella ya no esta y yo debo seguir, lo único que me queda es recordar, recordarla como era y esperar que donde quiera que esté sea feliz y cumpla lo que desea, que eso le de la paz que tanto necesita y que ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver solo para saber que así fue.


	2. capítulo 2

Han pasado varios meses desde que estuve allí, pase un par de veces mas sin detenerme, sin pensar, aunque cada vez lanzaba una mirada fugaz con la esperanza de verla allí; hace un par de meses que su padre se fue de la ciudad, por trabajo o algo así, debía cambiar de residencia, tuvo la gentileza de llamarme e invitarme a comer para despedirse de mi, un pequeño restaurante italiano fue el elegido para encontrarnos, después de saludarnos y tomar una mesa, nos encontramos hablando de distintas cosas, me cuenta el motivo por el que se ira para luego hacer algunas bromas, mi mejor "prospecto de yerno" dice sentado frente a mi, "todos eran unos vagos", dijo sonriendo e intentando hablarme de ella, pero me negué, para qué revivir algo que me causa tanto dolor?, le dije que yo también me iría de la ciudad, mi madre se ha ido y yo debo cumplir con compromisos de trabajo, viajare por el país un par de meses y después haré una gira por Europa, ha palmeado mi espalda diciéndome que espera que todo salga bien y que quizá encuentre a alguien con quien hacer mi vida, yo solo sonrío. Me quedo unos segundos parado mientras él se va caminando en sentido contrario al que yo me dirijo.

Ahora estoy sentado en mi sillón favorito mirando televisión, mi departamento esta casi vacío, no lo necesitaré más así que he decidido alquilarlo, una inmobiliaria me ha ofrecido un buen trato y si al cumplirse el año vuelvo me lo devolverán en las condiciones que lo estoy dejando, no puedo pedir más, sin embargo creo que no volveré aquí, lo que provoca cierta tristeza en mi pues aquí planeaba formar una familia con ella, sonrío pensando en eso, una familia.

Por la mañana vendrá un camión de mudanza que llevará las pocas cosas que quedan a un deposito que he rentado, solo por que ya no sabia que hacer con esto y realmente no quiero deshacerme de mis cosas, las que mas significado tienen para mi. Me voy a la cama pensando en la inmensa soledad que siento y por primera vez creo que hago lo correcto, necesito dejarla ir, así como ella lo hizo conmigo, quizá ahora mismo ella este en los brazos de otro, quizá ya tenga su vida hecha y por eso no volvió, sentí mucha curiosidad de saber lo que su padre me diría y casi de inmediato me arrepentí, pues tuve la sensación de que me diría precisamente lo que he pensado y para mi eso seria demasiado doloroso, así que por eso me negué a escucharlo, es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, eso fue lo que ella me enseño el día que se fue, era mejor que yo ignorara todo lo que haría así no tendría que lidiar con nada.

Justo cuando el reloj marca las 8 am el camión de la mudanza llega, estoy listo, los hombres entran y sacan en el menor tiempo posible lo poco que deben llevarse, firmo el contrato y se despiden dejándome una tarjeta para futuras referencias.

Estoy sentado en la sala de espera mi vuelo sale en media hora y yo solo hago tiempo hasta que el aviso de abordar se escucha, camino despacio, esta necedad mía de creer que ella aparecerá en el momento menos pensado y me dirá que ha vuelto para quedarse no es otra cosa mas que eso, necedad, por fin en mi asiento, escucho las indicaciones, miro por la ventanilla realmente no pongo atención a lo que dicen, me enfoco en despedirme de la ciudad y de su recuerdo, es mejor que se quede aquí, no quiero llevarme esa carga conmigo.

El vuelo dura un par de horas y al llegar al destino un pequeño grupo de mujeres que dicen haber leído mi libro me esperan tratando de obtener una fotografía, me causa gracia que esto suceda hace un año que mi libro salió a la venta y la respuesta fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé, ahora estoy aquí con mi reciente fama y un grupo de seguidoras pidiendo que me case con alguna de ellas o que al menos pase la noche con alguna, cosa que me hace reír, quizá si me esfuerzo un poco encuentre a la mujer que llene el espacio que ella dejó en mi corazón.

Al llegar al hotel, una mujer que dice trabajar para la editorial me da la bienvenida, me lleva a mi habitación y me dice que debo estar listo en una hora pues los compromisos empiezan y un auto pasará por mi para empezar con la agenda , hoy debo hacer una lectura, una entrevista y luego una convivencia con algunas fanáticas, es mas de medio día cuando salgo del hotel, en la librería donde haré la lectura me dan un pequeño refrigerio y tras algunos minutos empiezo con mi trabajo, son las 4 cuando salgo de allí y el auto ya me espera para ir al siguiente compromiso, una entrevista en la radio local, donde de igual manera tan solo llegar ya estoy sentado hablando del libro y de lo que significa para mi, la entrevista es rápida pues es en vivo pero no acaba allí, una mini sesión de fotos para la radiodifusora me retrasa para el siguiente compromiso, son casi las 6 cuando salimos, mi estomago protesta cuando entro al auto, pues no he comido como debería, ruego que por fin pueda comer algo cuando esté en la convivencia o me desmayare lo juro, por suerte la convivencia es en un restaurante francés, una sala privada, donde por suerte me ofrecen algo de comer antes de empezar, pero debo darme prisa, pues un nutrido grupo de personas, mujeres la mayoría, me esperan, la mujer de la editorial me obliga a levantarme para seguir, más fotografías, más firmas, charlas y una serie de insinuaciones por parte de algunas mujeres que de momento me incomodan, un par de meseros entran a la sala llevado con ellos botellas de vino que ofrecen a los presentes, mi falta de comida no me ayuda pues tras la segunda copa empiezo a sentirme mareado, miro a mi alrededor, una mujer que pienso se parece mucho a ella se acerca, me pide que firme su libro, y deja una nota en mi mano, la reviso disimuladamente, teléfono y nombre, sonrío, y pienso "por que no?", soy un hombre libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera, la mujer se mueve entre los invitados pero por momentos me mira, se que me hace insinuaciones, me dice con la mirada lo que desea.

Al terminar la reunión que se ha extendido, me acerco a la mujer, tomo su mano y antes de que se despida de la misma manera que ella lo ha hecho yo le doy el nombre de mi hotel y el numero de habitación y en el oído le susurro que la estaré esperando.

Es casi media noche cuando alguien toca a la puerta, al abrir la mujer está allí parada, no la hago esperar y ella tampoco quiere esperar, unos minutos después estamos en la cama desnudos y aunque estoy a punto de cometer el error de llamarla por el nombre de ella, me muerdo la lengua antes de hacerlo, no por ofender a la mujer que esta conmigo ahora sino para entender que no debo seguir pensando en ella.


	3. capítulo 3

Por la mañana salgo temprano dejando a la mujer en la habitación sin despedirme, el auto ya me espera, y el siguiente compromiso también.

Los días pasan así, en cada ciudad que visito termino acostándome con alguna desconocida, se que ésta no es la manera pero de algún modo debo olvidarme de ella, es así una rutina, trabajar, ir de acá para allá, una mujer, otra, todas parecen querer hacerlo conmigo y me doy el lujo de rechazar a alguna, incluso alguna empleada de la editorial ha pasado por mi cama, ahora soy una especia de nómada, no tengo un lugar fijo y dentro de poco saldré del país, hora de probar nuevas cosas, cuando no estoy de fiesta o en algún compromiso, me dedico a escribir un nuevo libro.

Me he obligado a ya no pensar en ella, es lo mejor me repito como un mantra, la mejor manera de mantener una mentira es creer la mentira y yo me miento a mi mismo diciéndome que no la quiero, no la necesito y no pienso en ella aunque ella se pasea por mis sueños cada noche con tal descaro que me es imposible no pensar en ella en algún momento.

Mi última semana en el país lo paso en nueva york, atiendo algunos compromisos y escribo los últimos capítulos de mi nuevo libro, a la editorial y en especial a mi editora le ha parecido muy bueno y creen que cuando vuelva de Europa lo publicaran, Gina dice que será otro éxito y como anticipo me han regalado un auto de lujo que no dudo en estrenar, salgo a dar un paseo por la ciudad, esto es como un sueño, un sueño que se ve interrumpido cuando sin querer mi subconsciente me lleva hasta el lugar al que prometí no volver, no me bajo del auto estoy allí observando de lejos el lugar, me parece verla allí, suelto una carcajada, pues es ridículo pensar que ella estará allí, pero la pregunta se formula en mi mente, donde estará y con quien? Siento ira, pues estoy seguro de que es otro el afortunado, la imaginación es traicionera y casi puedo verla en los brazos de otro, ese otro que comparte su vida, que puede disfrutar de tenerla, de hacerle el amor y todo lo que yo solo puedo aspirar a imaginar.

Arranco el auto, me dirijo al hotel, pido servicio a la habitación, medio ebrio le llamo a Gina, quien no tarda en venir, y así como entra la llevo a la cama, le pido que haga un espacio en su agenda y venga conmigo, le digo que la necesito, que la deseo y he empezado ha sentir cosas por ella , me mira ilusionada, no lo duda y me promete que me alcanzará en unos días pues tiene algo importante, pero que esta encantada de estar conmigo, ahora no siento remordimiento pues con el tiempo he empezado a creer firmemente que un clavo saca a otro clavo y Gina puede ser quien saque a Kate de mi cabeza de una vez.

Una semana después estoy en Londres, Gina me acompaña, en una entrevista para una revista me han preguntado si mi corazón tiene dueña, ni siquiera lo he pensado, tomo la mano de Gina y beso sus labios, lo que provoca los aplausos de los presentes y el sonrojo de ella, aunque sonrío puedo sentir como el último pedazo de mi corazón y en el cual el nombre de Kate sigue grabado se rompe, me sigo mintiendo, para no llorar la vuelvo a besar, una lagrima traicionera resbala por mi mejilla, Gina la limpia y yo sigo mintiendo al decir que es la felicidad que me provoca tenerla a mi lado, soy un mentiroso.

Los días pasan, Gina vuelve a nueva york por trabajo pero yo debo seguir con la gira, queda poco y el último país que visito es Portugal, estoy sentado en la plaza de un pequeño pueblo en el que los detuve para comer pero que me atrajo por ser pequeño y silencioso, el silencio es lo que necesito por un momento, mis acompañantes descansan un momento mañana tomaremos un vuelo temprano y creo que ha sido bueno tomarnos unas horas.

Mañana volveré a ser yo, mañana volveré a mi mentira, no puedo sentirme relajado, sin embargo he notado algo, algo ha cambiado, caigo en la cuenta de que no soy el mismo y no volveré a ser lo que era cuando ella estaba conmigo, cuando lo pienso otro año mas sin ella ha pasado, con este son 5 años y lo olvidé por completo, sin embargo no es dolor lo que siento; aunque mi corazón le ha pertenecido solo a ella, el problema ahora es que está completamente roto, perdido, decidí abandonar cada pieza en cada lugar por el que pasé, ni siquiera Gina tendrá la oportunidad, pero debo seguir, Gina es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, por ahora solo me enfoco en ella, quizá no pueda amarla como amé a Kate pero es lo mejor para ambos, yo hare mi vida con Gina y ella no me hará feliz pero si me ayudará a olvidar a Kate.

3 meses mas tarde estoy promocionando mi nuevo libro, Jim el padre de Kate ha venido a la ciudad y me ha contactado, hemos quedado para cenar y yo agradezco la invitación al principio y me niego al mismo tiempo pues quiero cortar todo lazo con Kate pero él insiste y termino por aceptar.

-Jim, cómo estás?

-bien, muy bien, y tú?

-trabajando, mucho.

-te vi en televisión y leí un articulo en una revista.

-si es una locura.-sonrío.

-hablé con ella.-suelta de pronto.-quiere verte.

-oh…vaya.-creo que no hubo reacción a eso.

-si, dijo que le gustaría que tomaran un café.

-bien, quizá un día de estos.

-mmm…dijo que quería verte mañana.

-mañana?...no, imposible.

-por qué?

-tengo una serie de compromisos que no puedo dejar de lado.

-ni siquiera por ella.

-no, no aunque quisiera.

-esto no es una revancha o si?

-Jim, hace tanto que no la veo, ella ha hecho su vida lejos de mi y yo me obligue a seguir adelante ahora no hay nada más, ella prefirió vivir así su vida, yo ahora tengo mas de lo que puedo manejar, dime que creíste tu?, que correría a su lado en cuanto ella volviera? ahora soy yo quien tiene una vida diferente, tengo trabajo y no puedo dejarlo de lado solo por que ella quiere verme, no puedo y no quiero.

-pero…

-pero no hay peros, te digo las cosas como son y la verdad es que yo ahora tengo una pareja, prometida mas bien, tengo una gira y un libro que terminar, no tengo tiempo para nada y nadie mas.

-Richard, ella realmente quiere verte y explicarte algunas cosas y…-le interrumpo antes de que siga.

-no Jim, ella rompió mi corazón cuando se fue sin darme una oportunidad, aunque en ese momento no lo entendí, no quería entenderlo, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era muy egoísta de mi parte reclamarle por eso, después de lo que pasó, creí que yo seria suficiente para ella, sin embargo no fue así y no la culpo nunca lo hice a pesar de no entenderla en ese momento, yo creo que no era nuestro destino, nunca lo fue, ahora como te dije tengo a alguien mas y no quiero ni debo pensar en Kate, me entiendes?, quizá la vida nos reúna algún día pero no ahora.

-bien, pues… le daré tu mensaje y ojalá puedan reunirse como tu dices algún día.

-es lo mejor para ambos, no le reprocho nada ,díselo si la ves, ella con su silencio me enseño que la vida sigue y yo seguí con mi vida me obligue a hacerlo, ahora no quiero verla, para que me de excusas y explicaciones que no quiero escuchar, dile que la amé como nunca amaré a nadie y que le deseo lo mejor pero ahora mi vida ha tomado su rumbo y no hay espacio para ella, dile que lo lamento tanto pero soy yo quien no puede ahora.-me siento enojado, estoy furioso por que en el fondo se que aun la amo y que me encantaría volver con ella, pero la ira me ciega me impide ver que debería darle una oportunidad , sin embargo estoy muy dolido y enojado con ella.

-pues bueno no pensé que tu, tuvieras tan claro tus puntos ahora, creí que la esperarías…creí que se amaban y que algún día estarían juntos

-jim, yo la esperé, durante 4 años la esperé, fui paciente, siempre creí que la esperaría toda mi vida pero entonces un día me di cuenta de que ella no regresaría, el silencio y la distancia se impusieron, yo solo hice lo que ella me pidió y ese fue mi error, ella no me quería, no me amaba, la esperé y la hubiese esperado toda la vida si ella me hubiese dado esperanzas pero no fue así, simplemente seguí con mi vida, como ya te dije no la culpo, fui yo quien cometió el error de engancharse y no lo lamento mas bien le agradezco, tuve la suerte de haber estado con ella y gracias a ella aprendí que el amor no existe y que si ahora intento hacer mi vida con otra mujer es por que odio estar solo, sólo por eso, si ella ha hecho su vida no quiero saberlo, no quiero verla y le agradecería que no me buscara, pues eso solo significaría que quiere terminar de arruinar mi vida y no es justo Jim, yo estaba allí para ella y ella me hizo a un lado así que…que… dile que soy feliz y nada mas.-digo con lagrimas en mis ojos, me levanto y me despido.

Camino algunas calles sintiendo tristeza pero mas que eso ira, me pregunto como pudo hacerlo, como se atrevió a enviar a su padre a buscarme, creo que ella solo quiere terminar su obra, quiere ver como mi corazón termina de ser aniquilado, solo por que aun la amo y no quiero sentirme así, no quiero que me vea así, quiero seguir con mis planes y ella no está en ellos, a quien veo es a Gina y no pienso cambiarlo.

Sigo caminando pensando, dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento, recibo una llamada de Gina, le digo que volveré pronto y doy la vuelta para ir a recoger mi auto.

Justo cuando estoy frente al valet parking pidiéndole mi auto la veo, me quedo sin aire pensando que hace aquí, bajo la vista, la evito, no estoy preparado, tomo las llaves de mi auto y me subo en el, antes de poder ponerlo en marcha, ella entra y me observa sentada en el asiento del copiloto, me pregunto que quiere, y me digo que lo único que quiere es verme sufrir, ambos nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, sin saber que decir, solo nos miramos en silencio, sus ojos son tan hermosos tal como los recuerdo.


	4. capítulo 4

Kate

Escuché un ruido, mire el reloj que tenia a un lado de mi cama, marcaba la una de la madrugada, me senté en la cama y escuché con atención, mis padres hablaban en la planta baja, todo estaba en silencio y podía escuchar que hablaban pero no entendía lo que decían, abrí la puerta con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido, caminé por el pasillo descalza y me detuve en el descanso de la escalera, en la oscuridad no podía verlos solo escucharlos, me senté en el escalón y esperé, mi madre hablaba en voz baja, pero mi padre se sobresalto un momento y entonces entendí.

-pero Johana…no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, acaso no ves que pueden hacerte algo?

-baja la voz que tu hija puede escucharnos y ya te dije que no pasará nada, estoy segura de que estamos a salvo.

-eso no lo sabes realmente, entiendes lo que eso significa, entiendes que cualquiera de nosotros podría resultar herido o muerto, de verdad arriesgaras la vida de tu hija por eso?

-no seas dramático, esta no es la primera vez que…

-ya lo se y precisamente por eso es que te lo digo, que te hace pensar que esta vez no será diferente, quien te asegura que lo que dice en ese papel no se cumplirá?, es la vida de nuestra hija y también la tuya las que están en peligro.

-Jim…no va pasarnos nada, he recibido amenazas como ésta desde que empecé a trabajar en esto, sería muy evidente que algo nos pasara, sabrían de inmediato quien fue.

-y como sabes que así será?, como sabes que no lo harán?

-no lo se, está bien?, no lo sé y me preocupa pero no puedo dejar pasar esto, estamos a punto de obtener lo que buscamos y si el hombre es hallado culpable pasara el resto de su vida en la cárcel, ya falta poco, después de esto me tomaré un tiempo.

-no se que haría si me faltaran tu o Kate, estoy muy preocupado, es verdad que ha sucedido antes pero no de esta manera, Kate podría estar en peligro, espero que reflexiones un poco.

Subo las escaleras y entro en mi habitación metiéndome en la cama, esperando a que mis padres entren en la suya, los minutos pasan, escucho pasos, ambos suben por la escalera, mi puerta se abre y cierro los ojos, finjo estar dormida, percibo el aroma del perfume que mi madre usa, siento su mano acariciando mi cabeza, deposita un beso suave en mi frente, no se mueve, la escucho suspirar.

-te amo, mi amor.

La escucho decir y luego salir de mi habitación, abro los ojos y respiro, espero un poco mas y cuando por fin no escucho mas ruido o movimiento salgo y bajo, camino despacio, algunas hojas están en el escritorio de mi padre, cosas que no entiendo muy bien, de pronto un fotografía donde aparezco junto a Rick en nuestro lugar favorito llama mi atención, no recuerdo haberla visto antes, paso mi mano por la imagen y siento el relieve de la escritura le doy la vuelta, escrito con bolígrafo un mensaje me hace sobresaltar, con tinta roja está escrito un mensaje, una amenaza, "piensa en tu hija, ella podría no volver a casa un día", levanto unas hojas, varios nombres aparecen en ellas, nombres de personas que no conozco, parece el caso en el que trabaja mi madre, no tengo aun los conocimientos necesarios, parece un caso de homicidio, mi madre defiende al hijo de un mafioso, parece que las pruebas dicen que es culpable, sigo revisando, otra fotografía aparece debajo de un montón de hojas, soy yo de nuevo caminando con Rick, de inmediato le doy la vuelta, "que linda pareja, sería una lástima que algo les pasara, quiero a mi hijo así como tu quieres a tu hija, mas te vale sacarlo de esta" me cubro la boca, regreso a mi habitación miro por la ventana, necesito saber que esta pasando realmente.

**_no creo que sea el momento para "nuestra familia", aunque no lo crean tenia muy pocas visitas, era una historia que no estaba gustando, sigue guardada, quizá la suba después pero aun no se cuando._**


	5. capítulo 5

**_no numayoss, no se me adelante, recuerde todo a su debido tiempo, si no no tenemos historia, gracias por seguir leyendo, aprecio su interés y comentarios._**

Por la mañana, bajo rápido esperando ver a mi madre en la cocina pero mi padre me dice que ha salido mas temprano pues le han llamado, me siento preocupada, quizá pueda hablar con ella al volver por la tarde, salgo y veo a Rick esta parado frente a la casa esperándome, miro a todos lados, ahora no puedo evitar sentirme observada, Rick me besa, está feliz, mis padres nos dejaran pasar el fin de semana en el departamento de Rick, no sin antes darnos la famosa charla sobre sexo que no queríamos escuchar pero que escuchamos con detenimiento, nos hemos mirado sin querer darle muchas vueltas pues no tenemos 15 años y sabemos bien lo que significan sus palabras, aun así mis padres insistieron, faltan aun un par de días para eso, sin embargo ahora estoy preocupada por mi madre, por Rick y por mi, intento disimular lo que me pasa no quiero que Rick se preocupe.

-que pasa?, hice algo malo..-Rick me mira y sonríe.-es por el fin de semana?

-si, me sentí tonta con lo del otro día.-sonrío nerviosa.-mi madre cree que planeamos… nuestra primera vez.

-lo veo sonreír. -lo se, pero no te preocupes es mejor que crea eso, tu padre me matará si sabe que hace un tiempo que tu y yo…

-lo se.-camínanos tomados de la mano, le señalo cosas por el camino y trato de poner atención por si alguien nos sigue.

Sentirse observado resulta ser bastante molesto, Rick me deja en la entrada de la facultad me da un beso de despedida y se pierde entre la multitud de estudiantes, lo sigo con la mirada hasta perderlo; hace 4 años que nos conocemos, una hermosa casualidad, él entregaba una pizza en la casa de al lado cuando lo vi, yo tenia 16 y él 17; un par de días después nos cruzamos en la calle, hablamos de muchas cosas los siguientes días, me enamoré de él por su forma de ser, por lo gracioso que podía ser, me hacia reír con sus ocurrencias, me encantaba estar con él y lo buscaba todo el tiempo, no puedo olvidar el primer beso que nos dimos , no es que no hubiera besado a alguien antes, pero con él fue diferente, con él todo era mejor, su sueño siempre fue escribir, ser escritor, yo quería ser como mi madre; también recuerdo el día que por fin se decidió a pedirme que fuéramos novios, estaba tan ansiosa que si él no lo hubiese hecho, yo se lo hubiese propuesto, lo hizo en nuestro lugar favorito, no me sorprendió que lo hiciera, a mi parecer estaba tardando demasiado, yo quería que lo que teníamos fuera solo nuestro, Rick tenia alguna que otra chica enamorada y aunque sabia que él solo tenia ojos para mi, me sentía con la necesidad de poder decirle al mundo que era solo mío, cosas de adolescentes, mi padre le dio un buen susto el día que lo lleve a casa y lo presenté como mi novio, la verdad es que había tenido un par de novios antes nada agradables y Rick se había vestido bastante formal para la cena a la que lo había invitado, incluso le llevó flores a mi madre, esa seguía siendo la anécdota que mi padre contaba en las reuniones, la forma en que Rick había intentado salir corriendo de la casa, eso si con mi mano bien sujeta a la suya y diciendo que no se separaría de mi por ningún motivo.

Pero eso parecía haber quedado muy atrás pues después de lo que descubrí me sentí con la necesidad de protegerle.

Mi madre volvió muy tarde y aunque traté de esperarla el cansancio ganó la batalla, me desperté bastante mas temprano de lo normal antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa corrí a la habitación de mis padres, allí estaban ambos aun durmiendo, me he aventado a la cama y los he abrazado como si no hubiese mañana.

Los tres bajamos, le ayudo a mi madre a hacer el desayuno y unos minutos mas tarde oigo la puerta, mi padre se encarga de abrir y es Rick quien entra hasta la cocina, me abraza y saluda a mi madre, seria la última vez que estaríamos los 4 juntos desayunando en casa.

El viernes por la noche Rick me ayuda a llevar mis cosas para el fin de semana, mi madre me dice que irán por mi el domingo por la noche, han invitado a Rick a cenar.

Vemos películas, bebemos un par de cervezas, dormimos juntos abrazados después de que Rick me propusiera tomar un baño juntos y las cosas hayan terminado en la cama.

El sábado no es diferente, me hace feliz estar con el compartir cosas, quizá cuando ambos terminemos nuestros estudios vivamos juntos, Rick me ha dicho que le gustaría en el futuro que fuese su esposa y que formáramos una familia, claro esta que eso será cuando hayamos cumplido parte de nuestros sueños, no se lo dije pero tuve un sueño en el que me veía sosteniendo en mis brazos a un pequeño muy parecido a él.

Por la noche después de cenar, nos sentamos en el sillón, miramos televisión pero de nuevo las caricias se hacen presentes y justo cuando todo se pone aun mas caliente, el teléfono de Rick suena.

Al principio lo dejamos sonar pero debido a la insistencia Rick se levanta y lo toma, me mira sorprendido pues es mi padre quien llama, al contestar su semblante cambia, hablan apenas unos segundos y de inmediato deja el teléfono a un lado.

-Kate… vístete, debemos salir.-lo veo ponerse los pantalones apurado.

-lo imito lo mas rápido que puedo.-que pasó Rick?

-estás lista?.- ignora mi pregunta.

-antes de salir lo tomo del brazo.-Rick contéstame.

-él traga saliva y me abraza.-tu madre… algo le pasó, tu padre no me lo ha dicho pero la han llevado a un hospital, debemos irnos rápido.

No digo nada más, simplemente le sigo, corro tan rápido como puedo, Rick para un taxi y en cuestión de minutos entramos al hospital pidiendo informes, la mujer me dice a donde dirigirme y ambos caminamos tomados de la mano, al llegar al lugar indicado, veo a mi padre sentado, tiene la cabeza entre sus manos y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, de inmediato me acerco a él y lo abrazo, Rick nos mira parado a un lado.


	6. capítulo 6

**_lo se numayoss, lo se, gracias por seguir leyendo a todos los que se han pasado por aquí._**

-dónde está mamá?, que pasó?

-lo siento tanto hija, no pude hacer nada.-dice entre lágrimas, él levanta la cara y es cuando veo el horrible golpe que tiene.

-que pasó?, ella está bien, verdad?.-remuevo mis manos nerviosa.

-no lo sé, cuando llegué a casa todo estaba revuelto, tu madre estaba en el suelo apenas respiraba, intente llamar a emergencias pero alguien me golpeó, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando por fin pude llamar, tu madre no respiraba, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, los paramédicos la reanimaron en la ambulancia pero el médico dice que quizá no resista mas allá de esta noche.-nos abrazamos aun más fuerte, lloramos, Rick permanece en silencio.

Los minutos pasan, por fin un médico aparece por el pasillo, mi padre y yo nos levantamos, nos acercamos cuando escuchamos que nos llaman, veo a Rick estático, el médico nos dice que mi madre está realmente grave que han hecho lo que han podido pero que quizá no sobreviva ésta noche, nos dice que podemos pasar a verla y despedirnos de ella.

Me niego a hacerlo, pero mi padre me rodea por la cintura y ambos caminamos, el médico. señala una puerta, cuando entramos, el estado en el que se encuentra me impresiona, muevo la cabeza negándome a creer que es ella, me hago hacia atrás diciéndole a mi padre que esa mujer no se parece a mi madre, le grito que no es ella, que se ha equivocado, mi padre me sostiene con fuerza, me acerca y me susurra al oído que debo hacerlo aun cuando no sabemos que pasará, me quedo sin fuerza, la miro fijamente se perfectamente que es ella, con mucha dificultad abre sus ojos y nos mira, tomo su mano le digo que no puede dejarme, que la amo y que quiero volver a casa con ella, no puede hablar, vemos una lágrima correr por su mejilla, suspira y su mirada se queda fija en nosotros, el ruido de la máquina alerta al médico quien llama a la enfermera, mi padre me jala hacia atrás dándole espacio a las personas que la atienden, lucho por quedarme a su lado, no quiero alejarme pero otro par de manos me sostiene y me saca de la sala, me resisto y grito con fuerza que es mi madre y debo estar con ella, escucho la voz de Rick, me dice algo que no entiendo, trata de calmarme, los minutos pasan y yo me aferro a Rick.

Por fin un médico sale, mi padre se levanta, yo no me muevo, siento los brazos de Rick rodeándome, no puedo dejar de llorar, los dos se acercan hasta donde estoy, el médico nos dice lo que temía , mi madre murió producto de sus heridas, me cubro los oídos no quiero escucharlo.

Escucho a mi padre hablando con Rick pero yo no entiendo lo que dicen, estoy en suspensión, solo puedo ver sus ojos mirándome fijamente, no puedo pensar en nada más.

-Kate vamos… debes descansar un poco.

-no, mi madre… debo ir con ella, debo estar con ella, me necesita.

-Kate, tu padre arreglará todo, ven te quedarás conmigo.

-no, debo ir…-siento como mis piernas se aflojan.

Despierto en la habitación de Rick, de momento creo que ha sido un sueño horrible el que he tenido, me duele la cabeza, estiro mi mano mientras sonrío pensando que encontraré a Rick junto a mi, pero él no está, entonces sentada en la cama, recuerdo todo, los ojos de mi madre me miran, salgo corriendo de la habitación buscándolo, los veo hablando en la cocina y todo se hace real cuando veo el rostro de mi padre golpeado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me lanzo a sus brazos llorando con total desconsuelo, mi padre me dice que debo quedarme con Rick mientras el arregla la situación.

Paso los días en casa de Rick llorando, aun cuando creo que no tengo mas lágrimas aparecen de nuevo, Rick trata de animarme, me lleva comida pero simplemente no puedo, por las noches lo único que veo en mis sueños son los ojos de mi madre, después de tres días, el funeral se lleva a cabo, Rick me acompaña a casa para tomar ropa adecuada, aun hay cosas tiradas, la policía ha estado recolectando evidencia, me paro en el pasillo mirando alrededor, no se que pensar, me detengo a mirar la fotografía que cuelga en la pared donde mi madre y yo sonreímos, la guardo en mi bolsillo y sigo.

En el cementerio gente a la que no conozco se acerca a nosotros, nos dice cuanto lo sienten y luego se retiran, Rick no se ha separado de mi, su madre ha vuelto de su viaje para estar con nosotros, al final solo quedamos nosotros, deposito una flor sobre su tumba y de nuevo me aferro a Rick para volver a su departamento.

Pasamos una semana mas allí pues debido a la investigación no puedo volver a casa, mientras medito lo que debería hacer, una idea se va formando en mi cabeza, si pudieron hacer eso con mi madre, quizá vuelvan por mi o Rick.

Una tarde en la que todos descansan salgo con rumbo a la estación de policía, pido información sobre el caso de mi madre, armo un escándalo cuando me dicen que no pueden hablar conmigo de eso.

Por fin un oficial se acerca, me pide que le acompañe, me lleva hasta un escritorio, habla con una voz muy suave, me dice que siente mucho lo ocurrido, también me dice que él trabajo con mi madre en un par de casos, le miro sorprendida, él dice que en alguna ocasión ambos trabajaron en conjunto en algún caso, parece que mi madre hacia mas cosas de las que me contaba.

-quien lo hizo?-pregunto al fin.

-no lo sabemos.

-yo vi las fotografías, las que tenían las amenazas.

-tu madre recibía ese tipo de fotografías a menudo, pero supongo que nunca te lo dijo, no quería preocuparte, la verdad es que nunca pasó de eso, eran amenazas sin sentido, cualquiera podía tomar una fotografía y escribir tonterías con las que pretendían asustarla, pero tu madre siempre se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones, cuando sabía que las cosas no irían bien nos lo hacia saber, ella era mas que una compañera era una amiga y la voy a extrañar mucho.

-pero…

-lo se, esta vez fue diferente, tu madre y yo hablamos un día antes, me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti, hubo muchas mas fotos de las que viste, ella no quería tomar este caso sin embargo creo que se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo, Kate no quiero que pienses que fue por ti, ella solo hacia su trabajo, pensó que todo saldría bien y nosotros también, cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo vino conmigo me pidió que te protegiéramos y nos dio suficientes pruebas para que ese hijo de puta se pudriera en la cárcel, ella sabía lo que eso significaba sin embargo, no podemos probar que fue él quien le hizo esto a tu madre y tampoco si envió a alguien mas aunque seria lo mas lógico, sin pruebas no podemos ir por él.

-entonces se quedará así?, es todo?, debe haber un motivo mas allá de lo que estamos viendo, no creo que la mataran por un simple caso de homicidio, eso suena ridículo para mi, usted sabe algo más, debe haber algo más, dígamelo.

-yo no he dicho eso, es solo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada, deberías ir a casa con tu padre con lo que ha pasado, no creo que sea bueno que salgas de casa sin avisar, nosotros les informaremos si encontramos algo mas y Kate… déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo, no te imagines historias que no son.-la forma en que me lo ha dicho no me convence, lo veo levantar la mano señalando algo, levanto la vista y él me señala en dirección del pasillo, mi padre está allí parado.

Muy a mi pesar me levanto, antes de irme el oficial toma mi mano y deja una tarjeta en ella, la miro, su nombre y número teléfono están allí.

-llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea Kate.

Yo asiento y miro al suelo, me acompaña hasta donde mi padre esta parado, ambos se abrazan, yo los miro con curiosidad, parece ser que se conocen de hace algún tiempo, se despiden y mi padre me rodea con su brazo, vamos en total silencio, en el auto las cosas no cambian hasta que llegamos al departamento de Rick.

-debiste avisarme que saldrías, todos estábamos muy preocupados.

-lo lamento, solo necesitaba aire.

-bien, no planeo tenerte presa pero entiende que es mi responsabilidad protegerte.

-así como lo hiciste con mamá?.-digo en tono frio y bajo del auto, dejándolo allí, no lo miro, se que él también esta pasando por un momento difícil, pero a mi la rabia me consume, no me deja pensar con claridad.


	7. capítulo 7

Camino hasta el departamento, he mirado atrás pero mi padre no me sigue, cuando me asomo por una de las ventanas me doy cuenta de que él se ha marchado, me recargo en la pared pensando que lo he lastimado sin tener una razón realmente, hablaré con él cuando vuelva, sigo caminando hasta que llego a la puerta, antes de entrar Rick abre la puerta, me mira y suspira, me abraza pero no dice nada, me lleva al sillón y yo me quedo quieta escuchando el latido de su corazón, no puedo decirle lo que sé, entiendo que podría provocar mas daño y si ese hombre vuelve, supongo que debe saber quien es Rick, donde vive, quien es su madre, me hace preguntarme si existe la posibilidad de que esto siga, si esperaba que mi madre sacara a su hijo de la cárcel, por que entonces hizo lo que hizo?, no debería haber venido por mi?, quizá solo esta esperando el momento exacto.

Estoy confundida con la cantidad de preguntas que me pasan por la mente y también por las palabras del oficial, trato de pensar con calma pero la idea de que puedan volver me hace pensar que debo hacer algo al respecto.

-Rick, me acompañas a casa?

-si, necesitas algo?

-cosas que deje allí y mi padre no me ha dicho cuando volveremos así que necesito ir.

-bien, vamos.

Al llegar le pido a Rick que me ayude a buscar un bolso en mi armario, lo dejo allí mientras yo bajo rápido al escritorio de mi padre busco algo que me diga quien es ese hombre, algunas de las cosas que estaban allí ya no están, imagino que la policía se las llevo como evidencia, sigo buscando en los cajones, encuentro unas fotografías. Reconozco la escritura de mi madre en ellas, tienen nombres y fechas, tomo una carpeta y las meto allí, intento encontrar algo más pero creo que se han llevado casi todo, lo que me deja sin mas pistas esto me va a llevar mas tiempo del que pensé.

Rick aparece, lo tomo de la mano y tomo algunas cosas que guardo en el bolso junto a la carpeta, volvemos al departamento, los días pasan, vuelvo a la universidad, pero he perdido la motivación para seguir, que debería de hacer, una noche mientras navego en internet, busco información sobre como llevar una investigación, debería dejar de lado mi sueño y buscar otra opción, saco las fotografías que encontré y busco los nombres que allí están escritos intento buscarlos pero no hay mucho solo que se sospecha de ellos por negocios ilegales y uno de ello ha sido encarcelado por homicidio, me centro en él intento de encontrar toda la información que puedo.

Rick entra de pronto en la habitación me sonríe, me mira y pasa su mano con suavidad por mi cabello, de manera disimulada cierro las paginas que estoy leyendo no quiero que él se entere de lo que hago.

-te amo Kate.-se inclina y me besa.

-que pasa?

-nada , solo no quiero que lo olvides.

-bien.

-que haces?

-nada, solo pensaba tengo algo de trabajo pendiente.

-te puedo ayudar si quieres?

-no, está bien, tengo hambre, cenamos?

-andando, pediré comida, mi madre no vendrá hasta tarde.

-bueno.

Sentados a la mesa nos miramos, no se que es lo que piensa, yo solo me digo que no quiero que nada le pase, la alerta de un mensaje me interrumpe, cuando lo leo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.

-"se donde estás, iré por lo que tu madre me robó"

-Kate estás bien?.-pregunta Rick preocupado.

-si, es una amiga dice que la fecha de entrega se adelantará.

-oh, bueno, no creo que sea problema, tu eres muy buena terminarás.

-si supongo.

Dos días mas tarde, tengo mas claro lo que deseo hacer, debo irme, debo investigar quien me ha enviado esos mensajes, he recibido un par más, todos insistiendo en que yo tengo algo que desconozco, he pedido mi traslado a otra universidad no se lo he dicho a Rick, tampoco a mi padre.

Esa misma tarde le llamo a mi padre le digo que quiero volver a casa, que aunque Rick es muy atento conmigo he abusado de su hospitalidad y debería volver a casa, él no está convencido se que también cree que algo mas podría pasar, pero no me rindo, al final accede, es momento de hablar con Rick.

Al volver, Rick está en su escritorio lo observo unos segundos esta concentrado, me ha dicho que ha empezado una historia, pero que no sabe como continuarla.

Me acerco y lo rodeo con mis brazos, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Rick, debemos hablar.

-cuanta seriedad, hice algo malo?.-se da la vuelta en su silla y me sonríe.

-no por supuesto que no, es que he estado pensando en algo y…

-y?

-no puedo posponerlo, Rick…yo… debo irme.

-se levanta sobresaltado.-qué?, por qué?, creí que estabas bien, me gusta que estés aquí conmigo, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

-no puedo, Rick, entiende, las cosas ahora son diferentes y yo…mi madre.

-estoy aquí Kate, para apoyarte en lo que necesites, te amo Kate, puedo ayudarte.

-no Rick, esto es mas complicado de lo que pensé y no quiero ponerte en peligro.

-pero si no ha pasado nada, y yo, se que es difícil pero quiero estar a tu lado.

-Rick, me voy de la ciudad.

-a dónde?, por qué?.-dice cada vez mas alterado.

-necesito saber que fue lo que pasó, no quiero que salgas herido, tu viste de lo que son capaces y no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa tu…

-Kate no va a pasarme nada, quédate, yo me mantendré al margen hasta que se resuelva, no quiero que estés sola, y si no es por mi por quien vienen?, si no por ti, que voy a hacer yo sin ti…si tu…

-Rick es mejor, he pedido mi traspaso, me voy a los Ángeles.

-y tu padre te lo ha permitido?

-no soy una niña Rick, no necesito el permiso de nadie, soy una mujer adulta y he tomado una decisión, estoy intentando protegerte y esta es la única forma en que lo lograré, me moriría si algo te pasa y no dejo de pensar en que algo va a pasar en algún momento y si yo me voy desviare la atención de ti, así que está decidido.

-y yo no cuento, lo que yo quiera no cuenta?

-lo lamento.-lo dejo allí mientras me apresuro a tomar mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta, no quiero alargarlo mas, antes de poder salir el toma mi mano.

-pero…Kate…-puedo ver lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-no puedo.-suelto su mano.

-pero…por favor…Kate, te amo, déjame ayudarte, déjame estar para ti…

-lo siento tanto Rick pero no puedo, debo hacer esto sola, yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto y por eso debo irme, no quiero arrastrarte en esto conmigo.

**_minf, numayoss, gracias por sus comentarios, si siguen allí nos leemos en el siguiente. recuerden comentar, aunque sea para decirme que esta historia apesta, jajajaja._**


	8. capítulo 8

Mas de cuatro años pasaron desde que dije adiós, sé que él no lo entendió, quizá con el tiempo lo hizo pero no en ese momento, soñamos tantas cosas juntos pero la muerte de mi madre me hizo ver que no podría seguir adelante sin saber quien era el responsable y sobretodo el motivo, mi padre trató de disuadirme al igual que él, pero yo era tan joven y al mismo tiempo tan testaruda que preferí apartarlo de mi, aún recuerdo sus hermosos ojos mirándome, suplicándome que no me fuera sin conseguir algo, yo tenía una idea y no quería abandonarla ni siquiera por él, la puerta se cerró detrás de mi, mientras mi corazón se debatía entre lo que debía hacer y lo correcto, le dije que lo amaba por última vez y me fui sin mirar atrás pues eso sería aun mas doloroso, que debía hacer?, en ese momento era lo mejor, siempre creí que a mayor distancia menos dolor, después de 4 años me di cuenta de que me equivoqué, cometí un error y quise volver para recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

Me fui esperando encontrar respuestas, solicité mi traslado a una universidad al otro lado del país mi padre no lo supo entonces pero yo vi las amenazas que le hicieron a mi madre y las que me enviaron a mi, no me dejaban vivir en paz, así que lo mejor según yo era irme lejos, así que me fui al otro extremo del país, conseguí una entrevista y aunque cuestionaron mis motivos por fin recibí respuesta y en un par de semanas debía estar en Los Ángeles para continuar allí mis estudios de derecho esa misma noche hice mis maletas y me fui a la casa de mi padre, le dije a Rick que era lo mejor y salí, me quedé unos segundos en el pasillo esperando que él me siguiera pero él no lo hizo, por que yo se lo había pedido, yo había tomado una decisión y él respetó mi decisión.

No me fui de inmediato, pase una semana encerrada en la casa de mi padre pensando, meditando lo que haría, tenia un objetivo, casi una misión y debía cumplirlo, no sabia como pero lo lograría, aunque eso significara dejar todo lo que me había importado hasta entonces.

Mi llegada a los Ángeles fue difícil, muchas veces tuve la necesidad de salir e ir con Rick pero mi necesidad de saber que era lo que había detrás de la muerte de mi madre me hizo desistir.

Necesitaba tener la preparación necesaria y al mismo tiempo la libertad de investigar todo lo que pudiera sin interrupciones, sin alguien que constantemente me dijera que estaba cometiendo un error.

Me dolía tanto enviarle mensajes cada semana, me obligaba a hacerlo y después no tuve fuerza aunque lo extrañaba preferí que no lo supiera y dejé de hacerlo con regularidad hasta que un día dejé de hacerlo, siempre con la esperanza de que él me entendiera.

Ahora entiendo que no debí hacerlo, que si quizá hubiese mantenido el contacto con él nada de lo que pasó, habría pasado, pero entonces también tuve dudas de eso, siempre pensé que pese a todo tenía el objetivo claro, encontrar al asesino de mi madre, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de que eso sería mas difícil de lo que había pensado y entonces las dudas hicieron su aparición de nuevo, necesitaba sentirme apoyada por alguien, la idea de volver con mi padre y con Rick tomaba fuerza, las pistas eran escasas y a veces no me llevaban a la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Una vez que terminé mi estudios, solicité mi ingreso al FBI, creyendo que tendría mas recursos con los cuales obtener mas información acerca de las personas que yo creía que estaban involucradas, decidí que eso era lo mejor pues aun no estaba preparada para dejar el caso de mi madre, realmente nunca le dije a Rick lo que haría, creo que entonces creía firmemente que todo era mejor así, de nuevo elegí alejarme a la primera oportunidad que tuve, un curso de criminología era una buena opción, me haría reflexionar y ver las cosas con claridad o eso pensé pero entonces Rick volvía a mis pensamientos con fuerza, la idea de que tanto mi padre como él estuviesen a salvo me hacia seguir adelante, yo sabia que si no llegaba al origen de las cosas no podría descansar, no podría realmente ser feliz, cuando mas noticias aparecieron en la prensa, me di cuenta de que él había seguido con su vida después de todo, no había nada mas que hacer, solo dejarlo por la paz y seguir en mi búsqueda de la verdad, Rick era feliz después de todo y lo mejor era que él estaba a salvo.

En un continuo ir y venir, el trabajo me absorbía por completo, los días se sucedían uno a otro esperando el momento perfecto para volver, me engañaba repitiéndome que algún día volvería para reclamar lo que yo era mío, pero siendo lo suficientemente estúpida para no darme cuenta de que no era así, ya no mas, sintiendo la necesidad de verlo me atreví a ir a buscarlo, llegué hasta el lugar donde vivía, pero él no estaba allí, tenía solo un par de días antes de dejar la ciudad y el país definitivamente, después de vagar por algunas calles me encontré sentada en el que solía ser nuestro lugar favorito, recordando todos los momentos que vivimos en ese lugar, el sonido de un motor me distrajo, intentando no ser obvia, di un pequeño vistazo, dentro del auto estaba Rick, esperaba que él bajara y me viera allí, sin embargo él no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedo apenas unos segundos mientras yo trataba de encontrar el valor de levantarme e ir por él, pero que le diría, que me esperara por un tiempo que yo aun no había definido?, no quise condenarlo a esperarme, así que solo lo mire irse.

Tom apareció un día, trabajamos juntos, él siempre fue muy atento conmigo, paciente pues yo normalmente evadía sus insinuaciones, no quería tener que ver con nadie que no fuera Rick, pero ante las noticias que aparecían con mas frecuencia sobre Rick y mi necesidad de sentirme aceptada o quizás comprendida por alguien acepté sus avances, muy sutiles al principio, sin embargo y aunque me esforcé por sustituir a Rick con Tom, el simplemente no era Rick.

una pista muy importante llegó a mi y tuve que posponer mi regreso, aun tenia en una memoria los mensajes que había recibido antes de dejar a Rick, me preguntaba una y otra vez que significaban, que era eso que aquel hombre buscaba y que según él mi madre le había robado, conservaba también una copia del informe que había redactado el oficial con el que había hablado aquella sobre la muerte de mi madre y una copia también del caso en el que ella trabajaba antes de morir, el homicida no parecía ser alguien importante sin embargo su padre si, por años había sido la mano derecha de un poderoso capo de la mafia pero después de armarse de valor había conseguido deshacerse del jefe y se había quedado con el puesto, según mis investigaciones el hombre tenia un hijo mas o menos de mi edad en aquel entonces a quien se le había acusado de matar a una jovencita al salir de una fiesta, el tipo estaba borracho pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacia, mi madre era reconocida por haber sacado de la cárcel a un par de fulanos en la misma situación, pero esta vez era diferente, llegué hasta donde pude, pero me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal , recordé las palabras del oficial años atrás, alguien le había mentido a mi madre y al darse cuenta había solicitado su ayuda, pero, quien le había mentido?, cuál era la mentira? Y que fue eso que mi madre le quito a ese hombre como para que él decidiera asesinarla?, aun con el avance que había logrado esas tres preguntas seguían sin respuesta.

Me encontraba en casa cuando un articulo llegó a mis manos, Rick anunciaba su compromiso, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como podía él comprometerse con alguien mas, como era que había encontrado a la mujer que le hiciera feliz, cómo? Y después de unos minutos encontré la respuesta, yo había sido la causante de eso, yo le abrí la puerta, yo le dije con mi silencio que podía seguir, yo le dije que no me esperara, yo y solo yo.

**_pues iba a actualizar ayer pero se me ha hecho tarde, nos leemos en el próximo, ya pronto será la reunión, espero que les siga gustando aunque no sea muy agradable que esten separados y se nieguen a lo evidente jejeje._**


	9. capítulo 9

Lloré como nunca antes, me sentí miserable mientras el hombre de mi vida se iba con alguien mas, entonces Tom apareció para consolarme, me entregué a lo que yo creí que me ayudaría a decirle adiós a Rick y al dolor de ver que él ya no me pertenecía, sin embargo no fue así.

Una noche estando en los brazos se Tom mencioné su nombre, Rick salió de mi boca, Tom me miró con desconcierto y todo se volvió turbio.

-quien putas es Rick?.-decía Tom vistiéndose a toda prisa.

-yo…-sin saber que decir, sin mirarle.

-Kate, pude soportar cualquier cosa, pero esto no, pude fingir y no darle importancia, pero no puedo ésta no es la primera vez y se que no será la última, si tanto lo amas por que no simplemente vas por él?.-Tom me miraba realmente enojado.

-Tom yo…lo siento pero, no puedo.

-él se sienta junto a mi.-es el escritor no?.-pregunta aun un poco molesto.

-como lo supiste?

-como lo supe?, lo mencionaste alguna vez y quise saber quien es el dueño de tu corazón, aunque parece ser todo un play Boy.

-es mi culpa.

-no entiendo.

-yo me fui, lo dejé y ahora creo que piensa que yo nunca lo amé y ha decidido hacer su vida sin mi.

-pero tu lo amas, por qué no vas por él?.

-lo he pensado tantas veces pero luego pienso en mi madre y en mi necesidad de saber que puedo hacer justicia. Me siento atrapada en esta vida.

-él sonríe.- tu realmente crees que tu madre querría que dedicaras tu vida a resolver su muerte?

-no lo se.

-no Kate, ella murió, no sé en que condiciones fue, pero creo y quiero que lo pienses que ella hubiese sido feliz si tu siguieras con tu vida, no con lo que tu creyeras que ella quería.

-pero…

-Kate pudiste haber seguido investigando allí con él, no aquí.

-hubo amenazas, yo las vi y lo amaba tanto como para permitir que él pasara por eso.

-le preguntaste?

-no

\- entonces, decidiste por él, te tomaste la libertad de decidir sin tomarlo en cuenta a él.

-yo solo quería protegerlo.

-y en el proceso rompiste su corazón

-no fue mi intención.-lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

-pero lo hiciste.

-no fue mi intención.-hablo bajo.

-Kate él ha sufrido, te ha amado en silencio y por lo que veo ha intentado por todos los medios olvidarse de ti, es lo que yo haría, tiene fama, tiene dinero y un mundo de mujeres a su disposición, tú que creíste que él iba a hacer?, Kate no quiero ser malo contigo pero…

-pero.

\- te lo diré una vez mas, rompiste su corazón y él solo actúa en consecuencia, si tu le hubieses dado esperanza te estaría esperando sin importarle nada pero estas aquí, te fuiste lo mas lejos posible de él y ahora no sabe que hacer, cree que comprometerse con otra está bien y lo peor es que sabe que comete un error pero sigue adelante por que está convencido de que así debe ser.

-que debo hacer?

-vuelve, dile que lo amas, que lo has amado siempre y que quieres volver con él.

-pero él está comprometido con alguien más.

-no creo que realmente la ame pero solo lo sabrás cuando te enfrentes a él , no deberías perder la esperanza aunque pienso que te va a costar y mucho, al final espero que puedas volver con él, solo sigue, persevera, eso se te da bien.

-como sabes que eso sucederá, quizá él no quiera saber de mi.

-bueno nada en la vida es fácil Kate, la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti y no te dejaría ir, pero tu lo amas a él y yo no puedo competir con eso y no quiero verte sufrir, prefiero saber que eres feliz con él, es lo que tu quieres y nada mas o no?

-si.

-ve por él cariño, se feliz con él, te ayudaré si me necesitas, aunque si no funciona, sabes donde estoy.

Tom me abraza y besa en la frente por primera vez tengo claro lo que quiero hacer, y eso es volver para reclamarlo a él, se que será difícil pero eso es lo que quiero, Rick es el amor de mi vida.

Aun faltan unas semanas para poder volver, decidí tomar una semana mas después de mi platica con Tom, después de esto volveré

A una semana se volver recibí información que no podía despreciar, lo que al final me ha tomado algunos meses investigar mientras tanto Rick sigue con sus planes de boda, me siento tan mal por eso pues pienso que debería ser yo, pero mis investigaciones me han llevado a más, un hombre que tiene fuertes lazos en la política y que ahora piensa lanzarse como senador, se vuelve el objetivo de mis investigaciones, sin embargo me encuentro con que dicho hombre se ha vuelto poderoso y casi intocable y mucha de su información personal se encuentra muy bien resguardada lo que a mi me deja otra vez con las manos vacías, me negué a decirle a Tom en lo que trabajaba pues quería evitarme algún problema pero él no es estúpido y me ha reclamado en un par de ocasiones que no siguiera su consejo y que pospusiera mi vuelta, hemos discutido y aunque le he prometido que pronto volveré no lo he hecho, lo que tampoco le he dicho es que tengo miedo por que sé que Rick me va a rechazar, estoy segura de que quizá ahora me odie y aun no estoy lista para eso, necesito sentirme fuerte para volver a luchar por él, por lo nuestro.

Dejé pasar una semana más, me pregunto una y otra vez desde cuando me he vuelto tan cobarde, pero tan sólo pensar en volverlo a ver me causa angustia y me deja con la sensación de nauseas en el estómago.

Hoy estoy aquí mirándolos hablar, por fin me decidí, vine buscando una segunda oportunidad y se que me vi muy cobarde al enviar a mi padre por delante pero realmente no sabía que mas hacer, han pasado algunos minutos, le he dicho a mi padre que quiero verlo y que de ser posible sea mañana mismo, pero conforme avanza el tiempo veo que la reacción de Rick no es muy buena, parece molesto, muy molesto, al final lo veo salir del lugar, mi padre me mira, su cara de decepción me dice que las cosas no han salido bien, algo que yo ya esperaba, no lo dudo y en cuanto veo a Rick caminar de regreso me dirijo hasta él, se detiene y espera que le entreguen su auto, es ridícula e infantil la forma en la que me estoy comportando pero creo que dadas las circunstancias debo hacerlo pues él me ha mirado y ha entrado al auto sin dirigirme palabra alguna, el seguro esta desbloqueado, así que entro al auto también, nos miramos sin decir lo que pensamos pero el rostro de Rick tiene una mezcla de emociones que me duelen y mucho.

**_pues estoy muy agradecida con sus comentarios, en verdad me gusta saber su opinion sobre lo que escribo. saben hace un par de días revisaba mis archivos en el drive, me encontre con que tenia otra historia empezada, recuerdo que la dejé olvidada por que empecé a escribir "esperando" y todas mis ideas eran sobre esa historia, tambien me encontré un par de pequeñas historias que eran parte del spin off de esperando jajaja no puedo ser más desordenada dejando archivos escritos guardados por todos lados, ahora, levante la mano el que quiera leer mas historias.(nota:interpretare su silencio de lo contrario)_**


	10. capítulo 10

Ahora

Sostengo mi mirada en ella, no sé que es lo que quiere y no me importa.

-que haces aquí?.-bajo la vista y la fijo en el volante.

-quería verte.-casi susurra.

-bueno, me has visto ya, ahora sal por favor.

-no.

-qué es esto?, eres una niña, sal del auto ahora.-digo con toda la calma del mundo.

-Rick debemos hablar.

-no lo creo, no te lo pediré otra vez, sal del auto.

-pero…

-pongo en marcha el auto, ella parece relajarse pero me detengo en otro estacionamiento a unos metros.-te pedí que bajaras, pero veo que no lo harás, así que mejor me voy yo, no te preocupes esta asegurado lo recuperare.-salgo del auto sin escucharla, no tengo por que.

Sigo caminando, mantengo el ritmo y en cuanto veo un taxi lo paro, le doy la dirección a donde me dirijo, no miro atrás, no quiero y no me importa lo que ella pueda pensar.

Al llegar al departamento, Gina me recibe contenta pero se detiene cuando ve mi semblante.

-que te pasa, por qué has llegado en taxi?

-tuve un contratiempo, no te preocupes.

-quieres beber algo?.-la dejo con la palabra en la boca, camino al refrigerador y saco una botella de vodka que deje allí la semana pasada, me sirvo y lo bebo de un solo trago sin hacer gestos.

-Rick, puedes confiar en mi, dime que ha pasado.

-una mujer loca como todas.-vuelvo a servir y beber.

-lo siento tanto amor, deberías tomarte un tiempo.

-no, me estoy acostumbrando.

-pues hoy no te ves bien.

-la loca se ha subido a mi auto es todo.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, la beso y comienzo a quitarle la ropa.

-Rick.-la escucho jadear.

-necesito un buen baño ven conmigo.-la tomo en mis brazos.

Necesito urgentemente sentirme relajado, el sexo con Gina es bueno y bajo el agua caliente es mejor.

Cuando todo termina la llevo a la cama conmigo y casi de inmediato me quedo dormido, pero no estoy relajado, lo último que viene a mi cabeza es el rostro de Kate mirándome, su perfume llegando a mi nariz y sus ojos tristes, sin embargo no estoy dispuesto a ceder, se lo que quiere y no quiero escucharlo, no hace falta.

La mañana me sorprende entre los brazos de Gina, la veo suspirar y sus manos me acarician, le sonrío.

-oye, han llamado, por tu auto.

-y?

-dijeron que una mujer lo dejó en el estacionamiento de un restaurante.

-bien, iré por el… por que no… vienes conmigo?

-bien, me visto y te acompaño.

No quiero llegar solo y que ella este por allí, no es cobardía, solo precaución.

Una media hora después, entramos al restaurante, le digo a Gina que ya que estamos allí, podemos desayunar, miro alrededor lo mas disimulado posible y no la veo lo cual me alivia, el desayuno pasa tranquilo, pero justo un par de minutos antes de salir la veo, entra con un hombre, ella le sonríe pero parece que no nos ve, me da igual, lo único que se es que eso me confirma que ella tiene a alguien más y ha venido solo a decirme que ya no hay un nosotros.

Reprimo mis emociones todo lo que puedo, pido la cuenta y salgo con Gina tomando mi brazo, veo a Kate de reojo y sigo, no quiero que piense que verla me afecta, por que no es así, aunque creo que no nos ha visto.

De vuelta en casa y frente a mi escritorio trato de escribir, pero mi mente da vueltas en algo que se que no quiero pero que allí sigue, ella con otro hombre, parecía divertida o eso creí cuando la vi, me siento furioso pero después de levantarme y caminar por el salón, de tomar un par de tragos de vodka a pesar de ser tan temprano llego a la misma conclusión, es su vida y la ha seguido, yo seguí con la mía y lo reafirmo cuando de pronto Gina entra emocionada al parecer con una revista en las manos y diciéndome que ha encontrado el vestido perfecto, pongo mi mejor cara y me acerco a ella, la abrazo y beso, juntos pasamos un buen rato planeando los últimos detalles de la boda.

Miramos un par de revistas y quedamos de acuerdo en hacer un par de llamadas al día siguiente para pedir información, la tarde pasa, sin contratiempos.

Es casi de noche, he vuelto a casa después de conseguir algunas cosas para la cena, subo por las escaleras, camino despacio, pienso en si he olvidado algo, al llegar al pasillo la veo, parada fuera de la puerta.

La miro unos segundos y continúo, intentando no poner atención a su mirada.

-Rick.-la escucho decir.

-qué haces aquí?

-esperándote.

-yo creo que estas equivocada, aquí solo está Richard castle, Richard Rodgers el que conociste no existe más.-intento abrir la puerta pero ella sujeta mi mano.

-dame un minuto, nada más.

-ahora no, estoy ocupado.

-dime cuando entonces?

-te aviso.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre, Gina nos observa, levanta las cejas cuando la ve sosteniendo mi mano, la suelto de inmediato.

-Rick, que pasa?

-nada, ella ya se va.

Doy un par de pasos para entrar.

-adiós.-digo sin esperar su respuesta y cierro la puerta.

-deposito las cosas en la mesa de la cocina.-Rick, quien era ella?

-nadie Gina, solo alguien que quería que le firmara un libro.

-no me gusta que me mientas.

-no te estoy mintiendo, es la mujer de la que te hablé y no quiero hablar de ella por que no es importante.

-ok, lo siento si te molesté.

-apoyo ambas manos en la mesa.-no es eso, no estoy molesto aunque ella me molesta un poco.

-hagamos la cena.-dice ahora sin mirarme.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, la oigo suspirar.

-no dudes de mi si?, ella no es nadie, solo me molesta, no quiero estar mal contigo.

-ella parecía estar interesada.

-tu lo has dicho, ella, no yo.

-bien, ayúdame.

Pienso en tantas cosas, mirarla y tenerla así tan cerca me hace recordar todos los momentos que pasé con ella, me hace desear volver el tiempo atrás y haberla convencido de no irse, pero eso solo es el pasado y ya no puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Gina me habla de los asuntos que tenemos pendientes, cosas de trabajo, pero no puedo concentrarme pienso en que este es el momento para el que me estaba preparando, la prueba final en la que por fin le diré adiós de manera definitiva y aunque me duele, no hay otra manera mas que decírselo de frente.

-Rick?

-si.

-me dirás que te pasa, se que dijiste que no era importante pero hace varios minutos que aprietas ese vaso y temo que te hagas daño.

-yo… no se como decirlo.

-es por ella?

-si

-quién es?

-ella y yo tuvimos una relación hace algunos años.

-oh vaya, ella es importante entonces.-me mira interesada.

-no es lo que piensas.

-y me dirás como es entonces?

-ella se fue después de algo muy malo que ocurrió en su familia y yo, pues yo no fui importante para ella, ahora ha vuelto y…

-y quiere volver contigo.-afirma.

-no se que es lo que quiere.

-y tu que quieres?

-yo… yo quiero estar contigo, ahora tu eres importante para mi… ahora no hay nadie mas para mi.

-ella suspira.-bien.-deja la libreta a un lado y camina.

-me levanto rápido.-Gina, ella ya no significa nada, me hizo recordar cosas cuando apareció pero solo eso, ella y todo lo demás están en el pasado y allí se van a quedar.

-eso díselo a tus ojos y a la forma como la mirabas hace un momento.

-Gina, no arruinemos lo que tenemos por ella, se va a cansar por que no le voy a dar oportunidad.

-estas seguro de eso?

-lo estoy, ahora vamos a dormir mañana hay mucho que hacer.

Siento su cuerpo cálido e inmóvil junto al mío, pienso en sus palabras y en lo que eso significa, no quiero herirla, no quiero que sufra, no sería justo para ella que yo volviera con Kate, la verdad es que tampoco seria justo para mi volver a confiar en Kate sabiendo que en cualquier momento ella podría irse de nuevo, pienso también en el hecho de que debo terminar con esto de una vez, miro la hora, quizá la busque mañana, escucharé lo que tenga que decirme, creo que le debo eso antes de decirle adiós.

**_pues si minf pero tom por ahora no será importante por eso para no hacer mas complicadas las cosas decidí que tom fuera niño bueno y se hiciera a un lado, y si numayoss lo admito el capítulo anterior fue relleno jejeje, pero ahora, ahora la situación cambiará, gracias por continuar leyendo espero sus comentarios como_****_ siempre, decidi actualizar hoy pues mañana como sabran es dia de las madres aqui en México y pues no iba a poder._**


	11. capítulo 11

**_pues no lo se numayoss, no se si esto sera bueno, solo espero que sigan leyendo, yo creo que a esto le va a tomar un poco mas de tiempo, gracias._**

Por la mañana Gina besa mis labios antes de irse, debe atender una serie de compromisos, me deja en la cama y antes de salir me pregunta que haré hoy, no quiero decirle que iré a buscar a Kate así que le miento, le digo que me veré con un amigo y más tarde volveré para seguir escribiendo.

La veo irse, sentado en la cama, me recrimino soy un estúpido, no se donde debería buscarla, busco en mi agenda el numero de teléfono de su padre y le llamo.

-hola?, Jim?

-soy yo.-me quedo sin aire cuando escucho su voz.

-oh, creí que era el…

-el teléfono de él, si, yo, me estoy quedando en su casa.

-bien, pues, mmm…

-quieres que nos veamos hoy?

-si, dónde?

-te parece si nos vemos donde siempre?

-lo dudo pues ese lugar me trae demasiados recuerdos, pero pienso que si ahí empezó, ahí debe terminar.-bien en una hora.-termino la llamada antes de que me conteste.

Me visto con calma, me repito que no debo dejarme llevar por su presencia por lo que podría provocar en mí, no se que esperar de su parte pero por mi, yo estoy decidido y se que es lo que voy a hacer, para mi no hay mas, aunque no puedo ignorar del todo mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Camino por la calle, el cielo esta completamente despejado, me detengo un par de metros antes de llegar al lugar, espero el cambio de luz, mis manos sudan, estoy ansioso. De mi bolsillo saco una caja, hace mucho que no lo hago pero hoy tuve la necesidad de poner un cigarrillo de nuevo en mi boca, aspiro el humo y lo suelto con calma, la luz ha cambiado de nuevo y yo no he cruzado la calle, a lo lejos la veo sentada esperándome.

Siento la necesidad de salir corriendo, respiro profundo, no puedo comportarme como un niño, no lo soy.

Avanzo despacio entre la multitud de personas, la veo balancearse en el columpio, me detengo y le hablo.

-ya estoy aquí.-ella me mira.

\--hola…siéntate.

-yo le obedezco.-y bien?

-ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-lo sé… como has estado?

-bien y veo que tu también.

-si, bueno, todo se supera con el tiempo.

-así parece.

-no des vueltas, he venido dispuesto a escucharte y después cada quien seguirá su camino.-digo sin mirarla.

\- creí que podríamos recordar viejos tiempos.

-eso son, viejos tiempos, si tenias ese plan yo creo que entonces no debí venir.

-es complicado.

-hazlo fácil.

-me fui por que no supe reaccionar, después de lo que pasó con mi madre, bueno se que debí ser clara contigo…

-por dios Kate, ve al grano, desde cuando le das tantas vueltas a las cosas, veo que has cambiado, al igual que yo.

-Rick tenía miedo, no lo entiendes?, estaba confundida después de ver morir a mi madre no sabia que hacer y los siguientes días no fueron mejores, las cosas se complicaron cuando las amenazas se dirigieron a mi, a ti, que debía hacer?, no quería perderte a ti también por eso me fui.

-y tu crees que no lo entendí?, creíste que yo no entendería cuales eran tus motivos?, Kate yo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa, te hubiese esperado si me hubieses pedido que lo hiciera, toda la vida, pero tu tomaste una decisión por los dos y yo solo respete tu decisión, has dicho que no querías perderme pero parece que eso es lo que ha pasado, ahora no vengas a decirme que lo hiciste por mi, por que no es así, solo pensaste en ti y en lo que tu creías que sería lo mejor, Kate pasé noches enteras llorando por ti, extrañándote, pensando en el momento en el que me dirías que volverías y estaríamos juntos y como te lo dije yo hubiese esperado pero tu guardaste silencio y yo interprete tu silencio.

-creí que me amabas?

-si, te amaba, pero tu simplemente desapareciste y me negué a pensar que no volvería a verte, quise ir hasta donde estabas, quise decirte que no necesitabas estar sola, que yo podía ayudarte pero entonces me dolía tanto saber que eras tu quien necesitaba la distancia y eso me hizo fuerte, me enseñaste que no podemos vivir de sueños y esperanzas, así que en tu silencio interprete que no me querías en tu vida, me ha tomado años pero te dejé ir.

-ahora estoy aquí.

-y es muy tarde, voy a casarme con otra mujer.

-pero…

-pero?

-volví por ti.

-no pierdas el tiempo, acaso tú amigo no te hace feliz?

-de que amigo hablas?

-no soy estúpido sabes muy bien de que hablo.

-es solo un amigo, me acompañó por trabajo pero se ha ido también por trabajo.

-Kate, que quieres realmente?

-sabes bien lo que quiero.

-pero yo no, deberías irte, aquí no hay nada para ti, dime encontraste lo que buscabas?.

-no, aun no.

-en cualquier momento sentirás que algo te falta y te iras, todo lo resuelves huyendo.

-yo creo que eres cruel conmigo, esta vez pienso quedarme.

-Kate por favor, tu solo quieres terminar de arruinarme, tengo una vida, una mujer que me ama y yo me voy a casar con ella, por favor vete.

-no me voy a ir, vine aquí para recuperar lo que teníamos, no me voy a rendir.

-me pongo de pie.-bien pues buena suerte con eso.

-Rick, perdóname.

-no hay nada que perdonar, así fueron las cosas, ambos sufrimos por distintas razones, solo quiero que sepas que me costo mucho pero al final te entendí, ahora déjame seguir con mi vida, tu sigue con lo tuyo y por favor no me molestes, no vuelvas a ir a mi casa, mi mujer también vive allí, ella no merece estar en medio de esto.

Camino algunos pasos pero ella me detiene tomando mi mano, se para delante de mi, yo miro al suelo.

-Rick se que te hice daño, yo también sufrí cuando me fui, también me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta de que me había equivocado, pero también creo que mis motivos fueron mas que justificados, mi madre no merecía morir así y tu no merecías sufrir las consecuencias de eso, te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora, era preferible que me siguieran a mi, he vivido todo este tiempo esperando el momento para volver y me conformaba con saber que estabas a salvo, no me gustaría interferir en tus planes pero no puedo hacerme a un lado, yo aun te amo y no me voy a rendir, realmente lo siento por ella pero quiero una segunda oportunidad y no voy a renunciar, puedo ver en tus ojos que me mientes, se que aun sientes algo por mi.

Me acerco a ella, la miro directo a los ojos, se han enrojecido ligeramente, puedo ver como alguna lágrima empieza a formarse, intento mantener la calma, su aroma inunda mi nariz, quisiera poder decirle que yo también la amo, y también quisiera que no hubiese vuelto, estaba por terminar de convencerme que ella solo era el pasado, apunto estoy de sucumbir a su petición, mis labios casi tocan los suyos, estoy tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía, pero entonces mi teléfono suena, devolviéndome a la realidad, me aparto rápido de Kate que me mira con ansiedad, suelto su mano y me doy la vuelta para seguir caminando, me detengo a unos metros, cuando volteo ella sigue allí parada mirándome.

-por favor no vuelvas, si de verdad me amas como dices, solo no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, yo estoy enamorado de ella, mi vida ahora es ella, espero que te vaya bien, ya encontraras a alguien más, ese alguien no soy yo, fue bueno, en verdad lo fue, ahora por favor déjame en paz.

Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, Gina me llama.

-si, lo siento aun no vuelvo…vino?... claro te veo en la tarde.

Sigo caminando, me niego a verla así que solo continuo caminando, espero que ahora ella entienda que no habrá un nosotros nunca más.


	12. capítulo 12

**_no quiero herir los sentimientos de nadie pero seamos sinceros a la serie le tomo su tiempo que estos personajes fueran pareja y si hubiesen querido no lo hubieran sido, ademas esta el hecho de que por eso mi historia se llama asi ambos viven un momento en el que se sienten heridos de ahi el título "how to break a heart", creo que lo pensé de manera que aunque la idea de estar juntos esta mas que implícita este Rick no lo ve así y le va a tomar tiempo entenderlo, en cuanto a kate yo siempre he pensado que cuando tomamos una decisión la tomamos convencidos de que es lo mejor aunque ella tenga dudas decide irse buscando el bien mayor dejando de lado sus sentimientos por Rick, yéndose tambien con un corazón roto por todo lo que pasó, ya vendran buenos momentos pero no será ahora, no se desesperen, los que ya me han leido saben que a veces voy un poco lento es solo que no me gustan tanto las historias donde a la primera caen rendidos por sus encantos jajajajajaja, yo prefiero darles su tiempo, espero que sigan allí a las personas que me escriben como invitados y a usted numayoss que siempre esta allí ; ). recuerden que son libres de leer o no, aunque esperaria que siguieran leyendo entenderé si no les gusta el rumbo que estoy tomando._**

Son casi las 5 de la tarde cuando Gina entra, me sonríe, estoy en la cocina preparando la comida.

-lo siento, yo no pude evitarlo, no debiste esperarme.

-quise hacerlo.-me acerco y la abrazo, la beso, ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, la levanto para que también me rodee con sus piernas.

-Rick la comida se quemara.-dice intentando separar su boca de la mía.

-ok, pero de rato no te escapas.-dejo un último beso en su mejilla.

-estas de mejor humor. -se coloca a mi lado.

-fue un buen día.

-te divertiste con tu amigo?

-claro, quería proponerte algo.

-que será?

-por que no, salimos el fin de semana, estoy a la mitad de mi libro y tu necesitas unos días de descanso.

\- y a donde quieres ir?

-pues podríamos ir a la playa, nos iremos el viernes y volveremos el domingo por la noche, será corto, no nos iremos lejos, estuve buscando en internet y vi un par de lugares a unas dos horas en auto.

\- espera.

\- no me digas que tienes trabajo.

\- solo una reunión pero puedo dejarla para la siguiente semana.

\- perfecto, será divertido, ya lo veras.

Algunos días pasan, tengo una sensación de vacío muy extraña, quiero creer que es por que por fin pude despedirme de ella, he tenido algunos momentos en los que pregunto si ella estará bien, tengo esta sensación de nostalgia cuando pienso en ella, sin embargo ahora es diferente, algo cambió desde el día que hablé con ella, no la he visto y tampoco hemos hablado, debo confesar que tuve la necesidad de buscarla otra vez, pero entonces pensé que sería un gran error hacerlo pues fui yo quien insistió en que todo debía quedarse así, mañana por la tarde me iré con Gina espero que de esta manera deje de pensar en ella.

Kate tiene aun algo pendiente y se que no lo va a dejar pasar, en algún momento se irá y la verdad es que si lo pienso yo no hubiese soportado la idea de verla irse dejándome solo una vez mas y eso irremediablemente va a suceder, tampoco puedo evitar sentir alivio de haberle dejado clara la situación, al menos ahora ya no siento que deba esperarla.

Kate

Después de intentar hablar con Rick tuve la sensación de que las cosas irían peor de lo que pensé, por alguna extraña razón creí que él me daría la oportunidad de explicar el por que de mis decisiones pero jamás pensé que él no lo entendería, tomé las llaves del auto y lo dejé en el estacionamiento de un restaurante cerca del lugar donde él me dejó, le llame a Tom quien por suerte aun está en la ciudad, me acompañó a la casa de mi padre, quien también ha vuelto a la ciudad, mientras hablamos de la situación, Tom me mira con tristeza, aunque los dos sabíamos que esto sucedería, hemos hablado durante un largo rato hasta que sin darme cuenta me he dormido en el sillón, por la mañana despierto en la cama, imagino que Tom me ha traído, me levanto, lo veo sentado en la cocina bebiendo café, mirando por la ventana en completo silencio.

Me ha invitado a desayunar, pues en casa no hay mucho aun, mi padre pasa muy poco tiempo aquí a veces solo viene a dormir y el resto del tiempo lo pasa en la oficina o viajando, mis ojos se desvían hasta el portarretratos que mi padre conserva colgando de la pared, los tres estamos allí, hay una pequeña fotografía sobre la mesa, la recuerdo, Rick y yo, sentados en una banca en el parque mi madre dijo que estábamos lindos, tengo la necesidad de llorar me encuentro ante la disyuntiva de seguir insistiendo o volver a mi casa y seguir trabajando.

Nada me garantiza que las cosas sean como yo lo deseo, Rick ha cambiado y mucho, no puedo negar que yo tengo mucho que ver en eso.

Entramos al restaurante donde he dejado el auto de Rick, en parte por que deseaba encontrarlo allí, y si, allí estaba él, con ella, una mujer muy linda y al parecer muy dulce, lo he visto buscándome y se ha marchado apenas unos minutos después de haber llegado nosotros, Tom me hablaba de cosas a las que no puse atención solo me dediqué a sonreír pensando en lo mal que me pone ver a Rick con otra mujer.

Tom se va de la ciudad por la tarde y yo paso el resto del día encerrada pensando que debería de hacer ahora.

Me siento cansada, intento dormir una siesta pero me es imposible solo pienso en Rick, se lo difícil que fue para él y también se que él no me creerá cuando le diga que he vuelto por él, no pienso rendirme hasta conseguirlo pero las dudas también me asaltan, me levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, las nubes pasan siendo llevadas por el viento, camino por la habitación, decido salir a caminar, ando despacio por las calles, llego hasta el edificio de departamentos en el que habita él.

Me detengo mirando hacia arriba, me debato entre subir o no, después de unos minutos, subo, me paro frente a la puerta esperando tener el valor de tocar, entonces escucho pasos que se acercan por las escaleras, quiero pensar que es él y que con suerte podríamos hablar pero suerte es lo que yo no tengo, Rick camina con pasos cansados evitando mirarme en todo momento, me armo con el poco valor que aun tengo y le hablo, le pido al menos un minuto de su tiempo y tal como lo esperaba se ha negado, me atrevo a tomar su mano y aun cuando pienso que solo yo lo he sentido, algo me dice que él también ha sentido lo mismo que yo, se que él aun siente algo por mi, se que aun siente amor por mi, su prometida nos ha interrumpido y él ha cerrado la puerta en mi cara dejándome con una profunda sensación de dolor, ese tipo de dolor que se siente en el alma.

De vuelta en casa me dejo caer en el sillón con una botella en la mano de la cual solo he bebido un par de tragos, pienso en el momento que conocí a Rick, pienso en todas las noches que pase queriendo volver con él sin decidirme realmente a hacerlo, sentí el deseo de besarlo cuando lo vi, Rick no ha cambiado mucho, aun conserva todo eso que me enamoró de él, aunque sus ojos si me han mirado de manera diferente, me gustaría saber que piensa.

Despierto muy temprano en la mañana, doy un par de vueltas y es justo cuando termino de desayunar que el teléfono suena, el identificador muestra el nombre de Rick, sonrío pues mi padre aun conserva su numero de teléfono, creo que el también tiene la esperanza de que ambos volvamos a ser los de antes.

He contestado después de pensarlo un poco, él ha sido mas que distante, escuchar su voz me hacer sentir escalofríos, necesito tanto sentirlo, el calor de su cuerpo y su labios besándome.

Me he sentado en el columpio esperándolo, miro mi reloj un par de veces, aun es temprano y mientras espero su llegada, recuerdo muy bien cada momento que pasamos aquí, sonrío pensando en lo feliz que era cuando estaba con él y luego me recrimino, siento ganas de llorar pues ahora es que me doy cuenta de que lo eché a perder, ahora quizás todo sería diferente.

Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj mientras me balanceo en el columpio, hasta que escucho su voz detrás de mí, reprimo la sonrisa que se ha formado en mis labios, por unos segundos es como si nada hubiese pasado, al estar los dos allí mirándonos como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado al menos por unos segundos.

Pero la conversación ha tomado un rumbo que no esperaba, sin embargo aunque él se ha negado ese breve momento en el que estuvimos tan cerca casi a punto de besarnos me da esperanzas, no me voy a rendir incluso si él insiste en seguir adelante con sus planes, entiendo que será difícil, bastante difícil.

Él se marcho dejándome allí, quise seguirlo pero comprendí que no era el momento, tengo que pensar muy bien lo que haré.

Me quedé allí un rato más, pensando en sus palabras, es verdad que ahora no somos solo nosotros dos, hay alguien mas y me niego a creer que Rick esta realmente enamorado de ella, lo se por como me miró cuando se acercó y estuvo a punto de besarme, juraría que por unos segundos mi corazón se detuvo.


	13. capítulo 13

**_gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a los que escriben, invitados, numayoss, minf, espero que se queden hasta el final. aun queda bastante y pues saben que me gusta recibir sus comentarios.nota: me disculpo si a veces me como las palabras a veces pienso mas rápido de lo que escribo._**

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, me levanté y caminé de nuevo, me detuve en un pequeño puesto de revistas, observé las portadas de las mismas y los periódicos que allí se encontraban, tomé una al azahar y volví a casa, me sorprendí cuando mi padre me miró entrar, parado en medio del salón.

-hola, qué haces aquí?

-es mi casa.

-sonrío.-tienes razón.

-de donde vienes?

-salí un rato.

-un rato que se extendió, no? Hace mas de 4 horas que estoy aquí, tuve que comer solo, deberías conseguir un teléfono al cual pueda llamarte.

-si, lo sé.

-me dirás a donde fuiste?

-fui a… yo… vi a Rick.

-en verdad?

-si.

-y?... cómo fue?

-mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-entiendo…cómo estás?

-tan terrible como siempre.

-vaya, entonces?

-entonces seguiré intentando pero por hoy he terminado, estoy cansada.

-le contaste tus planes?

-si, tenía que aprovechar que él estaba allí por fin, creo que me vi muy tonta pensando que el volvería a la primera.-pongo mis manos en la cintura.

-bueno creí que ya sabias eso, te lo dije, lo recuerdas?, tu lo viste.

-ya lo se papá, pero no dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere?

-si pero seamos sinceros hija, Rick hizo su vida sin ti, se va a casar y no creo que cambie de idea.

-eso también lo sé papá.

-cuanto tiempo te dieron en el trabajo?

-no mucho, la verdad que si creí que sería mas fácil.

-no debiste subestimar a Rick, él ha cambiado, he sido testigo de ello.

-voy a renunciar a mi trabajo.

-cómo?

-voy a renunciar, buscaré otro empleo, me quedaré aquí.

-estás segura de eso?, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, qué si Rick se niega a volver contigo?, si decide que su matrimonio con esa mujer es mas importante, tú no tendrás oportunidad alguna, ya lo pensaste? Y entonces dime que harás?

-no lo sé, ya pensaré en algo y no estoy tomando decisiones apresuradas, lo he pensado desde hace mucho pero no te lo había dicho, es que yo misma me rehusaba a creer que las cosas funcionarían, pase mucho tiempo creyendo lo que no era.

-y que era eso?

-que debía hacerlo yo sola.

-continuaras con eso?

-no lo se, eso es algo que aun no he decidido, lo único que si tengo claro es que voy a quedarme aquí.

-espero que no vuelvas a equivocarte.

-no, ésta vez no será así.

-y tu charla con Rick?, dijiste que no fue buena.

-no.

-dios Kate, desearía realmente que tu madre estuviese aquí y me dijera que hacer contigo, los chicos son mas fáciles.

-como lo sabes, no tuviste un hijo.

-no pero Rick parecía ser ese hijo que no tuve.

-me estás recriminando algo?

-de ninguna manera.

-bien, iré a dormir.

-no comerás?, aun es temprano.

-no, no tengo hambre.

-está bien, mañana saldré temprano pero creí que podríamos hacer algo ya que casi no nos vemos.

-mmm, déjame tomar un baño y podemos ir al cine te parece bien?

-está bien te espero.

Algunos minutos pasan, la verdad es que no quiero salir pero creo que le debo a mi padre pasar tiempo con él, después de lo de mi madre nos distanciamos y mucho y creo que de eso soy culpable también.

Una hora después estamos entrando al cine que está no muy lejos de casa, que raro se siente decirlo así, pasé mucho tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro que por un momento olvidé lo que era tener un hogar real.

Mi padre ha elegido la película, aunque no era de mi agrado he preferido no decir nada al respecto, él insistió en comprar dulces y palomitas, otra cosa a la que ya no estoy acostumbrada, pero todo sea por recuperar un poco de mi antigua vida.

Al día siguiente mi padre se despide de mi temprano, besa mi frente y me dice que volverá en un par de días, vuelvo a dormir.

Me levanto casia medio día, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice o creo que nunca fue así pero hay demasiado silencio, lo único que hago es pensar en Rick y trato de ocuparme en las tareas de la casa para no pensar en él pero esto es lo mas difícil que he hecho, por la tarde Tom me llama para saber como ha ido todo, bromea con la idea de que vuelva a trabajar y lo escucho perder aire cuando le digo lo que planeo.

-Beckett hablas en serio?

-mucho.

-pero y si él no quiere saber de ti?, nada te garantiza que las cosas cambiaran.

-eso ya lo sé pero me estoy arriesgando, nada es seguro.

-demonios Kate, se que dije que lucharas por él pero esto ya suena ridículo, me acabas de decir que te ha rechazado y aun así esperas que tu plan funcione, tan mal lo hago yo?

-no se trata de ti.

-y entonces de qué?

-pues de mi, de él, de que no quiero vivir sin él.

-suenas como una adolescente enamorada, creí que eras una mujer adulta y madura, podrías volver, podríamos intentarlo, yo puedo esforzarme y ayudarte a olvidarte de él.

-te juro que si las cosas fueran diferentes te tomaría la palabra, pero estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta la última de las consecuencias.

-y si no funciona volverás?

-no puedo asegurártelo.

-vaya que cuando se te mete una idea es difícil sacártela.

-deberías dormir, otro día hablaremos.

-bien pues que así sea.

Lo escucho suspirar resignado, no quiero que viva esperándome, yo no puedo verlo de otra manera mas que como amigo, aunque por algún tiempo me engañe pensando que si, ahora se que no.

Mi padre llega el viernes por la tarde me dice que se tomará el fin de semana, que su trabajo ha terminado y después me invita a hacer un corto viaje, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y creo que debo planear mejor lo que quiero hacer, así que sin pensarlo mucho le digo que estoy encantada de acompañarlo, preparo una pequeña maleta pues no nos iremos muchos días, el domingo por la noche estaremos de regreso, pues él debe atender una junta importante el lunes por la mañana.

Después de la cena nos quedamos sentados en el salón recordando cosas, viendo viejas fotografías, disfrutando simplemente de estar así como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, un cómodo silencio, él acaricia mi cabeza como cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir, no sabia cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que de manera automática él lo ha hecho, me hace sentir en paz, feliz.

-hija, por qué no vienes a trabajar conmigo?

-contigo?, en el despacho?

-si, acaso no eres abogada?

-si pero realmente nunca ejercí como tal.

-pero podrías aprender, si de verdad quieres quedarte por si las cosas con Rick funcionan podrías ayudarme en la oficina, yo te enseñaré lo que hayas olvidado, seguro que a Tony le encantara tenerte trabajando con nosotros.

\- tú crees?

-claro, realmente me gustaría que lo intentaras.

-puedo pensarlo?

-claro pero espero tu respuesta el lunes, tendré esta reunión de la que te hablé y podre hablar con Tony de eso.

-bien, me iré a la cama.

-descansa.

Me recuesto en la cama mientras abrazo un osito que Rick me regaló hace mucho y que por suerte encontré en alguna de las cajas que mi padre conserva con cosas mías.

El sábado muy temprano estábamos allí, he visto la salida del sol, realmente no era muy lejos y el clima era muy agradable, suficientemente agradable para pasar el rato.

Nos hemos instalado y yo salgo para desayunar pues hemos salido de casa aun en la oscuridad de la noche, mi padre se ha quedado un momento en la habitación atendiendo una llamada, me dice que me alcanzará en un momento, me he sentado esperando mi desayuno y casi me he atragantado con mi bebida, Rick ha pasado frente a mi y cual resorte me he levantado.

-Rick?

-que demonios haces aquí?

-he venido con mi padre.

-claro y hemos coincidido no? La madre que me parió.

-no es mi culpa de ninguna manera, dime que haces tú aquí?

-papá me invitó, solo pasó, pero sigue si no quieres verme.

-bien.-se va bastante molesto.

Regreso a la habitación donde mi padre se encuentra aun en el teléfono, no espero el desayuno, camino rápido por el corredor, estoy bastante contrariada y enojada, mi padre me va a escuchar, él me hace la seña con la mano para que espere y yo me quedo parada con los brazos cruzados.


	14. capítulo 14

**_espero disfruten este capítulo, saben esta historia por momentos me hace pensar en mad about you de hooverphonic. nos leemos en el próximo que aun queda camino que recorrer espero que se queden conmigo._**

-dime..-dice cuando termina la llamada.

-por qué estamos aquí?

-para pasar el rato, descansar, ya te lo había dicho.

-lo sabías?, sabías que él estaría aquí?

-no sé de que hablas, de quien me hablas?. -veo la confusión en su rostro.

-de Rick, está aquí con su mujer y me ha mirado con odio como si yo lo estuviese persiguiendo.

-no, no lo sabía, por que haría algo así?

-pues no lo se, tu dímelo.

-oye este viaje me surgió por que un amigo me cedió su estancia, él tenía el viaje planeado pero al final no pudo venir, te he visto demasiado preocupada y pensé que sería bueno, como demonios iba yo a saber que él estaría justo aquí, de haberlo sabido no lo habría hecho, no soy ese tipo de persona, si tanto te molesta nos vamos y ya, primero podemos desayunar y luego nos vamos no pienso conducir con el estomago vacío.

-pongo mi mano en la frente, doy un par de vueltas por la habitación y me detengo.-no quiero… no quiero que piense que lo estoy acosando, sé que somos adultos pero yo le dije que no desistiría y ahora estamos aquí, que coincidencia no?

-y entonces que hacemos, nos vamos?, nos quedamos?

-doy un par mas de vueltas, me rasco la cabeza, somos adultos.-quedémonos pero si la cosa se pone fea me vas a ayudar.

-claro, de verdad que no lo sabía, vamos a desayunar?

-si, vamos.

Ambos caminamos por el corredor hasta la entrada del restaurante del hotel, miro por la ventana es un bonito lugar, veo niños jugando a la orilla de la playa, parece un lugar al que puedes ir con tu familia y pasar un fin de semana tranquilo.

Al entrar miro alrededor, ellos no se ven por ningún lado, puedo sentirme un poco relajada, mi padre ha ordenado por los dos, él me cuenta parte de lo que ha hecho estos años en los que he estado lejos, me mira con tristeza cuando recuerda el momento en el que me fui.

-sentí como que te había perdido para siempre, ya había perdido a tu madre, no quería sentirlo así, sabia que algún día volverías pero también sabia que estabas haciendo algo que para ti era importante, me hubiese gustado que te quedaras y que trabajáramos juntos.

-lo sé, pero creí que tenia que hacerlo sola… y … todo era confuso para mi.

-dime una cosa, de que hablaste con Montgomery el día que te encontré hablando con él?

-tú lo conocías no es así?, creo que no me dijo nada que no supiera ya.

-si desde hacia varios años, fuimos amigos, después dejamos de vernos hasta que tu madre lo mencionó un día, resultó que trabajaban juntos en un caso de secuestro, y entonces continuamos nuestra amistad.

-nunca me dijeron lo que mamá hacía realmente.

-no eran…

-asuntos míos?

-no queríamos que te sintieras preocupada por eso y no, no eran asuntos tuyos, era trabajo, nuestro trabajo, tu madre hizo un trabajo extraordinario, nos conocimos en la universidad eso ya lo sabes lo que no sabes es que tu madre ya tenia ese trabajo cuando nos conocimos.

-a que te refieres?

-tu madre hizo un par de trabajos para la policía fuera de su trabajo como abogada digamos que era una especie de informante, después cuando nos casamos y empezamos a trabajar juntos lo dejó de lado, naciste tu y pensamos que no tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, pero hubo un trabajo mas que ella tuvo que hacer, la condición entonces era que se borrara todo dato de su participación, tu eras muy pequeña y no quisimos arriesgarnos, tu madre accedió no sin antes tener todas las garantías necesarias, se suponía que sería el último trabajo, ella siendo asistente de fiscal tenia acceso a documentos que otros no, así que la policía quiso aprovecharse de su situación, yo no estuve muy de acuerdo, pero conoces a tu madre ella siempre decía que lo tenia todo controlado, ustedes son muy parecidas.

-espera mamá era asistente de fiscal, por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-por eso por que eras pequeña por que se suponía que sería el último trabajo y por que no tenia caso realmente que lo habláramos contigo, de cualquier manera el tiempo pasó y fuera de los trabajos normales no hubo mas complicaciones, hasta ese entonces, un día Montgomery le llamó a tu madre, le dijo que necesitaban hablar, ella no me dijo lo que pasaba al principio, creo que ella tampoco sabía de que se trataba realmente hasta que las fotografías con las amenazas empezaron a llegar.

-yo los escuché un día, mas bien una noche los escuche hablando, yo sabía de las fotografías y de las amenazas, Montgomery me lo confirmó pero dijo que era normal, que eso solía pasar con frecuencia.

-bien pues te mintió, si es verdad que a veces las amenazas llegaban pero nunca se dirigían a ti o Rick creo que nadie de los que habían solicitado los servicios de tu madre alguna vez te conoció pero ese hombre había vuelto del pasado, ese hombre estaba relacionado con el que según seria el último trabajo de tu madre, él te conocía, te había vigilado por años, él tenia un hijo de tu edad, el muchacho fue tu compañero en el colegio aunque quizá tu no lo recuerdes, estaba metido en drogas y esas cosas así que dejó la escuela.

-de verdad y es ahora que me lo dices?

-en ese momento no sabia que las cosas se saldrían de control de esa manera y menos que tu madre terminaría muerta, el padre del muchacho, sabía tu nombre, tu edad, el nombre de Rick y un mundo de datos que requirieron tiempo.

-Montgomery dijo que alguien le había mentido a mi madre, quien fue y de que se trataba esa mentira?

-eso no lo sé, yo también he buscado algo que me diga que fue lo que pasó.

-ese hombre me enviaba mensajes, me decía que yo tenía algo que mi madre le había robado, tu sabes que fue?

-la verdad es que no, pero dime has vuelto a hablar con Montgomery después de aquella vez?

-no, no lo creí necesario, no había información que lo relacionara, tu piensas que él tuvo algo que ver?

-después de mucho pensar, creo que si, el problema es que cubrió muy bien sus huellas y no he podido encontrar algo más, me quedé sin pistas hace un tiempo y decidí que era momento de parar, no crees que deberías hacerlo tu también.

-no lo sé.

-se que es difícil dejarlo en el pasado sobretodo por que queda ese sentimiento de vacío pero eso es algo que nos ha consumido, nos ha llevado a cometer errores y a lastimar a quienes amamos

-eso es algo que aun no he decidido y entiendo lo que dices.

-y entonces que vas a hacer con Rick, por que espero que ya hayas pensado en el hecho de que no puedes volver a irte si planeas que lo de ustedes funcione, sabes bien lo que va a pasar si él te da la oportunidad y tu decides que debes irte de nuevo.

-lo sé papá, lo sé, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces y por eso quise venir y despejarme, pero con Rick tan cerca es imposible pensar.

-mi padre sonríe.-vas a necesitar mucho control para eso.

-me paso las manos por la cara con frustración.-espero que no nos crucemos otra vez aunque suena ridículo, como es que vinimos a coincidir?

-bueno quizá el universo conspira a tu favor.

-pero no aquí, con ella tan cerca, no podría ser mas sutil?.- ambo reímos.

A medio día, salgo de la habitación dispuesta a pasar un rato en la playa, esperando no verlos por allí, pero mas tonta e ilusa no puedo ser, pies él aparece en mi campo de visión, lleva una camiseta negra y una bermuda blanca, que se ajusta a su trasero y piernas, me cubro la cara con la toalla y respiro profundo.

-hola.-le escucho decir cerca de mi.

-hola.-no le miro.

-y tu padre?

-vendrá en un rato…tu prometida?

-mmm, salió tenía algo que hacer.-me siento aliviada de no tener que verla.

-bien.- saco el bloqueador y me lo pongo en las piernas y brazos pero no quiero quitarme la ropa que tengo puesta sobre el traje de baño, me siento un tanto avergonzada, pero Rick se quita la camiseta y hace lo mismo que yo, maldita sea, se que me esta provocando, esta jugando conmigo.-creí que no querías estar cerca de mi?

-yo también.-continua con lo que hace.-pero quería preguntarte algo.

-pues pregunta.

-pensabas en mi?.-no me mira.

-eso es todo?.-estoy incrédula de su pregunta.

-si

-todo el tiempo.-esta vez nos miramos a los ojos.

-y que hacías con ese tipo?.-el tono de su voz cambia.

-lo mismo que tu hacías con esas mujeres y con tu ahora prometida.

-eso no es justo tu me dejaste a mi.-ahora suena molesto.

-y por eso tenias derecho a hacerlo?

-no, pero no tenia mucha opción respecto a ti, tu no diste señales de vida en mucho tiempo y ya te lo dije creí que no me querías en tu vida.

-lo sé.

-y entonces?

-no te entiendo.

-entonces si pensabas en mi por que no volviste?, sabias que yo estaba esperándote.

-por que tenia algo que resolver y a la vez tenía miedo.

-que ha cambiado?

-estoy atorada con eso, quise pensar mejor las cosas y aquí estoy… repensando las cosas.

-entonces que soy yo, tú entretenimiento mientras te das un respiro y decides que hacer?

-yo no dije eso, si me di un respiro pero aun no se si debería continuar y ahora esta en pausa.-me acerco a él.-no eres mi entretenimiento, eres el amor de mi vida.

-Kate…por que me haces esto?

-hacerte que?, creí que estabas muy decidido a hacerlo, a casarte con ella.

-así es, pero te veo y tengo una sensación en el estomago muy extraña algo que no…había…sentido…

-con nadie más?

-así es y no me gusta.

-Rick, tengo muy claro que lo nuestro es complicado sabiendo que tu tienes planes que no me incluyen y así como me esperaste, te voy a esperar hasta que te des cuenta de que merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-pero no podría hacerle eso a ella, y tu…tu no estas segura de lo que harás, dime que va a pasar si en algún momento algo pasa, lo que sea y te vas por que según tu así debe ser.

-tengo muchas dudas, eso no lo puedo negar pero tengo una cosa muy clara, no me iré, no volveré a irme y si lo hago te llevaré conmigo.

-basta Kate, tu tienes una idea muy romántica de las cosas y yo ya te lo dije no puedo vivir de sueños y esperanzas.

Él toma su camiseta y se levanta para irse por el camino por donde llegó, me quedo allí pensando, esperando que las cosas entre los dos mejoren y podamos volver a lo que alguna vez fue aunque diferente.


	15. capítulo 15

**_si bueno les había dicho que esto tardaría un poco, van dando pequeños pasitos, ya saben que más vale paso que dure que trote que canse o eso decía mi abuela, jejeje. nos leemos en el próximo._**

Mi padre no tarda mucho más, cuando llega sonríe y me mira con curiosidad.

-qué?

-nada.

-entonces por qué me miras así?

-así como?

-vamos papá te conozco, nos viste hablando no?

-si y por eso no quise interrumpir.

-papá!

-qué?, se veían como los recuerdo.

-si pero no somos como nos recuerdas.

-bueno todo puede pasar.

Pasamos un rato tomando el sol y después decidimos ir al agua, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pasamos un rato tan lindo como este, sólo nos falta Rick.

Le hago una seña a mi padre de que iré a nadar, él asiente y luego lo veo recostarse de nuevo en uno de los camastros.

Estoy a una distancia considerable, disfruto de la vista y de flotar en el agua, dejándome llevar por un momento, cierro los ojos sintiendo la tibieza del sol en mi cara y el fresco del agua en mi cuerpo.

De pronto una manos me sostienen por la cintura y me obligan a voltear y ver quien se atreve a tocarme pero no veo a nadie, me sumerjo un poco, allí está él sonriendo con una mirada traviesa tal como la recuerdo.

-me asomo a la superficie al mismo tiempo que él.- qué hace?.-digo un poco incómoda

-nada, estoy aburrido.- él sonríe como si nada pasara pero yo no estoy cómoda con esto.

-y tu mujer?, no te preocupa que te vea conmigo?.-intento llegar a la orilla pero él toma mi mano.

-ella ha llamado, tardará un poco más.

-Rick no quiero ponerte en una posición difícil.

-lo piensa unos segundos y luego se aparta.-lo siento, tienes razón.

Él se aleja de mí saliendo del agua sin mirar atrás, realmente me desconcierta lo que hace, no quiero que se arme un escándalo si ella llega y nos ve así.

Salgo del agua cuando él ha desparecido de mi vista, me seco con la toalla, mi padre se ha ido también, me pongo de nuevo el vestido que llevaba y camino a la habitación, necesito darme un baño por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Mientras camino veo a Rick sentado en el bar, me siento tentada de acercarme, estoy parada fuera del ventanal, estoy a punto de dar un paso cuando la veo llegar, se acerca a él, lo besa y abraza, se sienta junto a él.

Prefiero que no me vea, no quiero causarle un problema a él.

Entro a la habitación, voy directo al baño, me deshago de todo residuo de arena que haya quedado oculto por allí, cuando salgo mi padre esta sentado esperándome, vemos televisión un rato mientras él envía un par de correos electrónicos, cuando termina me dice que me invita a cenar, acepto sin dudar, este tiempo con él me ha dejado muchas sorpresas.

Entramos al restaurante del hotel, ordenamos y mientras hablamos mi padre ordena un par de tragos.

-supongo que nunca imaginaste que algún día estarías bebiendo con tu hija?

-la verdad que no, pero ya no eres una niña, hace mucho que dejaste de serlo.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo.

-estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos, no sé, intentar contactar a Montgomery cuando volvamos, tu que piensas?

-prefiero esperar y ver en que situación me encuentro con Rick, no te molesta?

-para nada, al contrario creo que haces bien.

-gracias…papá?...yo, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que hice.

-eres mi hija, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Pasamos un rato agradable, no he visto a Rick lo que me hace sentir relajada, la cena termina y ambos vamos a la habitación, en el camino veo hacia la playa, hay una especie de fiesta con luces y música.

-por qué no vas?

-no, no creo que…

-anda eres joven yo iré a dormir, soy viejo.-besa mi frente.-quizá encuentres algo que te guste.

-bueno pero volveré pronto, solo iré a ver de que se trata.

-no te preocupes.

Camino en dirección al lugar hay bastante gente, la música suena alto y parece divertido, me siento en la barra pido una bebida y luego me dispongo a disfrutar de la vista, hacía ya algo de tiempo que no estaba en un lugar como este.

La gente va y viene, algunos mas jóvenes que yo bailan y beben, otros mas en pareja, se besan y acarician cubiertos por el manto de la oscuridad, lo que me divierte y al mismo tiempo me trae recuerdos de mi y de Rick besándonos en alguna esquina oscura en el salón de alguna fiesta.

Los minutos pasan y tras un tercer trago decido volver a la habitación, ha sido suficiente por hoy, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, me dirijo a la salida, me quito los zapatos cuando camino por la arena, miro el cielo estrellado y suspiro, no hay una estrella fugaz pero yo deseo que Rick me de otra oportunidad y sigo caminando.

Una mano me detiene cuando llego a una parte oscura del camino, me atrae y siento unos labios besándome y unas manos acariciando mi espalda. Al principio me resisto pero luego sé que es Rick quien esta conmigo y me dejo llevar por lo bien que se sienten sus labios y sus manos acariciándome.

Es como un sueño o quizá los efectos del alcohol, no lo sé, solo se que me siento bien y quiero más, me aferro a su espalda y sigo con el beso después de respirar profundo, Rick me apoya en la pared, se separa un poco y me mira, sus ojos azules me miran con deseo, empiezo a sentirme insegura de lo que pasara ahora, estamos arriesgándonos mucho al hacer esto aquí.

percibo el aroma del alcohol en su aliento y escucho como habla con dificultad por la misma razón, está ebrio y así no deben ser las cosas, intento separarme pero él se aferra a mi.

-te extrañé tanto, desde que te vi sentí la necesidad de tenerte cerca, quise besarte, acariciarte, sentirte solo mía, siento celos de verte con otro.-intenta besarme otra vez.

-Rick, no lo hagas, estas ebrio, esto no esta bien.

-pensé que tu también lo querías.-me abraza con mas fuerza.-dijiste que habías vuelto por mi, necesito sentirte.-su mano viaja a mi cintura y me sostiene con fuerza.

-pero no así Rick, se que mañana estarás sobrio y te arrepentirás de esto, ya tendremos tiempo para esto, ahora no.

-sigues teniendo dudas.

-no es eso, tu tienes una relación, si nos vamos a dar una oportunidad quiero que seas libre y que estés convencido de que quieres lo mismo que yo.

-pero, en verdad lo deseo.-puedo sentir como una erección va tomando forma, es difícil luchar con todo esto pero se que él se arrepentirá y quizá termine de alejarse de mi.

-Rick mírame.-tomo su cara con mis manos obligándolo a mirarme.-yo también lo deseo pero no así, quiero hacer bien las cosas, no dejaré de insistir pero ahora…ahora no, por favor ve a tu habitación, descansa.

Me zafo de su abrazo como puedo y camino lo mas rápido que puedo mirando a todos lados, en verdad que tenia tantas ganas de que pasara pero Rick no es muy dueño de sus actos y yo, yo quiero que todo resulte bien.

Al día siguiente Rick no aparece por ningún lado, no lo veo en el restaurante, en la playa o el área recreativa, simplemente desapareció, temo que no haya tomado bien lo que le dije y que ahora prefiera alejarse de mi, me siento triste y culpable al mismo tiempo, me pregunto una y otra vez si debí dejarme llevar por lo que pasaba en el momento aunque no era lo mejor ambos lo deseábamos.

Después de la comida, mi padre y yo caminamos un rato por la playa antes de dejar el hotel, vamos en silencio, se que él intuye algo pues de pronto me he quedado en silencio, sin embargo no habla, supongo que no quiere interrumpir mis reflexiones, me vendría bien un concejo pero me siento extraña de decirle lo que pasó con Rick, aunque es mi padre, los años de distancia no me hacen sentir cómoda de hablar de sexo y relaciones con él.

Es tarde cuando salimos, mi padre conduce, seguimos en silencio, miro a lo lejos pensando que veré a Rick pero no es así, realmente no tengo idea de que pudo haber pasado, solo espero que no sea por mi y que lo que sea que haya pasado no lo aleje mas.


	16. capítulo 16

**_este me ha quedado un poco largo, más que los anteriores, les contaré, cuando empecé a escribirlo pensé en cortarlo y hacer dos capitulos pero conforme iba avanzando me di cuenta de que no iba a funcionar, así que decidí que fuera un solo capítulo, además de que con esto quiero que sepan que estoy muy contenta por que esta historia ha tenido una buena aceptación y pues quise agradecerles, después de este capitulo tendremos unos pequeños cambios que espero les gusten, además de que bueno tengo bastante adelantado el siguiente capítulo, así que les preguntaré , es pasada la media noche oficialmente es viernes y ya que me hacen feliz con sus comentarios, les gustaría tener un segundo capitulo antes de que se acabe el día?, si es así comenten el capítulo y también si quieren otro hoy.nota:gracias a todos por seguir aquí, alba es bueno tenerla por aqui otra vez y saber que le esta gustando._**

Rick

Son las 5 de la tarde el viernes, día en que nos iremos al lugar que reservé para el fin de semana pero Gina sigue hablando por teléfono, he tenido que llamar al hotel para confirmar mi reservación y que no nos la quiten pues ya vamos tarde, aun quedan un par de horas en el auto, se que ella tiene trabajo pero tengo cierta molestia pues era algo que habíamos planeado y ella había dicho que no tenía inconvenientes y sin embargo aquí estoy sentado en el sillón mirando televisión, esperándola, deseando que deje lo que sea este haciendo.

Media hora después, estoy dormido en el sillón, siento su mano acariciándome la cabeza para despertarme, me sonríe, creo que después de todo no puedo estar enojado con ella.

El sol ha empezado a ponerse, bajo todo al auto aunque no llevamos mucho y subimos dispuestos a pasar un fin de semana juntos lejos del trabajo o eso creo pues una hora después Gina recibe una llamada, me mira un tanto nerviosa, parece que la reunión que según ella podía posponer se debe realizar y no ha podido hacer nada, vaya fin de semana que pasaré prácticamente solo, aunque si lo pienso bien no es mala idea quizá pueda relajarme, olvidarme de todo por un rato, después de lo que ha pasado con Kate necesito un tiempo solo.

Son casi las nueve cuando por fin llegamos, nos instalamos y salimos a cenar, la vista es maravillosa a pesar de ser de noche, el lugar es bonito y muy agradable, ordenamos y de cuando en cuando nos besamos, mientras compartimos nuestros platos, le propongo ir al bar después de la cena, tomar algo y quizá mas tarde terminar en nuestra habitación, ella no duda toma mi mano y nos dirigimos al lugar, pasamos un buen rato, hablamos de lo que haremos cuando nos casemos, me vuelve a preguntar sobre la luna de miel y yo le digo que es una sorpresa.

Tal como lo he pensado terminamos en la habitación, desnudos y sudorosos, Gina se ha dormido pero yo sigo despierto, miro por la ventana siento la brisa salada en mi cara y mis pensamientos viajan hacia Kate, pienso en que me encantaría que fuese ella quien descansara a mi lado ahora, quisiera volver a estar así con ella, empiezo a sentirme molesto por pensar en eso, ella se ha vuelto un dolor de cabeza, sigue paseándose descaradamente por mis sueños y ahora con mas fuerza, desde que la vi, desde que hablamos, vuelve una y otra vez a mis pensamientos.

Estoy enrollado en la sábana cuando oigo pasos, unos tacones me despiertan, miro la hora son las 7 apenas, me doy la vuelta he intento seguir durmiendo pero las pisadas se acercan a donde estoy, me obligan a despertar.

-Rick debo irme.-escucho a Gina.

-me levanto sobresaltado.-a dónde?, por qué?

-tengo la reunión a las 10 y debo ir, soy la encargada ya te lo había dicho, este nuevo escritor no irá si yo no estoy allí y la editorial esta muy interesada en él, prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda.

-pero Gina era nuestro fin de semana y ahora estaré solo.

-perdón en verdad no puedo quedarme pasaremos el resto del día juntos, si?, lo prometo pero no puedo dejar esto podría costarme mi empleo y no quiero eso.

-bien.-me siento en la cama, comienzo a vestirme.

-deberías dormir un poco más.

-no quiero, ya estoy despierto no puedo dormir.-me dirijo al baño.-te veo mas tarde.

No veo cuando ella se va, no quería sonar molesto pero no he podido evitarlo, salgo dispuesto a desayunar algo y quizá pasar un rato en la playa, me sorprendo cuando llego al restaurante y veo a Kate allí sentada, discutimos por un momento no puedo creer que me haya seguido hasta aquí y que después finja que no sabia que nos encontraríamos, ella debe creer que soy estúpido y no entiendo lo que planea y eso me disgusta.

Decido volver a la habitación, Gina me llama para decirme que tardara un poco más, realmente me siento enojado como se supone que no piense en Kate, sin Gina a mi lado y ella tan cerca. Me recuesto un rato en la cama, mil preguntas me dan vuelta la cabeza, miro mi reloj el tiempo pasa tan lento, así que decido salir y dar un paseo, en mi recorrido miro alrededor.

A estas alturas es ridículo pensar que no me la voy a encontrar, después de varios minutos así es, ella y su padre hablan de algo, están tan inmersos en su discusión que no se dan cuenta de mi presencia, no puedo escuchar de que hablan, me voy pues no es de mi incumbencia.

Pido servicio a la habitación y varios minutos después decido volver a salir y allí esta ella de nuevo, la observo un par de minutos, se ve tan hermosa, los años no pasan por ella y realmente siento la necesidad de acercarme, tocarla y por que no besarla, me muerdo el labio pensando que soy un estúpido pues justo ahora con mis pensamientos le soy infiel a mi mujer deseando a otra, no lo pienso mas y me acerco.

Hablo con ella algunos minutos, se que no debería, Gina podría aparecer en cualquier momento pero no puedo dominar el deseo que siento por Kate, sus respuestas a mis preguntas me dejan aun con mas dudas, dice que si se va lo hará conmigo y yo no puedo creerle.

No me voy muy lejos, la observo cuando habla con su padre y cuando se va mientras ella se sumerge en el mar, decido acercarme, ella no presta atención bajo el agua miro su cuerpo, soy un maldito imbécil, la deseo tanto, me acerco a ella, tomo su cintura y aunque no luce sorprendida, si se ve contrariada, entiendo lo que dice, se suponía que esto no debería pasar y ahora estoy muy confundido, me recrimino cuando escucho sus palabras, es verdad lo que dice y eso me hace sentir como un verdadero imbécil, me voy pensando que no debería estar allí y tampoco hacer lo que estoy haciendo, jugar con fuego, no es justo para nadie, me siento en el bar, ordeno un trago, algo fuerte, no se cuando llegará Gina y realmente no estoy de humor para verla solo quisiera desaparecer, considero la idea de irme, no tengo deseos de estar aquí teniendo a Kate tan cerca me siento tentado a hacer lo que dije que no haría.

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que siento una mano tocando mi espalda, cuando volteo veo a Gina a mi lado, me besa y abraza, ordena una cerveza para ella, hablamos de distintas cosas y después la llevo a la habitación.

-Rick, vayamos a la playa un rato.-beso su espalda desnuda y por un momento me siento culpable de haber hecho el amor con ella pensando en Kate, la complazco y me levanto, me visto y camino con ella hasta llegar a la orilla, su piel blanca se eriza con el agua, nadamos y jugamos en la orilla, por un momento me olvido de Kate, ordenamos algunas bebidas, nos recostamos en los camastros, después de varias bebidas empiezo a sentirme un tanto ebrio, Gina me mira con una media sonrisa, pero algo la hace cambiar su actitud.

-dime qué hace aquí?

-qué?, de qué me hablas?

-esa mujer esta aquí, me dirás que no lo sabias?.-me señala hasta donde Kate camina junto a su padre.

-no, no lo sabía.

-y yo me chupo el dedo no?, Rick dime que pasa?

-nada, no pasa nada, ella, no se que hace aquí.

-es increíble.-se levanta molesta.

-es una coincidencia, te juro que no sabia.- intento tomar su mano pero ella se aleja de mi.

-la veo cruzarse de brazos.-no te creo nada.

-Gina por favor, es solo una coincidencia y mira está con alguien, crees que si quisiera algo con ella sería tan estúpido de traerte conmigo, pude inventar cualquier cosa, venir solo y ya, pero estoy contigo.

-me iré a la habitación.-Gina se va dejándome allí sintiéndome enojado y miserable.

Sabía que algo así pasaría, sabía que Gina la vería pero soy un estúpido por no haberlo evitado, pido algunas bebidas más, se que estoy ebrio y también se que ha anochecido, sentado en el camastro escucho la música no muy lejos de donde estoy, debería irme a mi habitación y dormir, este fin de semana es un asco y no puedo evitar pensar que Kate es la culpable pero luego pienso que no, no es solo su culpa es mía también, debí irme cuando pude.

Los minutos pasan la música aumenta el volumen así como la multitud, observo las luces y el movimiento, camino hasta el lugar, me siento en un sillón apartado, observando a las parejas bailar, me acerco a la barra y pido una cerveza, vuelvo a mi lugar, creo que nunca había bebido tanto como hoy pero estoy enojado, conmigo, con Gina y sobretodo con Kate, me pregunto por que tuvo que volver?, por qué tenía que aparecer aquí?, sigo mirando hasta que Kate aparece, ella sonríe pide una bebida, parece disfrutar del lugar y de la música, mira a la nada con nostalgia, imagino que recuerda momentos que vivimos juntos.

Media hora después la veo salir, camino tratando de adelantarme y no perderla de vista, salgo por otra lado y espero, la observo desde la oscuridad, ella se detiene, mira al cielo, la conozco, sé que pide un deseo, de nuevo camina, me estiro hasta alcanzar su mano y la jalo hacia a mi, no pierdo el tiempo la beso y acerco su cuerpo al mío, me siento increíblemente bien cuando siento sus labios en los míos y mis manos acariciando su espalda pero ella se resiste y yo insisto, me aferro a su cuerpo, sentirla así me excita, pero ella tiene un momento de lucidez a pesar de haber bebido se que no está ebria y que sus pensamientos son mas claros, yo no quiero dejarla ir, la beso, le digo que la deseo y espero que sea suficiente para obtener lo que quiero y lo que quiero es hacerla mía solo para quitarme estas ganas de sentirme dentro de ella, la razón gana y ella me mira me dice que me desea pero no así, no en esas condiciones, algo me hace pensar, es verdad lo que dice, algo hace conexión en mi cerebro y dejo de escuchar lo que dice, debo irme, estar aquí no me hace bien, estoy perdiendo la cabeza y el alcohol ha sido la peor elección, así que la suelto cuando ella hace el movimiento y yo salgo disparado rumbo a mi habitación , Gina me mira desconcertada creo que no se ha enterado de nada y es mejor, voy directo al baño, el agua fría me hace pensar, debemos irnos no puedo seguir aquí, me apoyo en la pared mientras pienso cual debe ser mi siguiente movimiento, espero minutos bajo el agua dándole vueltas y mas vueltas al asunto, por fin me cubro con una toalla, después de haberlo pensado comienzo a empacar mis cosas.

-que haces?

-debemos irnos.

-por qué?

-ella esta aquí, no lo sabia y creí que no me afectaría pero no es así, vámonos por favor.

-Rick, estas ebrio, por que no descansas, ven a la cama, si mañana aun quieres irte lo haremos pero ahora no es bueno salir.

-me siento en la cama.-lo siento, de verdad que no sabia que ella estaría aquí.-digo al momento de recostarme, siento sus manos acariciándome.

-duerme lo necesitas.-siento sus labios besándome y sus manos en mi cabello, eso se siente bien.

-Gina, te amo, no lo dudes.-es lo último que recuerdo que le digo antes de por fin dormirme.

No escucho nada más hasta que el sonido del teléfono me despierta, Gina está a mi lado aunque un tanto separada de mi, veo la hora, aun es temprano, tengo un vago recuerdo de lo que pasó anoche, aunque eso no significa que he olvidado lo sucedido con Kate, intento pensar, razonar pero es inútil, tengo una sola idea, debemos irnos no puedo pasar mas tiempo aquí con Kate tan cerca.

-amor.-susurro en su oído.

-ella se remueve.-mmm, qué hora es?

-temprano.

-por qué me despiertas?

-debemos irnos.

-por qué?

-sabes por que.-guardo silencio unos segundos meditando que diré.-no es bueno estar aquí.

-estas seguro.-dice dándose la vuelta .

-si lo estoy, prefiero estar en casa.

-bien.

Ella se levanta medio dormida, guarda sus cosas y cuando está lista salimos, aun es temprano, soy un cobarde pero ahora no estoy dispuesto a seguir aquí con Kate tan cerca, lo mejor es alejarme, dejar que el tiempo pase y después retomar mi camino.

El viaje no es largo y pronto estamos en casa, Gina me mira con cierta tristeza, aunque lo evito se que en algún momento tendremos que hablar, decido adelantarme, me acerco hasta donde ella se encuentra, sigue inmersa en lo que piensa.

-ahora no Rick.

-tenemos que hablar.

-si pero ahora no, se que no has sido tú, pero no me hace feliz que ella haya vuelto para llevarse lo que es mío.

-ella no se llevará nada, te lo dije.

-tienes dudas, creo que necesitas pensar lo que quieres hacer, ahora por favor déjame trabajar, tengo cosas pendientes.

No digo nada más, camino a la habitación, miro por la ventana, esto era algo que no quería que pasara, ahora no sé que hacer.

Vuelvo al salón, la veo sentada en el sillón escribiendo, tomo mis llaves y salgo, necesito aire. En un primer intento pienso en tomar el auto pero después creo que es mejor caminar, Kate está arruinando mi vida de nuevo y lo peor de todo es que tengo ésta confusión en mi cabeza, no quiero herir a Gina pero ahora se que es inevitable y no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kate, me pregunto si será verdad lo que me ha dicho, si de verdad ha vuelto para quedarse y si luchará por que estemos juntos, veo el letrero de un bar, me siento tentado a entrar y luego me regaño pues fue precisamente eso lo que me provocó todo lo que estoy pensando, fueron el alcohol y mi necesidad de sentirla cerca los que me llevaron a besarla y a tocarla, eso no estuvo bien para mi cabeza pero mi corazón volvió a latir como hace mucho no lo hacía y sé que fue solo por ella.

Sigo caminando, pensando, la noche comienza a caer, vuelvo a sentirme inseguro, todo aquello que le dije a Kate suena ahora como una mentira, miro alrededor sé que estoy lejos de casa, Gina me envía un mensaje, me pregunta donde estoy, no contesto solo sigo caminando.


	17. capítulo 17

**_pues si aquí estoy de nuevo para quienes lo quisieron, la verdad que esperaba gritos desgarradores pidiéndolo, jajajaja no seria muy difícil que eso sucediera, pero se los prometí, como les dije esto tendrá pequeños cambios pero no sufran las cosas mejorarán, queridos invitados, minf espero que les guste.(no sé que hora es donde se encuentran ustedes pero aquí el sol aun se deja ver, así que sigue viendo viernes, jejejejeje._**

Kate

Algunos días pasan desde el viaje que hicimos, no he vuelto a ver a Rick, me siento como al principio, se que él necesita pensar pero yo siento que no puedo más.

Así como me lo pidió mi padre he decidido trabajar con él, no renuncié a mi trabajo simplemente pedí una licencia, quizá algún día sienta la necesidad de volver si las cosas con Rick no funcionan, Tony el amigo de mi padre se ha puesto feliz de que vaya a trabajar con ellos.

Antonio Soriano o como el prefiere que lo llamen Tony llego al país siendo muy joven, hijo de inmigrantes tenia apenas 9 años cuando sus padres llegaron desde ecuador, fue la dedicación de sus padres lo que lo motivo a trabajar hasta conseguir la ciudadanía, tuvo que aprender el idioma, pues conocía muy poco, pero con el tiempo lo consiguió, con ayuda de mi padre consiguió su primer empleo en el despacho hasta que se hicieron socios, es un gran hombre y yo siempre lo he visto como si fuese de la familia, un tío, sobrina así me llama él, al ser hijo único y haber dejado su país no tiene mas familia que sus padres que ahora viven en Miami, donde se sienten mas cómodos.

Supe que estuvo casado pero una enfermedad le arrebató a su mujer y ahora después de tanto tiempo de no verlo mi padre dice que ha tenido una que otra relación aunque nada serio, Tony es algunos años menor que él, sin embargo su cabello casi blanco lo hace ver mas viejo que mi padre, cuestión de genética me decía cuando era niña pues yo siempre pensé que era mayor que mi papá.

Ese lunes temprano he llegado a la oficina con mi papá y Tony me ha recibido como lo que es tras años de no vernos, su rostro sigue igual a la última vez que lo vi, él no estuvo en el funeral de mi madre pues no estaba en la ciudad, mi padre me dijo que se habían visto cuando regresó a la ciudad pero yo ya no estaba allí, le insistió en traerme de vuelta pero mi padre prefirió dejarme en paz.

Después de hablar unos minutos y de que se enterase de la propuesta de mi padre me ha dicho que no puedo negarme, claro que no pensaba hacerlo pero se siente bien ver a alguien conocido a quien quiero como si fuese mi familia, él me ha corregido somos familia.

Los siguientes días tanto mi padre como él me ayudan a actualizar mis conocimientos, mi padre me dice que quizá seria bueno refrescar la memoria con un caso pequeño y me envía con Tony a ver a una mujer que ha decidido divorciarse de su esposo por una infidelidad.

Es lo mas raro que he sentido pues si lo pienso, lo que hice con Rick al meterme de nuevo en su vida y el día que nos besamos es técnicamente una infidelidad, sonrío pensando en como me convertí en la tercera en discordia de una pareja con planes de boda.

Escuchamos los argumentos de la mujer, su esposo se niega a darle el divorcio razón por la cual estamos aquí, ella está buscando la manera de separarse de él y poder rehacer su vida en otro lugar, ella dice que no puede perdonarlo aunque él se lo ha pedido ya de muchas maneras, no tienen hijos y él jura que ella es el amor de su vida y quiere que sigan juntos, sin embargo ella no está dispuesta a seguir, yo escucho con detenimiento y pienso en sus palabras, es Tony quien se encarga de la situación, yo como dijo mi padre soy aprendiz.

Unos minutos después Tony se levanta para atender una llamada, nos quedamos sentadas en la sala, nos miramos y ella sonríe con cierta incomodidad.

-es tu padre, o?.-hace un gesto con ambas manos.

-no, es de la familia, es mi… tío.-digo por fin.

-oh, es un hombre atractivo.-dice sonriendo.

-si usted lo dice.

-es verdad son familia.

Nos quedamos calladas un momento más, hasta que ella me hace otra pregunta.

-casada?

-no.

-no lo hagas, los hombres son traicioneros.

Prefiero no contestar, su situación mas que para fines de trabajo no es de mi incumbencia.

-perdón, no debería, yo solo soy su asistente

-entiendo, disculpa.

Ella se para y camina, atraviesa una puerta y yo respiro, no es bueno inmiscuirse de forma personal en la vida de los clientes.

Miro alrededor, es un lugar elegante, se nota que dinero no falta aunque si otras cosas, me estiro en el sillón, pienso en Rick y en lo que estará haciendo, los días son mas complicados desde aquel beso, cada noche antes de dormir pienso en él, realmente quisiera poder verlo aunque fuera solo eso.

Tony vuelve al mismo tiempo que la mujer regresa, la reunión continua unos minutos más y después salimos de la casa, nos dirigimos a su auto pero le digo que si no hay otro asunto pendiente necesito ir a otro lugar, él no pone objeciones y se ofrece a llevarme, algo a lo que me rehúso, prefiero caminar.

Lo veo alejarse después de despedirse de mi, camino despacio por la calle.

Veo un par de aparadores y luego entro a un pequeño local de café, me siento en la barra y ordeno, reviso mis mensajes y luego solo paso el rato, miro una de las revistas que están allí para los clientes, es lo que me agrada de este lugar puedes leer lo que quieras mientras comes algo y después dejarlo en su lugar sin problema, normalmente leo cosas interesante para mi, odio las revistas de chismes pero hoy al estar buscando veo una portada en una de esas revistas, Rick aparece en la portada, estas son tan amarillistas, su prometida aparece en un recuadro pero no es eso lo que llama mi atención, yo aparezco allí aunque no se ve bien mi cara se perfectamente que soy yo, tomo la publicación y busco la página, el artículo dice que tienen una crisis de pareja, muy probablemente por una infidelidad del escritor y que al parecer han detenido sus planes de boda, estoy completamente sorprendida, se que esto se deriva de aquel encuentro que tuvimos en el parque, realmente soy estúpida, debí anticipar que eso pasaría, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe estar pasando por la cabeza de Rick, una cosa que sí tengo segura es que él debe estar completamente enojado, furioso conmigo.

Pago lo consumido y salgo del lugar, me voy directo a casa, sigo viviendo con mi padre, por el camino busco la revista, la compro y continúo.

Al llegar arrojo las cosas sillón y me encierro en mi habitación, busco de nuevo y continúo leyendo.

El artículo dice que el escritor tuvo un encuentro con una mujer desconocida y recién llegada a la ciudad, no puedo creerlo, también dice que su prometida lo ha descubierto y por esa razón ha decidido aplazar la boda, no dicen nada mas pero ya por si sola es escandalosa la fotografía.

Lanzo la revista al suelo me cubro la cara con las manos, se que Rick no querrá hablar conmigo, pero necesito saber que esta pasando, busco en la agenda que mi padre tiene junto a la mesa del teléfono en la sala, allí está, por un momento me debato entre hacerlo o no, me digo que lo peor que puede pasar es que él no me conteste.

Por fin marco el número, espero a que él conteste pero no lo hace, espero unos segundos mas y vuelvo a intentar, esta vez solo escucho su respiración, creo que sabe que soy yo.

-Rick?.-no hay respuesta.-Rick, por favor?

-qué quieres Kate?

-yo…no… se

-entonces por que llamas, ya estarás feliz, te dije que no te quería cerca, mira lo que has hecho.-el comienza a gritar.

-Rick sabes muy bien que eso no fue mi culpa.

-no, claro que no, el idiota aquí he sido yo, no hay mas culpable que yo, no debí verte, no debí llamarte, no debí hacer tantas cosas, ahora ella se fue y tu conseguiste lo que querías, eso ha sido muy bajo Kate, como pudiste ser tan hija de puta, como?.- sus gritos resuenan por la habitación.

-no digas eso Rick, tu sabes que yo no quería que esto pasara.

-dijiste que insistirías, que mejor manera de hacerlo que tomar esas fotos, así crearías conflicto entre nosotros, solo dime por qué?

-no fui yo Rick, no sabia que esas fotos existían, te lo dije, recuerdas?, yo no quería que las cosas fueran así.

-sabes que no te creo, a eso viniste a terminar de destruir mi vida.

-no Rick, no, de verdad no fui yo.-siento las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-desaparece de mi vida Kate, por que no te vas a la mierda de donde no debiste volver, ya lo hiciste una vez tienes lo que querías ahora vete.

Él termina la llamada y yo me siento miserable, intento hablar de nuevo con él pero es inútil su teléfono suena desconectado, no se que hacer, me cambio de ropa y salgo de nuevo tengo que verlo, voy caminando apresurada por la calle pero algo me hace detenerme, me recargo en una pared y pienso que tan bueno sería buscarlo ahora, quizá solo me queda esperar a que él se calme y entonces acercarme, doy la vuelta de regreso a casa, mi padre se encuentra allí cuando entro, lo veo sosteniendo la revista, antes de que diga algo me lanzo a sus brazos y lloro desconsolada.

-que ha pasado?.-no puedo hablar solo llorar.-vamos Kate todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

\- él está enojado conmigo, papá no quiere saber mas de mi, yo no quería que esto pasara.

-lo se mi amor, lo se, dale tiempo, ya veras que todo mejora, ven.

Ambos caminamos al sillón, me recuesto y apoyo la cabeza en sus piernas mientras sigo llorando hasta quedarme dormida.


	18. capítulo 18

**_veo que no les gusto mucho el capitulo anterior, lo siento mucho pero era una parte importante de la historia, espero que este si les guste, Martha, se que la he mencionado con anterioridad pero por ahora no hará su grandiosa aparición, ya será en algún momento, gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir aunque no sea lindo, por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo.quiero que sepan que lo aprecio mucho, incluso a los que llamo mis lectores fantasma, se que existen pero nunca se dejan leer, jejeje igual se que están allí. con este capítulo trataré de sanar un poco ese corazón roto, espero que sigan hasta el final y saben que espero sus comentarios._**

**_"And the hardest part Was letting go not taking part You really broke my heart"_**

Es casi media noche cuando despierto, aún sigo en el sillón, pero ahora estoy cubierta con una manta, miro mi reloj, me siento y miro a mi alrededor, todo está en silencio, camino a mi habitación, mi padre no esta en su habitación, me pregunto a donde pudo haber ido a esta hora.

En la mañana tony me despierta cuando me llama, me dice que debe hacer un par de entrevistas y que quiere que lo acompañe, me doy un baño y salgo rumbo a la oficina.

Mi padre ya está allí y antes de ir con tony me pide que pase a su oficina.

\- cómo estas?

-bien.

-pues díselo a tu cara.

-papá no estoy de humor para chistes.

-lo sé, por que no te tomas el día?

-no, necesito distraerme, quedándome en casa no puedo evitar pensar en él.

-bien si necesitas algo llámame.

Paso el día fuera con Tony, yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro haciendo trámites, por la noche ceno con él y luego me voy a casa, los días siguientes pasan igual, al menos cuatro, creo que hago las cosas de manera automática, me lleno de trabajo, tony dice que he mejorado mucho y que hago un excelente trabajo.

El quinto día después del trabajo recibo una llamada, el identificador me dice que es Tom quien llama.

-hola Tom.

-vi las noticias.

-tu no ves televisión.- digo con fastidio pues se hacia donde se dirige esa conversación.

-no pero entro a internet y lo he visto ésta mañana.

-si, y?.-no quiero sonar molesta, él no tiene la culpa pero estos días han sido difíciles para mi, sin saber como es que voy a acercarme de nuevo a Rick.

-vamos Kate vuelve, no tienes nada que hacer allí.

-no y no te pedí tu opinión.

-Kate, has hablado con él?

-no.

-sabes que es ridículo lo que estás haciendo, iré por ti si quieres, si no encuentras el valor para aceptar que te equivocaste.-escucharlo decir eso aumenta mi enojo.

-dije que no Tom, no me escuchaste, tengo empleo y me gusta, estoy bien aquí.-le grito sin querer.

-tu naciste para trabajar en el FBI.

-déjalo ya si?, empieza a molestarme tu insistencia.

-iré en unos días piénsalo, podrías volver conmigo, podrías quedarte conmigo unos días y no se…-separo un poco el teléfono de mi, no quiero escuchar lo que dice, solo quiero que se calle.

-escucho que alguien llama a la puerta.-espera un momento, alguien está afuera.-cuando abro lo veo allí parado.-hablaremos después.-termino la llamada sin escuchar nada más.

-Rick.-estoy sorprendida de verlo allí.

-puedo pasar?

-claro pasa.-me hago a un lado, estoy confundida con su visita.

-no interrumpo, verdad?

-por supuesto que no, no hace mucho que llegué, siéntate.

\- él camina por la sala pero no se sienta.-perdón por venir así.

-no tienes por que pedir perdón.

-tu padre?

-salió de viaje, volverá mañana.

-bien.

-nos miramos unos segundos, puedo percibir su aroma, es sencillamente increíble.-y a que debo tu visita?

-quería preguntarte algo pero no quería llamarte, las llamadas son impersonales y necesitaba verte a los ojos.

-pues dime en que puedo ayudarte.-ambos seguimos de pie.

-alguien me envió esto.-me acerca un sobre amarillo, miro su contenido y me sorprendo, dentro hay viejas fotografías que ya conozco.

-supongo que no sabes quien fue?

-no, por eso estoy aquí.

-no había visto esto hace mucho, creí que ya no existían.

-entonces sabías de esto.

-si, fue una de las razones por las que me fui.

-lo veo dudar sobre lo siguiente que dirá.-Kate, de verdad no enviaste esas fotografías, las de la revista.-mas que una pregunta ha sido una afirmación.

-no Rick, te juro que no fui yo, no pretendía que las cosas fueran así, si algo pasaba entre nosotros no quería que fuera por algo como eso.

-entiendo, yo… discutí con Gina, supongo que perdí el control.

-lo lamento, cuando dije que insistiría no me refería a eso, quería ganarme tu corazón y confianza bien, no con esa clase de porquerías.

\- él mira por la ventana.- quién crees que lo hizo?

-no sé, alguien que quería dinero, que otro objetivo perseguirían?

-si, supongo que si.

-y como has estado?. -esta vez él me mira

-aun no se como me siento, Kate quería decirte que lamento mucho haberte gritado.

-no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó.-asiente bajando la vista al suelo.

-supe que trabajas con tu padre.

-si, él me ofreció trabajar con él, me gusta, realmente me gusta.-intento que mi voz suene firme y no con el temblor que recorre mi cuerpo debido a los nervios.

-bien por ti.

-quieres algo, agua o un café?.-intento alargar su visita.

-me gustaría mas una cerveza, crees que se pueda?

-déjame ver, mi papá a veces tiene.-me apresuro a la cocina por suerte hay unas botellas en el refrigerador lo que agradezco por que tenerlo aquí fue algo que no pensé que pasaría y quiero extenderlo lo mas que pueda.-aquí tienes.

-gracias.-le da un buen trago y luego me sonríe.

-ven, siéntate.-ambos nos sentamos en el sillón, en cada esquina, nos miramos y por momentos sonreímos nerviosos.

-creo que no me casaré. -dice de pronto.-Gina está muy enojada conmigo y ha aceptado una encomienda de la editorial en chicago, dice que necesitamos distancia.-lo veo sonreír con tristeza.-aun no se cuando volverá.

-lo siento.

-creí que te daría gusto.

-Rick se lo que dije, pero no era este el modo, y realmente lamento que estés pasando por esto.

-entiendo…-se queda en silencio por un momento su mirada vuelve al suelo, no se atreve a hablar, piensa unos segundos más y entonces pregunta.- qué voy a hacer Kate?.

-no se a qué te refieres?

-no he dejado de pensar en ti, desde aquel día en la playa, creí que alejándome de ti todo se resolvería pero creo que soy yo quien se siente aliviado por que Gina se fuera y también me siento culpable, no quería herirla de esa manera, pero tu volviste y ahora estoy confundido.

-Rick, no se que decirte.

-has dicho mucho en muy poco tiempo… en verdad te quedarás?

-si, eso es lo que haré.

-por qué?, creí que era mas importante tu madre?

-mi madre es importante, lo ha sido todos estos años pero te necesito conmigo.

-siempre creí que nunca volverías, que dedicarías tu vida a resolver su muerte.

-así lo creí en un momento, pero luego me di cuenta de que era inútil seguir sola, necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba saber que podía mantener los pies en la tierra y tú siempre fuiste mi cable a tierra, por mucho tiempo pensar en volver contigo me mantenía en la búsqueda, supongo que pensé que todo sería fácil y rápido y que en poco tiempo volvería, tardé mucho en entender que no debía estar sola.

-qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?

-tú, te vi en televisión anunciando tu compromiso y se que sonará egoísta pero no quería perder lo que siempre creí que era mío.

-que curioso, Gina dijo lo mismo hace algunos días.-lo veo sonreír pero su sonrisa sigue siendo triste.-me gustaría creerte pero no encuentro como.

-te entiendo, en verdad lo hago, voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

-quizá deba irme.

-bien, dame eso.-mis dedos tocan los suyos cuando tomo la botella vacía.

-volveré a verte?.-dice sin soltarla y aun tocando mis dedos.

-siempre que quieras, sabes donde estoy.

-gracias.- se levanta al mismo tiempo que lo dice.

-lo acompaño hasta la puerta.-descansa.-decimos ambos al mismo tiempo y él se inclina pero se detiene unos centímetros antes de besarme.

-puedo darte un beso?.-soy yo quien pregunta.

Él no responde solo suspira, cuando creo que se alejará hace lo contrario y se acerca a mis labios dejando dos pequeños besos allí.

-descansa.-vuelve a decir antes de irse.

Mi corazón late a un ritmo acelerado, desearía extender este momento, desearía seguir besándolo pero debo mantener la calma, quizá este sea uno de los tantos pasos que daremos antes de estar juntos otra vez.


	19. capítulo 19

**_que por que actualizo seguido?no lo se, les gusta o le damos mas espacio?_**

Rick

Gina y yo tuvimos una discusión unos días después de lo que pasó en el hotel aunque yo intenté enmendar las cosas ella no creyó mis palabras.

Todo termino de irse a la mierda cuando una estúpida revista publicó una serie de fotografías donde aparecía con Kate hablando en el parque, desesperado le llame a mi publicista intentando saber quien había sido el imbécil que lo había hecho, se habían desecho en disculpas afirmando que investigarían lo sucedido.

Esa misma noche Gina llegó como alma que lleva el diablo, gritando improperios.

-que demonios es esto Richard?, me has estado viendo la cara de idiota.-arroja la revista y me golpea en la cabeza.

-no Gina no es lo que piensas.

-y como se supone que es?, por que no me dijiste que la habías visto, que habían hablado?

-si la vi, solo para despedirme de ella para dejarle en claro que no quería nada con ella.

-y tu crees que yo soy estúpida, si hasta te siguió al hotel, dime te revolcaste con ella cuando yo no estaba?

-no es así Gina.

-intenta explicarlo, te escucho.

-ella fue con su padre, todo fue una coincidencia, es todo.

-maldita sea Rick, no se que demonios hago aquí contigo, eres un imbécil y te has estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo.

-Gina por dios te juro que no es así.

-no claro, debí darme cuenta antes, actuabas muy extraño, debí anticipar que esto pasaría, por algo ella volvió, si aquí la que sobra soy yo, como no lo vi antes, sigues enamorado de ella.

-maldición Gina ya te dije que no es así.

-me sigues tratando como si fuese una niña.

-cuando demonios he hecho eso.

-ese día en el hotel, te urgía irte por que ella estaba allí, y claro estabas preocupado por que yo estuviese allí , no podías acostarte con ella como querías.

-no me estas escuchando te dije que yo no quiero nada con ella.-esta vez levanto la voz enojado.

-como puedes seguir diciendo eso?

-por que es verdad.

-y yo te he dicho que no te creo.

-que tengo que hacer entonces?

-nada todo esta dicho, deberíamos posponer la boda.

-por qué?

-por que tienes dudas y no me voy a casar con alguien que no me quiere.

-si claro… yo creo que tu estas buscando una excusa, eso es lo que estas haciendo, lo del hotel no habría pasado si tu no te hubieras ido, era mas importante tu trabajo, era mas importante ese estúpido escritor, dime te gusta y por eso no podías faltar, te acostaste con él y ahora no sabes como deshacerte de mi.-su mano en mi rostro resuena con fuerza.

-eres un idiota, eres un maldito imbécil, toma tu estúpido anillo.-lo arroja al piso y yo lo miro rodar.

-Gina perdón, no quise…

-no quisiste decirlo, está bien, debemos poner distancia, no te lo había dicho pero la editorial me enviará a chicago un tiempo, iba a proponértelo, lo estaba posponiendo para cuando nos casáramos pero no puedo quedarme a ver como se burlan de mi, así que me voy en un par de días, no te preocupes mandaré a alguien por mis cosas, ya puedes anunciar que eres soltero de nuevo, si después de esto quieres intentarlo, puedes ir a buscarme, pero no antes, tu también necesitas pensar lo que quieres hacer.

Esta vez no he suplicado, no he pedido que se quede conmigo, ni siquiera la he mirado cuando se ha ido, me hace recordar el día que Kate se fue, me quedo parado mirando por la ventana en completa oscuridad, esta es la segunda vez que alguien me deja así, lo peor es que ahora se que ha sido mi culpa.

Me quedo dormido viendo televisión pensando que voy a hacer ahora, la luz del sol me despierta, me recuerda que ahora estoy solo, me preparo un café y miro hacia la habitación que esta vacía, paso el día encerrado, escribo un par de páginas pero no puedo más, vuelvo al sillón, no tengo hambre y prefiero no comer a pesar de la sensación de vacío que tengo sé que no es comida lo que necesito, mientras estoy allí sentado, veo las fotografías una idea se empieza a formar en mi cabeza, me pregunto si Kate tuvo algo que ver en esto, me pregunto si ella sería capaz de hacer algo así, al principio creo que no pero luego cuando sigo mirando las fotos, recuerdo sus palabras, la recuerdo diciendo que insistiría y eso me hace sentir furioso entonces si creo que pudo haber sido ella, aprieto los puños con fuerza, siento la necesidad de ir a buscarla y gritarle en la cara lo que pienso, por la tarde cuando ella me llama, la primera vez no contesto pero ella insiste así que decido contestar aunque estoy enojado y le grito sin escucharla realmente.

Termino con la llamada, lanzo el teléfono lejos de mi con frustración.

Me sirvo whisky en un vaso pero termino bebiéndolo directo de la botella, camino dando tumbos por el departamento.

Me despierto en el suelo de la cocina, tengo dolor de cabeza y una enorme sensación de nausea en el estomago, me levanto como puedo y voy directo al baño donde dejo lo poco que tengo en el estomago.

Después de un par de aspirinas y agua mineral me recuesto y duermo unas horas mas, son las 5 de la tarde cuando despierto mi estomago protesta, voy a la cocina y busco algo que comer pero todo me da asco, alguien llama a la puerta, un par de hombres me entregan una hoja y me dicen que han ido a recoger las cosas de Gina, yo simplemente no lo puedo creer, ella ha cumplido su palabra.

Dejo que entren y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, solo los miro dar vueltas uno de ellos tiene en su poder una hoja con una lista de lo que creo que son sus pertenencias.

No puedo creer que esto haya pasado sigo pensando que Kate ha tenido la culpa de todo, no puedo pensar en como remediar las cosas, tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Kate , me siento culpable por pensar que quizá fue mejor así.

La noche no es mejor, después de intentar comer algo, me siento en el sillón, no pensé que las cosas terminarían así, no hago mas que pensar en que momento perdí el control, me repito una y otra vez que Kate es la culpable de rodo lo que ha pasado , si ella no hubiese vuelto yo ahora seguiría comprometido con suerte en un par de meses me hubiese ido a chicago con Gina para iniciar mi nueva vida como un hombre casado y quizá planeando una familia pero no es así, ahora estoy solo como lo estaba cuando ella se fue.

La mañana vuelve a sorprenderme en el sillón y me pregunto si así será mi vida a ahora, si volveré a estar siempre solo, la cuestión ahora es que siento que la soledad me ahoga.

Alguien desliza un sobre bajo mi puerta, me levanto y lo reviso, por fuera no tiene nada, ningún dato abro la puerta y observo el pasillo, allí no hay nadie y no escucho sonido alguno, de nuevo entro, no quiero abrirlo me pone nervioso pensar que sea algo que no quiero ver o que haya sido Kate quien lo dejara bajo mi puerta, doy un par de vueltas, observo el sobre en la mesa, no me decido a abrirlo, pasan varios minutos hasta que me decido.

Dentro hay un par de fotografías, Kate y yo, son fotos viejas, de cuando estábamos juntos mucho antes de que su madre muriera, puedo sentir el relieve de la escritura, le doy la vuelta y leo con atención lo escrito.

No me imagino por que alguien me enviaría esto, que fin perseguía, esto pertenece al pasado y no creo que tenga importancia hoy, tengo una serie de preguntas y recuerdos sobre eso pero en el fondo se que no quiero las respuestas, se que cuando escuche las respuestas estaré aun mas confundido y no quiero.


	20. capítulo 20

Últimamente cualquier superficie es buena para dormir y hoy no es la excepción pues despierto a media noche con el cuello y la espalda adoloridos, tengo medio cuerpo sobre la mesa del comedor y las piernas colgando de la silla, me despierto por que el teléfono ha sonado, me levanto medio dormido y veo la pantalla, apenas puedo leer lo que dice así que solo contesto.

\- Quién eres y por qué me llamas a esta hora?.- digo con los ojos cerrados.

-Rick soy yo, debes dejar esa botella de licor, pareces muerto.

\- cómo que parezco?

-mírame.-abro los ojos y levanto la cabeza, estoy en una video llamada.

-demonios, que quieres, ya viste la hora que es?

-perdona pero tenia que llamarte, tengo información de lo que me pediste.

-dime entonces.

-bien, un hombre entregó las fotos, lo investigué y lo encontré hoy en la mañana, me dijo que un hombre le llamó, le ofreció dinero por llevar las fotos a la revista, dijo que no supo quien fue, no le dio un nombre y según me dijo le hizo un depósito a una cuenta de ahorro, sólo sabe que el hombre pago y envió las fotos por correo electrónico, le dijo que las llevara y luego desapareció, dice que intentó contactarlo pero el numero de teléfono fue desconectado lo confirmé.

-y entonces?

-en la revista dicen que solo les entregaron las fotos, le ofrecieron un pago y el tipo simplemente se fue con el dinero en el bolsillo, el hombre dice que él no vio las fotos pues el archivo tenia una contraseña, así que supongo que quien lo haya hecho tenia a alguien de confianza en la revista, es todo lo que pude averiguar.

-gracias, realmente te agradezco lo que has hecho.

-como estas?

-como puedo, has dicho que parezco muerto, así me siento.

-lo lamento mucho, ojalá ella vuelva.

-si bueno, no la culpo.

-debo irme y tu necesitas dormir.

-adiós.

Me voy a la cama sintiéndome culpable, ahora se que Kate no lo hizo o no hasta donde ahora se, imagino que alguien mas debió hacerlo, quizá solo querían dinero. Sin embargo pienso en por que usar un intermediario y no enviarlas directamente, hay algo mas.

No puedo dormir solo pienso en Kate, Gina fue alguien importante pero ahora solo pienso en Kate y la necesidad que ahora siento de verla, me quedo dormido no se cuanto, despierto sobresaltado he soñado que Kate moría, la he visto a los ojos, me pide perdón, veo a su padre a mi lado pero el solo es espectador, Kate respira con dificultad, busco desesperado el origen de la sangre pero no lo encuentro, Kate muere en mis brazos sin poder hacer algo al respecto, mi sueño termina allí.

Estoy sentado bebiendo un café, recuerdo el sueño tan extraño que tuve, salgo a dar un paseo, le he enviado un par de mensajes a Gina pero ella no ha respondido ninguno, ahora estoy tan confundido, siento que la he lastimado de la misma manera que Kate lo hizo conmigo pero conforme avanza el tiempo empiezo a sentirme menos culpable y mas relajado con eso pues en el fondo sabía que si me casaba con ella era solo para poner una excusa para no volver a ver a Kate, pero soy un idiota pues Kate sigue muy dentro de mi y lo que sea que haga ahora es solo un intento fallido de olvidar lo que no puedo olvidar, me pregunto que fue lo que me hizo, como es que ahora no puedo amar a otra mujer, como es que mi vida carece de sentido si ella no está.

Estoy a unos metros de mi edificio, me detengo y pienso en si debería ir a buscarla, miro alrededor la noche empieza a caer, he caminado por horas sin darme cuenta y ahora estoy aquí parado pensando en lo que debería estar haciendo.

Doy la vuelta y paro un taxi, le doy la dirección del padre de Kate aunque no estoy seguro es el único lugar donde creo que la encontraré, el viaje dura apenas unos minutos, pienso con detenimiento lo que le diré.

Por fin llegamos, pago y me bajo, me quedo parado mirando la puerta, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de lo que voy a hacer, todo está en silencio y escucho su voz dentro, escucho que habla con alguien, creo que no fue bueno venir, me asomo por la ventana, intento ver si alguien está con ella y siento alivio cuando la veo hablando por teléfono, no lo dudo más y toco la puerta, espero algunos segundos hasta que ella abre, sus ojos me miran sorprendidos, siento el impulso de abrazarla pero prefiero no hacerlo, ella me deja pasar, no quiero mirarla a los ojos.

Todavía no se como es que puedo aguantar las ganas de tocarla, ella me dice que estamos solos y eso no me ayuda pues solo quiero abrazarla y besarla, se que de eso no me cansaría nunca, pero resisto todo lo que puedo hasta que nuestros dedos se tocan, y siento la electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, tengo que tratar de salir y seguir respirando para que ella no se de cuenta de lo que provoca en mi.

Mis manos sudan una vez que estoy fuera, camino lento se que ella me mira y yo tengo unas ganas inmensas de volver y decirle que quiero quedarme con ella, me detengo unas calles adelante, miro atrás, no quiero echarlo a perder así que sigo caminando pero solo doy unos cuantos pasos, por que esto es tan difícil, miro al cielo buscando una respuesta, me pregunto si lo que estoy a punto de hacer es lo correcto, lo correcto?, no lo sé pero si se que es lo que quiero hacer.

Doy la vuelta y vuelvo a tocar la puerta, ella no sale y yo estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber vuelto, espero unos segundos, algo en mi me dice que debería probar otra vez y así lo hago, toco una vez y cuando voy a hacerlo de nuevo la puerta se abre, Kate me mira de nuevo sorprendida de verme allí parado en su puerta.

\- cielos Rick creí que te habías ido, olvidaste algo?.- no puedo evitar recorrer su cuerpo Kate esta allí mirándome con una bata puesta, tengo curiosidad de saber lo que hay bajo ella.

-si… yo… cielos.-me rasco la nuca intentando encontrar las palabras, me acerco lo más que puedo.-quiero besarte Kate.-no la dejo hablar pues de inmediato la beso.

-Rick.- intenta hablar pero no quiero arruinar este momento así que simplemente me acerco mas a ella y rodeo su cintura, ella sonríe sobre mi boca y me rodea con sus brazos, levantándose en puntas para alcanzarme mejor.

Algunos segundos pasan, por fin separamos nuestras bocas pero no nuestros cuerpos, el abrazo continúa, se siente tan bien.

-cielos, todo es como lo recuerdo.-digo con mi frente pegada a la suya.

-si, estoy de acuerdo.

-es tarde.-ella me mira con tristeza pensando que me iré pero yo no quiero irme.-puedo pasar, otra vez?

-su semblante cambia.-pasa.

-toma mi mano y me lleva hasta su habitación no se si estoy listo para esto, estoy nervioso mucho.-Kate yo…

-te entiendo, quédate a dormir… solo eso.-susurra en mi oído.

-puedo?

-te estoy invitando.

Sonrío y me quito el saco y los zapatos sentado en su cama, ella se pierde en el baño por algunos minutos, no se si podré solo dormir pero con eso me bastará por ahora, miro alrededor, del otro de la cama veo el pequeño oso que le regalé hace mucho, lo que me hace sonreír.

Ella vuelve con su pijama puesto, me sonríe, rodea la cama y se recuesta, la miro sin moverme, hacia mucho que no me sentía así con una mujer, es lo que yo llamo el efecto Kate.

\--hoy no lo vas a necesitar.-digo señalando el muñeco.

-no.

Se gira dándome la espalda, una clara invitación para que la abrace y no lo dudo, rodeo su cintura con mi brazo pierdo mi nariz en su cuello, sonríe pues le hago cosquilla.

-te extrañe tanto.-susurra, apenas la escucho.

-yo también.

-buenas noches Rick.

-buenas noches Kate.

**_les dije que habría cambios, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en el siguiente._**


	21. capítulo 21

**_bueno tanto así como alargarse pues definitivamente ya sucedió, no se suponía que llegara hasta aquí, jejeje, no dire más por que prefiero que lo descubran ustedes._**

**_se que algunos de ustedes están leyendo "nuestra familia", les dire que pasará con esa historia, si planeo seguirla, creo que era como esa sensación de tener algo inconcluso pero la verdad es que no se que tan seguido sean las actualizaciones pues he tenido que retomar la historia como se los dije la vez pasada esa historia no fue bien recibida la vez pasada y su continuidad pues dependerá mucho de la estadística a diferencia de ésta historia,"nuestra familia" parece que no les gusta tanto como creí que les gustaría y sus números son muy pobres, la verdad es que no queria dejar de lado esa historia sobretodo por que hubo quien si preguntó por ella y por esas personas pienso seguir, pero si es necesario la dejaré en pausa para terminar primero esta y luego seguir para terminar esa, pero eso ya lo veremos, creo que sería lo más justo, aunque les repito esta vez si planeo terminarla solo que me tomará un poco mas de tiempo. nos leemos en el próximo._**

Kate

La luz del sol se cuela a través de las cortinas, siento un brazo aun rodeándome, y un par de piernas amoldándose a las mías, la débil respiración en mi nuca y un aroma masculino que aun no he olvidado, cierro los ojos de nuevo concentrada solo en sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, el leve movimiento de su pecho y si pongo mas atención puedo sentir sus latidos. Sonrío sintiéndome feliz, aunque se que esto aun es prematuro puedo sentirme un poco mas segura de que todo será mejor ahora.

Sigo pensando y sintiendo, Rick se mueve un poco lo escucho suspirar y luego besar mi cuello, me hace cosquillas, lo escucho sonreír, me doy la vuelta y beso sus labios, nos miramos a los ojos, empiezo a sentir calor pero un carraspeo nos hace separarnos.

\- papá, qué…qué haces aquí?

-es mi casa.

-sr. Beckett, lo siento, no debí…-mi padre lo interrumpe levantando la mano.

-descuida, Kate podemos hablar?

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación, mi padre hace una seña a Rick y luego cierra la puerta, camina por el pasillo hasta el salón, camino detrás de él sintiéndome como una niña que ha hecho una travesura. Se detiene a un lado de la mesa y me mira, permanezco de pie con los brazos cruzados, esperando ser reprendida.

-en serio Kate.

\- papá, lo lamento, no…

-espera, desde cuando ustedes?

-no, nosotros, ayer él vino y hablamos y se fue pero luego volvió y yo…

-espera, ayer?, y así nada más?

-es una locura lo sé pero él llegó anoche de pronto, hablamos, nos sentimos cómodos y luego él se fue, pero pasaron un par de minutos cuando volvió y le dije que se quedara, lo invité a pasar la noche aquí.

-ustedes?

-no, no papá, esto es incomodo, pero no, solo dormimos juntos y disculpa es tu casa.

-ya no eres una niña y sé que lo esperabas, eso quiere decir que ustedes están bien?

-mmm… no, bueno supongo que estamos en camino de eso.

-sr. Beckett.-escucho a Rick detrás de mi.

-hola Richard, quieres desayunar.-lo dice como si no hubiese pasado nada mientras se dirige a la cocina

-mmm, debería irme.

-siéntate no me vas a hacer el desaire.

-no por supuesto que no.

Rick se sienta a mi lado, su cabello luce un poco despeinado, estamos uno al lado del otro pero evitamos mirarnos.

-así que anoche?-dice mi padre mirando a Rick.

-yo lo siento señor Beckett, no debí, es que yo…

-mas despacio, fuiste el novio de mi hija por años, somos adultos no?

-si pero…

-pero no te preocupes, anda el desayuno se enfría.

Todo transcurre en silencio, nos miramos en algún momento pero no hablamos, Rick me sonríe y da pequeños golpes con su pie, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido ese último día antes de que me madre muriera, y salvo por eso todo se siente bien y tan correcto que empiezo a sentir miedo del momento en el que Rick tenga que irse, no quiero que se vaya.

-vendrás mas tarde?

Mi padre interrumpe mis pensamientos, lo veo listo para irse al trabajo, yo aun sigo en pijama, Rick me mira curioso.

\- si, en un rato te veo.

Ambos se despiden y luego mi padre sale de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta me mira y sonríe, no puedo evitar sentirme sonrojada y acalorada, de nuevo estamos solos.

-puedo usar el baño?.-pregunta Rick .

-claro.

Me siento de nuevo en el comedor, esperando para poder entrar a la habitación, los minutos pasan y cuando creo que Rick estará listo entro a la habitación, él no está allí por lo que pienso que debe seguir en el baño, me apresuro a buscar ropa en mi closet para ir a la habitación de mi padre, justo estoy buscando un par de zapatos cuando la puerta del baño se abre, Rick aparece solo con una toalla cubriéndolo, me quedo estática él no me ha visto pues estoy de rodillas detrás de la cama, dejo de respirar un momento, su cuerpo ahora es un tanto diferente de como era, sus músculos se hacen notar mas, sobretodo cuando hace algún esfuerzo, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, es increíble que esto esté pasando, ahora no puedo moverme.

Rick se da la vuelta, esta a punto de quitarse la toalla y yo trago saliva con dificultad, sus dedos tocan la orilla de la toalla, se detiene, me muerdo el labio esperando su siguiente movimiento.

-te gusta lo que ves?-pregunta sin mirarme y yo caigo al piso.

-cielos, Rick lo siento es que yo, tardaste y pensé… tu estabas allí… espera te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí?.-me levanto rápido.

-Rick suelta una carcajada, su mano me alcanza y me pega a su cuerpo.-estaba esperando a que entraras.-acerca su boca a la mía sin besarme.

-de verdad?

-no quiero estar lejos de ti, necesito sentirte, necesito saber que eres real, que no es un sueño.

Siento sus manos colándose bajo mi pijama, sus labios me besan con miedo, siento sus músculos contrayéndose con cada movimiento, se deshace de la toalla que lo cubre, lo siento pero no pongo atención a eso, mi atención esta centrada en sus besos, las caricias de su manos y como poco a poco mi ropa desaparece, estoy ansiosa por sentirlo pero también quiero que nos tomemos el tiempo necesario, quiero vivir y revivir este momento como si fuese la primera vez que estamos juntos.

Me lleva a la cama, me mira con detenimiento, toco su cara con mis dedos, con suavidad la levanto, quiero mirar sus ojos.

Vuelvo a besarlo despacio, su mano se posa en mi vientre, hay algo diferente pues a pesar de que ambos estamos ansiosos, algo cambia, algo que por un momento no entiendo pero que al final termino por comprender, ninguno de los dos tiene interés en hacer el amor, solo en tocarnos, sentirnos, saber que estamos aquí compartiendo este momento, lo entiendo perfectamente y dejo que haga lo que quiera.

Nos besamos un rato mas, él me abraza y recorre con sus labios parte de mi cuerpo, siento una pequeña gota caer sobre mi, Rick se ha detenido sobre mi pecho, respira lento, no se que hace, espero a que sea el quien hable, una gota mas cae.

-te extrañe tanto.-dice con la voz entrecortada.-no te vayas, dime que no te iras y me dejaras sólo.-se aferra a mi cintura y apoya su cabeza en mi vientre, no quiere que lo vea llorar.

Acaricio su cabello espero a que se calme, hasta que por fin me mira, sonríe, sus ojos están tristes de nuevo, algunas lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

-no me iré, no volveré a dejarte.-sostengo mi mirada en él

De nuevo se acerca y me besa, nos cubre con las sabanas, me abraza y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón late rápido pero poco a poco se va calmando.

Me gusta la paz que siento junto a él, paz que se ve interrumpida cuando el teléfono suena, no quiero contestar pero ante la insistencia lo hago.

-debes ir al trabajo?

-lo siento, si tengo algo de trabajo pendiente.

-esta bien.-me regala una sonrisa tierna y tímida a la vez.


	22. capítulo 22

**_vaya, realmente no pensé que les gustaría tanto pero me hace muy feliz que así haya sido, por ustedes por que creo que se merecen algo que realmente les guste al final ustedes son quienes con sus comentarios me guían, me dicen que voy por buen camino y pues debo agradecerles, realmente espero que les siga gustando y que se queden conmigo hasta el final, por que sí, esta historia va a tener varios capítulos más aun no se cuantos pero suficientes._**

Ambos nos vestimos despacio tratando de retrasar el momento, Rick me espera en la sala mientras termino, cuando salgo lo veo observando las fotografías que cuelgan de la pared y las que reposan en la pequeña mesa, sonríe por momentos y también suspira, verlo así me conmueve, es hermoso, simplemente hermoso tenerlo aquí.

-lista?

-si.

Caminamos a la salida, toma mi mano y yo dudo de su siguiente movimiento.

-puedo, ir contigo?

-si.

Caminamos un poco y luego él detiene un taxi, ambos subimos, noto como en ningún momento suelta mi mano y eso me hace sentir bien.

Cuando llegamos me acompaña hasta la entrada, me mira, se que duda así que soy yo quien se acerca y besa sus labios a manera de despedida.

-te veré después si?.-le doy una tarjeta.-háblame cuando quieras.

-si, adiós.

-hasta luego.

Me mira sonriente y luego camina, lo sigo con la mirada hasta que lo pierdo en la multitud.

Tony me mira cuando entro en la oficina.

-ese no era Rick o si?.-pregunta bastante intrigado.

-si, es él.

-ustedes volvieron?

-creo, que si.

-vaya.

Se va sin decir mas, la secretaria de mi padre entra con algunos documentos en las manos, hora de trabajar, antes de que sea la hora del almuerzo recibo un mensaje de un número desconocido, Rick me escribe, dice que espera el momento de volver a vernos me hace sonreír, le contesto de inmediato, diciéndole que yo también lo deseo.

El día se hace lento, quizá sea por que espero también, ansiosa, poder ver a Rick, sin embargo fuera de ese pequeño mensaje no volvió a escribir, he revisado un par de veces pero no hay nada de él.

Me pone nerviosa no saber de él, tengo una ligera sensación de vacío en el estomago, mezclado con miedo de que Rick se arrepienta o piense que esto no tiene futuro, supongo que es el precio que tengo que pagar por haberme ido y dejado lo que teníamos juntos, aunque si lo pienso es muy pronto y quizá él tiene asuntos pendientes también.

Tony me invita a cenar y mi padre se nos une, yo creo que lo que quieren es asaltarme con preguntas por lo que pasó con Rick.

-dice Jim que pasaron la noche juntos, es verdad?

\- papá, por que le dijiste eso?

-es verdad entonces, dime es como lo recuerdas?

-no voy a contestar eso.-siento el rostro caliente de la vergüenza.

-no eres una niña, es normal cuando dos personas se quieren.

-alto, no voy a hablar de mi relación con Rick aquí y menos con ustedes.

-antes lo hacías.-dice mi padre.

-es diferente, mamá…-me detengo un momento.- mamá era quien preguntaba.

-entiendo.-dice tony.

Ambos se miran incomodos.

-mañana, iras conmigo, debo ir al juzgado temprano.

-bien.

La cena termina y tony se va antes que nosotros, nos dice que tiene una cita importante.

Mi padre pide un par de tragos antes de irnos.

\- papá, lo lamento no quise que se escuchara así.

-lo sé… después de que tu madre murió y de que tú te fueras, todo se hizo difícil, no sabes lo difícil que fue para todos, veíamos a Rick tan triste, tony quería que fuera por ti, él decía que no era bueno para nadie que tú te hubieses ido así, pero yo no podía, no podía por que veía a tu madre cada vez que te miraba y me dolían tus palabras, no la protegí, te dejé sin tu madre, creo que por un tiempo agradecí que te fueras, ustedes son tan parecidas y tan difíciles a veces.

\- lo siento tanto, papá, no lo había pensado así.

-no es tu culpa, todos sufrimos a nuestra manera, de una u otra forma lo superamos, creo que tu madre aún nos tiene unidos, yo sé que tony aun la extraña.

-si, también lo sé.

Dejamos el restaurante, en el auto vuelvo a mirar esperando que Rick me haya escrito pero el buzón sigue vacío.

-ya te llamará, no desesperes.- dice adivinando lo que pienso.

Le sonrió sin hablar, estaciona el auto cuando llegamos, me dirijo a la entrada, voy caminando cabizbaja.

Antes de llegar a la puerta busco las llaves sin levantar la vista, unos brazos me rodean, me giro sorprendida, pienso que es Rick quien me ha estado esperando pero cuando lo miro bien es Tom quien me sostiene en sus brazos, me aparto de él tan rápido como puedo.

-que haces aquí?.-busco alrededor, espero que Rick no aparezca y por suerte no es así.

-te dije que vendría, no te da gusto?

-si bueno, pero creí que sería en unos días no ahora.

-se adelantó, ya sabes que esto es impredecible.

-si entiendo, te quedarás en un hotel.

\- creí que podría quedarme contigo.

-no fue una pregunta Tom, ésta es la casa de mi padre y no, no puedes quedarte él esta aquí.

\- puedes venir conmigo y quedarte esta noche.-intenta tocarme.

-no Tom, no puedo.

-buenas noches. - dice mi padre detrás de nosotros.

\- Tom extiende su mano.-buenas noches señor Beckett, disculpe no sabía que estaba aquí, solo vine a saludar a Kate.

Ambos se miran, mi padre no se mueve espera que Tom se vaya, pero Tom no se mueve.

\- papá, Tom es un amigo, éramos compañeros, vino por trabajo pero ya se va.

-si, supongo, quería invitarte a cenar.

-lo siento ya he cenado con mi papá, te veo después.

Camino a la puerta mi padre me sigue, no miramos atrás, solo espero que Tom se vaya y no insista, dentro de la casa ambos respiramos.

\- qué hace ese sujeto aquí?

-no tengo idea, me dijo que vendría pero no pensé que aparecería hoy.

-mi padre mira por la ventana.-parece que se fue.

-me voy a dormir te veo mañana.

Camino a mi habitación, dejo mis cosas en el pequeño escritorio, entro al baño, el agua tibia me relaja, salgo con mi pijama puesto y busco alrededor a mi compañero, lo encuentro bajo la cama, lo abrazo.

-hoy si dormiremos juntos.

Lo pongo junto a mi almohada y luego tomo mi teléfono, me siento y veo que tengo una video llamada perdida de Rick, no hace mucho que me llamó, debió hacerlo cuando estaba en el baño, miro la hora es tarde pero no quiero dejarlo pasar, no ahora que estamos retomando nuestra relación.

-espero a que él conteste, cuando lo hace mi sonrisa se agranda.-hola.

-hola, pensé que estabas dormida.

-mi papá me invitó a cenar y se nos hizo un poco tarde, estaba en el baño cuando llamaste.

-entiendo, quería desearte buenas noches.

-estas en tu casa?

-si, también llegue hace poco, tuve una reunión a la que llegué tarde y varias más.

-oh cielos, fue mi culpa.

-si.- tiene una expresión graciosa en el rostro.

-lo siento Rick, yo…

\- él sonríe.-no te preocupes, no importa, llegaré tarde a mas reuniones si estoy contigo.

-bien, no pareces afligido.

-era mas importante estar allí contigo.

-estuviste muy ocupado entonces?

-si, yo no había ido a la editorial desde algunos días y tuve varios asuntos hoy pero una hermosa mujer ocupo mis pensamientos todo el día, tanto que no podía dormir sin verla y decirle buenas noches.

\- Yo también pensé en ti todo el día, esperaba poder hablar contigo antes de dormir.

-Pues aquí me tienes.-ambos reímos.

\- te veré mañana?

-debo hacer algunas cosas temprano.

-yo también, debo ir al juzgado con tony y no se cuanto tardaré.

-quizá te vea en la noche, podríamos cenar juntos.

-te llamare si?, y te diré a que hora podremos vernos.

-me parece bien.

-debes descansar, te veré mañana.-me lanza un beso que yo atrapo y cortamos la llamada.

Me siento feliz, siento que por fin las cosas se están encaminando, ahora me siento mejor.

Dejo el teléfono en la mesa a un lado de mi cama y abrazo el oso, estoy a punto de dormirme cuando una alerta de mensaje suena, pienso que es Rick pero no es así, Tom me ha mandado un mensaje, me dice que espera que podamos vernos mañana, lo leo con fastidio, aunque pienso que no es su culpa, él no sabe que Rick y yo estamos empezando de nuevo, creo que sería mejor verlo y aclararle la situación, pero estoy cansada y mañana será un día largo, no le contesto.

Al día siguiente mientras desayuno Tom me envía mas mensajes, vaya que es insistente aun cuando ya le he dicho que no podrá ser hoy sin darle mas detalles.

-Rick?-me pregunta mi papá.

-no.

-el tipo de anoche?

-si, no lo llames así, es mi amigo.

-no me gusta.

-a mi tampoco dije que es mi amigo pero insiste en vernos, no le he dicho de Rick.

-pues deberías o seguirá insistiendo y en esta casa solo hay lugar para Rick.

-lo se, se lo diré.

Ambos salimos nos dirigimos a la oficina, Tony llega al mismo tiempo que nosotros me saluda con un abrazo, en unos minutos volvemos a salir con rumbo al juzgado.

En el camino Rick me envía mensajes pues le digo que cuando lleguemos no podre hablar, dice que está en una reunión pero que espera ansioso a que llegue la noche para estar juntos, supongo que no puede evitarlo de los dos él siempre fue mucho mas romántico que yo y eso me encanta de él.

Las horas pasan, miro mi reloj con regularidad, estoy ansiosa, pienso en Rick y en lo que estará haciendo, me siento como cuando empezábamos y no podíamos estar tanto tiempo separados, sonrío pues si lo pienso estamos empezando de nuevo, aunque ahora somos adultos en ese entonces éramos jóvenes muy jóvenes.

Por fin Tony me dice que podemos irnos, tomo mis cosas y camino junto a él, llegamos al auto y subimos justo cuando estamos por salir del estacionamiento, mi teléfono suena.

-un número que no conozco.-diga?

-Kate soy yo.

\- Tom, no esperaba que me llamarás.

-quiero que nos veamos hoy.-dice con decisión.

-no puedo, te lo dije, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Kate evadir la realidad con trabajo no esta bien, ya deberías saberlo, te dije que vendría por ti, esperaba que volvieras conmigo pero ahora creo que hay algo que no me estas diciendo por eso quiero que nos veamos

-lo siento no fue mi intención pero creí que ya te había aclarado que no puedo verte hoy y que no pienso volver, además de que si hay algo más.

-que cambió?

-no quería decírtelo por teléfono, Rick y yo lo estamos intentando.

-oh vaya, pensé que ustedes no, creí que después de lo que paso ustedes no...

-si, lo siento, simplemente pasó.

-esta bien, aunque si me gustaría que nos viéramos al menos para despedirnos.

-hasta cuando estarás aquí?

-solo hoy, pensé que te convencería y que volveríamos mañana.

-en verdad lo lamento pero creo que fue muy estúpido de tu parte, sabías que yo no volvería.

-entonces no podré despedirme de ti.

-lo siento pero tengo trabajo y una cita por la noche que no quiero posponer.

-entiendo, supongo que éste es el adiós, espero que estés bien.

-yo también lo espero, quizá volvamos a vernos en alguna ocasión.

Tom termina la llamada, no esperaba que fuera así, pero creo haber sido muy clara con él, lo último que yo deseaba era que él me estuviese esperando.

-otro interesado?.-pregunta Tony, había olvidado que estaba en el auto con él.

-es un amigo, compañero de trabajo.

-enamorado diría yo.

-fui clara con él, ya habíamos hablado de esto, su comportamiento me sorprende.

-los hombres enamorados hacen cosas tontas.

No digo nada más, al llegar a la oficina mi padre ya nos espera, hay una reunión con un cliente que ha llegado unos minutos antes, algo sobre una empresa.

Me escapo un momento alegando que debo ir al sanitario, Rick me ha enviado un mensaje, no puedo creer que a estas alturas me sienta así, pero ya lo dijo tony los enamorados hacen cosas tontas.

Son las 6 cuando salgo, por fin el día de trabajo termina, mi padre me dejar salir antes a pesar de que aun hay algunos asuntos que atender, pues le he dicho que Rick y yo tenemos una cita y aunque no le pedí salir antes, él me ha dicho que no puedo hacerlo esperar, me dice que se quedará un rato mas, debe revisar documentos, le llamo a Rick antes de salir y me sorprendo cuando me dice que está afuera esperándome, me asomo por la ventana, allí está él apoyado en su auto, me sonríe.

Voy por mis cosas y le digo a mi padre que Rick a venido por mi, él no dice nada más solo sonríe, por el pasillo tropiezo con Tony.

-perdón, Rick me espera.-digo sin detenerme, escucho la carcajada de Tony.

Pulso el botón del elevador deseo que avance mas rápido, salgo y me dirijo a la salida, me detengo de golpe, Tom está parado junto a Rick.


	23. capítulo 23

RICK

Despertar junto a Kate fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar aunque su padre nos haya sorprendido en la cama, me siento aliviado de que haya sido en esas condiciones y no en esas "condiciones", lo que me hace reír, Kate lucia preciosa con su pijama y su cabello despeinado caminando detrás de su padre, ni siquiera cuando empezamos algo así nos paso, sonrío sentado en la cama mientras escucho como Kate trata de explicarse lo mejor que puede, debo ayudarle pues si yo no hubiese regresado no estaríamos en esta situación.

Me encanta estar aquí, compartiendo el desayuno con ellos, me hace recordar viejos tiempos, doy pequeños golpes con el pie así como lo hacia antes solo para molestarla se que se sintió avergonzada por la situación pero no hicimos nada malo, solo dormir y besarnos un poquito.

Jim se va, estamos solos de nuevo, le pido a Kate usar el baño, no pone objeciones, voy a su habitación, todo allí huele igual que ella, me siento excitado por un momento mientras el agua tibia cae sobre mi espalda, pienso en cuanto deseo hacerle el amor y vuelvo a sonreír, Kate entra a la habitación, supongo que no me ha escuchado, estoy casi vestido, se me ocurre que podría sorprenderla un poco, me desvisto de nuevo, mojo mi cabello y salgo con la toalla anudada a mi cintura y la ropa en la mano, allí esta ella mirándome, piensa que no la he visto, decido jugar un poco.

Pero las cosas se vuelven intensas, sentirla tan cerca me hace desearla un poco más, miro su cuerpo junto al mío siento su respiración, sus ojos observándome, y su calor.

La beso despacio, ella me corresponde, me deshago de su ropa lentamente y la llevo a la cama, hacia ya un tiempo que lo deseaba aunque me negaba a aceptarlo, con Gina lo disfrutaba pero siempre fue muy distinto, tener a Kate así bajo mi cuerpo esperando, mirando, tocando y deseando es algo que no pensé que volviera a suceder y sin embargo aquí estamos.

Pienso en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, comienzo a creer que estoy soñando, que quizá estoy en mi sillón, borracho, imaginando todo esto, aspiro el aroma de su piel desnuda, recorro su cuerpo dejando pequeños besos, intentando comprender que es real, que estamos aquí juntos, siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar, Kate volvió, volvió por mi, pero necesito escucharlo, necesito saber que es verdad y que así como me lo ha dicho no se irá otra vez.

Algunas lágrimas caen, la pasión ha quedado estancada, olvidada, solo quiero sentirla junto a mi, le digo que no quiero que se vaya, que se quede aquí conmigo, mas lágrimas caen y apoyo la cabeza en ella, no quiero que me vea así pero es inútil pues las lagrimas salen sin permiso y me aferro más a ella.

Por fin habla y me confirma lo que ha estado diciendo desde que volvió, eso me hace sentir mas tranquilo, se acomoda junto a mi, me abraza pone su cabeza en mi pecho, me deja sentirla eso es todo lo que quiero.

Sin embargo debemos irnos, mientras ella se viste pues le han llamado del trabajo yo recuerdo tengo una reunion pendiente y ya voy demasiado tarde.

La dejo en su trabajo y me voy esperando verla pronto, hoy me siento diferente, voy lo mas rápido que puedo a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo a salir.

Los minutos pasan, un poco de su aroma se ha quedado en mi, me siento feliz la reunión se vuelve aburrida y en cuanto salgo y creo que podré irme, me llaman para decirme que hay una reunión en otro lugar, debo salir de nuevo, cuestión de publicidad.

No puedo llamarle o enviarle mensajes pues ando todo el día de arriba abajo, estoy cansado cuando por fin me libro de los compromisos, esto es lo que pasa cuando descuidas el trabajo y decides llorar tus penas.

es tarde, por fin en casa le llamo a Kate pero ella no contesta, supongo que debe haberse dormido ya, me resigno pensando que le llamaré mañana temprano, me siento un momento estoy a punto de irme a la cama cuando el teléfono suena, es ella aun esta despierta y me devuelve la llamada.

Hablamos unos minutos, recuerdo cuando esto era reconfortante y cuando ella se fue era doloroso pero ahora vuelve a ser reconfortante y eso se siente bien.

De nuevo vuelvo a soñar con ella, hemos quedado para mañana, tendremos una cita y yo ya estoy ansioso.

El día ha sido normal aunque quise llamarle creí que lo mejor era sentir toda esa anticipación de saber que nos veremos pronto para estar juntos.

He ido a un par de reuniones, en la editorial me han dicho que debo terminar mi libro lo antes posible o el estúpido escritor nuevo publicara primero que yo y no quiero, he estado pensando y llego a la conclusión de que mi fin de semana de descanso fue un asco ahora que estamos empezando de nuevo quizá Kate quiera acompañarme a algún lugar cuando termine de hacer mi trabajo.

La reunión se extiende, asuntos legales de la empresa también esta metido en esto de derechos de autor y cosas que no entiendo, mi publicista me di e que debo buscar a alguien fuera de la empresa que me asesore en esas cuestiones, yo no necesito pensarlo se muy bien a quien le llamare y si se rehúsa aun tengo opciones pero se que Kate no me dejará solo, paso el resto del día en casa, pido comida, ordeno un poco pues desde que Gina se fue no había tenido ánimos para ordenar el departamento pero hoy es diferente, hoy espero que Kate quiera venir y que pasemos un buen rato juntos, realmente espero que así sea.

Miro por la ventana aun es temprano, espero que ella sea quien me llame pero estoy ansioso, miro mi reloj no se cuantas veces, al final decido ir a buscarla.

Mientras conduzco veo una florería, me detengo y pido un pequeño ramo de flores para Kate, algunas me recuerdan a ella, pongo el pequeño ramo en el asiento, lo miro cuando me detengo, su rostro viene a mi mente.

Nunca me había sentido así, estoy enamorado de ella nunca deje de estarlo, nunca deje de sentir lo que siento con ella aunque me esforcé nunca logre olvidarla ella siempre venia a mi mente y ahora que ha vuelto no quiero dejarla ir.

Aun es temprano , deseo que el tiempo vaya mas rápido, me detengo frente al edificio donde ella trabaja, estoy dentro del auto mirando las flores.

Escucho que alguien golpea el cristal, levanto la vista, Jim está allí mirándome, le digo que entre.

-hola Rick.

-Jim.

-Kate me dijo que ustedes lo están intentando.

-bueno, supongo que si

-sabes que ella realmente te ama?

-lo sé.

-no quiero que nadie salga herido y tu has sido muy importante en su vida, se que ha cometido errores pero ella te ama.

-lo se Jim, pero eso no borra todo lo que ha pasado.

-te entiendo.

-Jim yo solo quiero ser feliz con ella, es el amor de vida, es mas que eso, y si ella lo quiere no pienso apartarme de ella.-ambos guardamos silencio por un momento, miro al frente mientras pienso en sus palabras, creo que no sabemos que mas decir.

-yo envié el sobre con las fotografías.-dice de pronto y lo miro expectante.

-cuales?

-las de las amenazas que recibimos en aquel entonces.

-porqué?.- no puedo creer lo que dice pero sobretodo no entiendo.

-quería que entendieras un poco del por que ella se fue, de por que las cosas fueron así.

-yo lo sabia Jim, no con exactitud pero sabia que había una razón poderosa para eso.-de nuevo estamos en silencio.-ella lo mencionó en algún momento, aún así creo que ninguno supo que hacer, fuimos muy estúpidos los dos.

-ella volverá, veo que estas preparado.-señala las flores que tengo en mis piernas.

-la esperare aquí.

\- bien, que tengan una buena cita y Rick luchen por esto, por su amor, tienen toda una vida para vivirlo, no dejes pasar la oportunidad que ambos se merecen.

Jim sale del auto lo veo caminar rumbo al edificio, me quedo sentado dentro del auto pensando en lo que ha dicho supongo que esas fotografías son apenas una pequeña muestra de lo que realmente paso en ese entonces, creo que entonces la entiendo un poco más , se que quizá las cosas no hubiesen sido diferentes si hay algo que siempre ame de Kate es la determinación que tiene para hacer todo lo que se propone.

Empiezo a recordar cosas que hicimos o dijimos en aquella época, me hace feliz saber que podemos volver a intentarlo.

La veo llegar en un auto blanco, está feliz su rostro se ve diferente refleja lo que siente y creo que por ahora ambos tenemos la esperanza de seguir juntos, por un momento pienso en Gina, desde que se fue no hemos hablado, le envié mensajes que ella no contestó, me pregunto si algún día volverá, aunque a la prensa le dijimos que la boda quedaría aplazada, ambos sabíamos que no se llevaría acabo, por momentos me siento muy culpable de que la situación se nos fuera de las manos, no quería que esto pasara, no quería que ella sufriera de esta manera, me hubiese gustado que quedáramos en buenos términos, que quizá pudiéramos ser amigos pero a quien engaño, Gina realmente estaba enamorada de mi y yo solo la usé, creo entonces que fue mejor que ella se fuera, espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver.

Miro mi reloj, Kate me llama y en cuanto le digo que estoy aquí abajo se asoma por la ventana, sonríe y de inmediato desaparece, creí que nunca la vería hacer algo así de nuevo, parece aquella niña que conocí, la que no podía esperar para estar juntos, miro dentro del auto, las flores reposan en el asiento, no quiero que las vea aun.

De pronto un sujeto se acerca, me mira unos segundos, me pregunta por la hora y hace el amago de irse pero se detiene.

-eres Richard castle?. -pregunta curioso.

-si, quién pregunta?.-intento saber si lo he visto antes.

-Tom, mi nombre es Tom.

-bien Tom.-aparto la vista de él, Kate debe estar por salir.

\- no sabía que podría encontrarte por aquí?

-no se hacia donde vas con tus preguntas, me gustaría que fueses mas especifico.

-es solo curiosidad, nada más.

-entiendo, ahora si no te molesta espero a alguien.

-esperas a Kate.-afirma y eso llama mi atención.

-quien eres?

-soy "amigo" de Kate.-hace el gesto con sus manos y sus palabras me hacen recordar, es el tipo que estaba con Kate en el restaurante aquel día.

-y? Puedo ayudarte en algo?.- me separo del auto, apoyo las manos en la cintura, este sujeto comienza a molestarme.

-no, solo quería ver de cerca al hombre por el que ella piensa quedarse aquí.

-no te entiendo.

-Kate y yo teníamos algo, ahora resulta que estas aquí y ella de pronto ha decidido que quiere quedarse.

-ella es libre de elegir con quien estar, si eso te molesta deberías hablarlo con ella no conmigo, si quiere quedarse aquí por mi es por que así lo quiere, supéralo.

-eso ya lo veremos.-me mira desafiante, y yo creo que voy a perder la calma en cualquier momento.

-tom que haces aquí?-Kate aparece de pronto.-creí que habíamos hablado de esto, creí que te habías ido ya?

-ya me voy solo pase a saludar, adiós señor escritor.-extiende su mano pero yo dudo si debería devolverle el saludo, al final no lo hago, algo que parece molestarle.

Kate me mira nerviosa, nos miramos sin decir nada, veo al sujeto subiendo a un auto.

-Rick, lo lamento no sabía que vendría.

-esta bien, nos vamos?

-claro

Me aparto y le abro la puerta del auto, la veo sonreír cuando ve el ramo de flores en el asiento.

-son para mi?.-pregunta sin apartar la vista de ellas.

-te gustan?

-mucho…gracias.

Avanzo por la calle, miro alrededor pero me siento incomodo aun no sé por que, algo me hace pensar que no tengo derecho a sentirme así pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de ese sujeto.


	24. capítulo 24

**_creo que entraremos en una etapa que quizá no sea muy agradable, espero que sigan conmigo, nos leemos en el próximo. _**

Doy un par de vueltas no quiero que ella sepa que estoy molesto por la situación, aunque me mira si preguntar, se que sabe lo que estoy pensando

Me detengo en una calle poco transitada, pongo ambas manos en el volante y respiro profundo no quiero dejarme llevar por lo que pienso pero simplemente no puedo.

-tu y él?. -trato de conservar la calma

-si, un tiempo.

-por qué está aquí?

-no lo se, creí haber sido clara con él pero parece que no lo entendió.

La miro a los ojos, me acerco a ella, beso sus labios y luego la tomo por la nuca, es un beso desesperado, un beso ansioso lleno de furia, quiero que sepa que no quiero que nadie mas la toque es mía, solo mía.

Ella toma mi cara con sus manos, respira con dificultad, luego de besarla y separarme bruscamente me mira.

-Rick, necesito que te tranquilices, él es un amigo, solo eso.

-pues parece muy interesado.-estoy enojado y mucho

-dime que fue lo que te dijo.

-dijo que ustedes tenían algo…dijo que quería ver al hombre por el cual te quedabas aquí.

-cielos…vayamos a un lugar tranquilo, hablemos de esto con calma.

De nuevo pongo el auto en marcha, me dirijo a mi edificio, me siento estúpido sé que no es su culpa pero el hecho de saber que ese sujeto ha venido por ella me molesta.

Al llegar caminamos juntos, ella me mira pero no habla, subimos al elevador en completo silencio.

Le abro la puerta de mi departamento, enciendo la luz, se detiene un momento mira la pared hay una fotografía, Gina y yo, pero Kate no hace mención de eso, creo que ahora entiendo la situación.

Antes de que avance tomo su brazo.

-perdóname.-la abrazo por la espalda.-soy un estúpido.

-esta bien, soy yo quien te ha dado motivos.

-no debí reaccionar así, es que…yo…

-tienes miedo, lo sé, yo también tengo miedo de que no podamos superar lo que pasó, tengo miedo de perderte para siempre.

-eso no va a pasar, pero necesito sentirme seguro

-bien, la verdad es que no esperaba que eso sucediera, el simplemente apareció y me tomó por sorpresa, lo que no entiendo es por que te mintió.

-me mintió?

-si, él y yo si tuvimos algo, hace algún tiempo pero cuando decidí que quería volver, fui clara con él, le dije que necesitaba volver por ti y que quería intentarlo, aun si no lo hubiese conseguido no seguiría con él, para mi es un amigo y solo eso.

-yo creo que él no lo ha tomado bien, creo que sigue pensando que volverás con él.

-bueno pues eso me tiene aun mas sorprendida pues fue él quien me ayudo a ver que quería volver por ti, ahora no entiendo por que se comporta así.

-quizá pensó que no lo lograrías, quizá lo vio como un capricho, algo de un momento.

-bueno eso no sucederá, yo realmente quiero hacer que esto funcione.

-entiendo.

Me aparto de ella, le hago la seña de que tome asiento y así lo hace.

-quieres tomar algo?

-tengo hambre, podemos cenar?, hace ya varias horas que comí y mi estomago está vacío.

-pediré comida, espera.

Doy vueltas por la cocina haciendo mi pedido por teléfono, la veo levantarse, observar las cosas que hay alrededor, pasa sus manos por las fotografías y luego se dirige a la cocina me sonríe cuando pasa junto a mi y continúa, abre el refrigerador, la verdad es que no tengo mucho por ahora. La veo gesticular la palabra vacío y luego se da la vuelta, no había puesto atención a su vestimenta, usa una falta de color oscuro y una blusa de color rosa muy claro, sus tacones la hacen ver mas alta de lo que es, me hace recordarla con el cabello recogido y sus zapatos para correr, también me hace recordar los días en los que pasábamos la tarde juntos por que mi madre se iba y me dejaba solo, Kate solía pasearse por el departamento usando una de mis camisetas y nada mas que eso.

Sonrío mientras la miro quitarse los zapatos, supongo que debe estar cansada, termino con la llamada y me inclino frente a ella, tomo uno de sus pies, doy un pequeño masaje.

-que bien se siente.-suspira y se hunde mas en el sillón.-los tacones me estaban matando.

-relájate la comida llegará pronto.

-no sabes cuanto extrañé esto.

-yo también.

Dejo lo que hago cuando escucho el sonido en la puerta, tomo dinero y abro, el muchacho me entrega mi pedido y se va, cuando me doy la vuelta Kate parece haberse dormido.

-Kate, debes comer.-me acerco a ella lo suficiente.-anda cariño, despierta.

-lo siento creo que estoy demasiado cansada.

-come un poco.

-bien.

Ambos nos sentamos a comer, la veo hacerlo despacio, sin embargo el cansancio es demasiado y ella termina por dormirse apoyada en la mesa, la miro unos minutos, de nuevo me hace recordar aquellos días en los que no dormía por entregar algún proyecto, cenábamos en su casa pero al final se quedaba dormida en la mesa o en el sillón, yo veía como su padre la llevaba a su habitación, para luego salir rumbo a mi casa.

Termino de comer y me apresuro a recoger todo, preparo la cama y luego regreso por ella, la tomo en mis brazos y ella hace el intento por despertar.

-Rick, debería irme, llamare un taxi.

-no iras a ningún lado, te quedarás en mi cama, yo le aviso a tu padre.

Ella asiente medio dormida, la dejo en la cama, intento ayudarle a quitarse la ropa, ella me sonríe mientras yo lucho con los botones de su blusa, me mira de manera inquisidora.

-no te preocupes traje una camiseta mía para que puedas dormir.

Vuelve a sonreír y esta vez se incorpora para ayudarme con el resto de su ropa, bajo la vista cuando ella queda en ropa interior y se pone la camiseta que le he dejado.

Hago el intento de salir pero ella toma mi mano.

-no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

-ya vuelvo, le llamare a tu padre.

Camino a la sala donde he dejado el teléfono y marco el número.

-Jim, soy Rick…Kate está conmigo, se quedará a dormir, esta bastante cansada, prometo llevarla a casa temprano.

Dejo el mensaje pues él no me ha contestado, supongo que debe estar ocupado.

Regreso a la habitación, Kate ha caído en un sueño profundo, me doy un baño rápido y vuelvo para acostarme a su lado, su respiración es lenta, su piel es tibia y puedo ver sus piernas saliendo de la camiseta, no puedo dejar de admirarla, me pregunto como es que no hemos caído en la tentación de hacer el amor, supongo que ambos esperamos el momento correcto para hacerlo, además de que estamos en esta etapa de conocimiento o reconocimiento, estamos redescubriéndonos, la posición en la que ella duerme me impide abrazarla pero no importa realmente, se que en algún momento eso sucederá, levanto los brazos y apoyo la cabeza en ellos, sigo pensando, la visita del sujeto ese estuvo a punto de hacerme perder la cabeza, siento que podría confiar en ella pero no en él y creo que existe la posibilidad de que vuelva, Kate es alguien muy difícil de olvidar, de pronto siento celos de saber que ellos tuvieron algo, sin embargo me doy cuenta de que si yo estuviese en su lugar haría lo mismo, nos comportamos de la misma manera pero no en igualdad de circunstancias aunque si con el mismo objetivo, olvidarnos mutuamente, sonrío pensando que fui un estúpido, creyendo que lo lograría por que aun si ella no hubiese vuelto, yo no hubiese podido olvidarme de ella y de lo que tuvimos juntos, sus palabras vuelven a brindarme cierta seguridad, saber que ha vuelto para quedarse me quita peso de encima, ahora creo que quizá fui un tanto cobarde al no ir a buscarla, quizá si hubiésemos hablado de todo lo que nos preocupaba, y quizá con la promesa de esperarnos las cosas ahora serían distintas sin embargo ambos elegimos tomar distintos caminos sabiendo que era uno solo el que debíamos caminar.

Suspiro mientras siento que el sueño me vence poco a poco, de lo último que me doy cuenta es del brazo de Kate rodeándome y su nariz pegada a mi pecho, nada mejor para dormir que hacerlo junto a ella, en mitad de la noche despierto, Kate aun está abrazada a mi, no entiendo por que es que he despertado pero luego lo comprendo, alguien llama y no es a mi, decido ignorarlo pero es bastante insistente, me levanto apartando a Kate despacio no quiero despertarla realmente se veía cansada.

Busco el aparato en la sala fue el último lugar donde lo vi y allí está junto a las cosas de ella, sin embargo el sonido se ha detenido, decido llevarlo conmigo y dejarlo del lado de ella, mientras camino rumbo a la habitación, vuelven a llamar, el nombre de Tom aparece en la pantalla, vuelvo a ignorarlo y dejo el teléfono en la mesita para luego volver a la cama, en cuanto me siente a su lado me abraza, me hace sonreír.

La luz del día me despierta, estoy solo en la cama, imagino que ella se ha ido, miro el reloj, no es tarde , me doy la vuelta en la cama y veo su ropa aun en el piso, entonces adivino que ella debe estar en el baño o la cocina, no podría irse con mi ropa puesta, sonrío, no hago mucho por levantarme pero el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose me hace saltar de la cama, salgo corriendo de la habitación, Kate esta de pie en medio de la cocina, me mira cuando llego a su lado asustado.

-que pasó?

-lo siento Rick te hacia café y la taza se me resbaló.

-estas bien?

-si, pero mira.-me señala los pedazos en el piso.

-no te preocupes lo importante es que estés bien, yo lo recojo, siéntate estas descalza.-voy por el recogedor y una escoba, Kate sigue mirándome.-oye no te preocupes fue un accidente.-yo sonrío restándole importancia por que en realidad no la tiene, el olor a café llega a mi nariz.-que bien huele.-digo cuando vuelvo.

-Kate ha servido dos tazas y ha preparado un pequeño desayuno, algo sencillo pues la verdad es que no hay mucho con lo cual trabajar, nos miramos por momentos, creo que nos sentimos muy cómodos así, compartiendo estos momentos.

-por qué esa cara, he dicho que no había problema.

-no es por eso.

-entonces?

-quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama.-lo dice bajando la vista al piso.

-suelto una carcajada y luego la miro sorprendida por mi reacción.-ya tendremos tiempo para eso.-me acerco a ella y beso su frente.-anda le dije a tu padre que te llevaría temprano y ya se nos ha hecho tarde, no quiero perder puntos con él.-sonríe cuando le digo eso, ambos recordamos aquellas conversaciones cuando recién habíamos empezado a ser novios y sus padres pensaban que éramos solo amigos.

Me apresuro a terminar, en la habitación me visto rápido, después de darle espacio a ella para lo mismo.

Ambos salimos esta vez vamos en mi auto, algunos minutos después Kate esestá su casa y yo me dirijo a la editorial pues me han llamado en el camino.


	25. capítulo 25

Kate.

Miro la hora en el reloj mientras bajo por el elevador, Rick y yo tenemos una cita sin embargo los planes cambian cuando llego a la calle y Tom esta hablando con Rick, Tom tiene una expresión divertida en el rostro, pero Rick luce bastante molesto , entiendo lo que pasa, entiendo su molestia por que ahora mismo yo empiezo a enojarme con Tom por haber aparecido y abordado a Rick de esa manera, cuando por fin se va y nosotros estamos en el auto, la situación no cambia, Rick está molesto mas que eso, tiene un ataque de celos, pienso en recriminarle su proceder pero después de meditarlo un poco entiendo su reacción, hasta hace unos días Rick planeaba casarse con otra mujer ahora intentamos que esto funciones pero nada funcionará si ambos no dejamos los celos de lado, lo mío con Tom no fue importante, lo de Rick iba realmente en serio, así que si lo pensamos, ninguno tiene derecho a sentirse de esta manera, los minutos pasan y después de hablar un poco del tema y la demostración de Rick de que no quiere a nadie mas dando vueltas por aquí Rick me lleva a su departamento, supongo que la cita quedará pospuesta para un momento mas conveniente, cuando llegamos lo primero que veo cuando entramos es una fotografía de ellos, la observo apenas unos segundos, espero que después de hablar entienda que Tom es solo un amigo aunque podría dejar de serlo si insiste en aparecer por aquí de repente.

Mientras él pide la cena yo miro los objetos y fotografías alrededor, me pregunto su debería pedirle que retire las de ella, me parece que sería ridículo que él las conservara si planea seguir conmigo, me paseo mirando y tocando cosas, hay aun par de fotografías, de ellos juntos, de ella y de su madre, aun no le he preguntado donde está?, hace ya muchos años que no la veo.

Rick me abraza, me pide perdón por su comportamiento, no tenga nada que perdonarle, debí hacer algo al respecto, debí aceptar la invitación de Tom de hablar y quizá terminar de aclararle cual es la situación, sin embargo no lo hice, hablamos un par de minutos, me siento un momento mientras él pide la cena pero después de unos segundos decido levantarme y seguir observando sus cosas.

Mi recorrido termina en el refrigerador donde busco algo para beber, sin embargo salvo por unos paquetes de comida congelada, un poco de leche y huevos, no hay mas, sonrío y lo miro, sigo hasta el sillón donde me siento, me he quitado los zapatos, los tacones empezaban a molestarme.

Rick se acerca y masajea mis pies cuando termina la llamada, se siente muy bien, cierro los ojos un momento, me pide que me relaje pero creo que eso es demasiado y el cansancio comienza a causar estragos, no sabía que estaba tan cansada hasta que Rick ha tocado mis pies, veo que no ha perdido el toque, estoy casi dormida cuando la comida por fin llega, Rick me habla, me dice que debo comer pero eso ya no es una prioridad para mi, hago el esfuerzo, sin embargo termino dormida apoyada en la mesa.

Siento los brazos de Rick, su voz diciéndome que me quedaré con él en su cama, realmente esperaba terminar en su cama aunque no de esta manera, me ayuda a cambiarme de ropa, su camiseta huele a él y me encanta, me ayuda a dormir.

Temprano me despierto antes que él, lo observo un par de minutos, dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios y voy a la cocina, busco algo con que hacer el desayuno, pero esto es un reto pues anoche no había mucho y dudo que algo haya cambiado, hay leche que por suerte aun sirve y algunos huevos, en un estante hay café y veo un paquete sin abrir de harina para hot cakes, por lo menos no nos iremos con el estomago vacío, hace mucho que no hago esto, hace mucho que no me voy en mitad de la madrugada después de pasar un rato con alguien, aunque no recuerdo la última vez, Tom solía pedirme que me quedara pero nunca quise hacerlo, prefería irme, era demasiado compromiso para mi, demasiado pronto, demasiado romance, algo que no me podía permitir, creo que siempre supe que debía volver con Rick, pero era mas cómodo hacer como que no pasaba nada, creer que él me esperaría por siempre, quizá por eso verlo comprometido con alguien mas me hizo volver a la realidad esa de la que me había desentendido solo por que era mas cómodo para mi.

Mientras escucho el sonido del café haciéndose pienso en lo difícil que debió ser para él, imagino la clase de sentimientos que debió tener, las horas, los días de soledad pensando como pude haberlo abandonado, tomo una taza mientras sigo pensando en cuanto le hice sufrir y en lo afortunada que debería sentirme por que él me de otra oportunidad.

La taza resbala de mis manos y de inmediato Rick aparece asustado, confundido pues se ha despertado con el ruido, limpia el desastre que he hecho y luego se sienta junto a mi, mientras desayunamos, me mira, me pregunta que me pasa, aun no estoy lista para hablar con él de lo que pienso, le miento y seguimos, después del desayuno, ambos nos vestimos y salimos, Rick me lleva a casa y se despide.

Lo miro irse, por alguna razón siento una profunda tristeza, mi padre aun está en casa.

-por qué no ha entrado?.-pregunta parado detrás de mi.

-trabajo, debía irse.

-que te pasa?

-nada, solo pensaba, te molesta si llego tarde hoy?, debo ir a…, ya sabes a donde.

\- tómate el tiempo necesario, te veré mas tarde.

Se despide de mi con un beso y sale, me cambio de ropa y luego salgo, él me ha dejado las llaves de su auto.

En el camino paso por una pequeña florería elijo un pequeño ramo de tulipanes y vuelvo al camino, algunos minutos después, estoy en el lugar. Coloco las flores sobre la lápida, con mis manos quito un poco de las hierbas que están allí, no está tan descuidada como pensé, supongo que mi papá debe venir a visitarla, me siento en el pasto y la miro, se que ella no está allí, no su espíritu, imagino su cara, veo su nombre escrito y aun me parece irreal saber que murió.

Por un momento, creo que no puedo o no tengo que decirle, pero no puedo estar mas equivocada, pues después de un par de minutos un mundo de palabras se agolpan en mi cabeza.

-te extraño tanto mamá, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, quisiera que me dijeras que hacer pero eso sería estúpido, si tu estuvieses aquí, nada de lo que ha pasado todos estos años habría pasado y no me resigno ante la idea de que no volveré a verte… mamá estoy confundida, se lo que quiero hacer pero no creo que esté haciendo lo correcto, por un momento me sentí feliz de saber que Rick y yo tendríamos otra oportunidad pero ahora que lo pienso bien no he hecho otra cosa mas que lastimarlo una y otra vez, sus ojos son tristes, su mirada me dice que ha sufrido mucho y soy la única responsable de eso, pienso que no debí irme, debí luchar junto a él sin importar lo que pasara, luego pienso que debí dejar las cosas como estaban pero en el fondo creo que dejar pasar lo que te ocurrió me hubiese herido a mi, quiero estar con Rick, quiero averiguar hasta donde podemos llegar y también quiero saber quien fue el responsable de tu muerte… creo que estoy pidiendo demasiado, creo que lo quiero todo y al final no tendré nada.

Escucho el canto de las aves detrás de mi, la brisa fresca y un par de lágrimas corriendo en mi rostro, recuerdo el día que la sepultamos, puedo sentir los brazos de Rick rodeándome, me parece escuchar a su madre tratando de reconfortarme, seco mis lágrimas.

-sabes, estoy decidida a que las cosas funcionen y por eso ahora estoy aquí, hoy estando allí pensaba en lo terrible que he sido con él, todo fue complicado en un principio él tenía relación, iba a casarse y se que aunque no me lo dice, aparecí en el peor momento para él, ahora no sé como hacer para que confíe en mi, no sé como hacerle entender que no me iré, aun cuando lucho con la sensación de que te estoy fallando... siento que soy egoísta contigo y que te estoy abandonando pero también pienso que si no hago esto yo seré muy infeliz y no puedo perderlo otra vez, no puedo simplemente dejarlo de lado, sólo quiero saber si algún día me perdonaras por dejarte de lado, si algún día podré sentir que no te fallé.

Un par de brazos me hacen sobresaltar, la loción de Rick llega a mi nariz, me sorprendo al principio pero al estar en silencio siento que no puedo seguir resistiéndome, me apoyo en él y lloró, mas que aquella vez, creo que necesitaba llorar por ella, en aquel momento no lo hice como debería, creo que aquellas lagrimas eran mas por la rabia que sentía, ahora es diferente, ahora siento el dolor de su ausencia, siento que éste es el verdadero duelo que debí hacer en ese entonces.

Rick no me suelta, a pesar de que por momentos siento que pierdo la calma, él me abraza con mas fuerza, no habla, sólo me sostiene tal como lo hizo aquella vez.

**_nos leemos en el siguiente, gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, se que esta historia no es todo amor y quizá se aburren, me disculpo por eso._**


	26. capítulo 26

**_es bueno saber que esto les gusta, que siguen aquí, con respecto a lo suyo minf a mi si me llegan sus comentarios no se si es diferente con otros pero yo no tengo problema y pues ya saben que les agradezco a todos los que me escriben, espero les guste este, nos leemos en el próximo, para quienes siguen "nuestra familia" más tarde actualización._**

Sentados en el pasto Rick aun me abraza, he dejado de llorar, tengo recuerdos del momento en el que estuvimos aquí.

-volverás a tu búsqueda?.- pregunta él rompiendo el silencio.

-no.

De nuevo guardamos silencio, escuchamos el murmullo de los árboles movidos por el viento.

-como supiste que estaba aquí?

-fui a buscarte, quería invitarte a comer ya que ayer no fue bien lo de la cita, tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí, pero creo que no hubiese necesitado de su ayuda, hubiese adivinado que estabas aquí, yo suelo venir… a veces.

-en verdad?

-si bueno sabes que mi madre viajaba mucho y ahora que ya no esta aquí, los días que me sentía solo venía, a veces solo a pensar que haría cuando una situación complicada se me presentaba y otras…otras solo vengo a recordar.

-algún día me perdonaras?

-no quiero hablar de eso Kate.

-discúlpame.

-algún día hablaremos de eso sin sentir que algo en nosotros no funciona, mientras eso no suceda prefiero que no hablemos de eso.

El silencio de nuevo se presenta, su declaración me hace sentir igual de mal que esta mañana, ahora también siento incertidumbre .

Unos minutos después nos levantamos, Rick ha llegado en su auto y por tal motivo no vamos juntos, la angustia me invade cuando pienso en lo que me ha dicho Rick, comprendo que las cosas seguirán siendo difíciles, sé que nuestro amor está allí pero también sé que está herido, ambos estamos heridos, también entiendo que soy yo la causa de su desconfianza. El sonido de una llamada interrumpe mis reflexiones.

-dime.-es Rick quien llama.

-Kate no podré ir contigo, me han llamado y debo irme.

-esta bien, me llamarás?

-si en cuanto termine te llamo.

Ambos nos detenemos en el semáforo, esperamos el cambio de luz, lo veo mover su mano para despedirse y luego dar vuelta en sentido contrario al que yo voy, suspiro mientras lo veo irse, supongo que debió ser importante para no ir conmigo.

Han pasado varias horas desde que estuve con Rick , él no ha llamado, me siento un tanto ansiosa, trato de tranquilizarme, me ocupo en diversas cosas y espero que por la noche me llame.

Tony me lleva a casa pues se ha hecho tarde, miro el reloj sobre mi escritorio nunca me quedo hasta ésta hora, en el camino Tony me dice que está preocupado por mi, me dice también que imaginó que ahora que empezaba de nuevo mi relación con Rick me vería mejor sin embargo no ha sido así y eso le preocupa, no he respondido a sus comentarios.

Nos despedimos y de inmediato entro, antes de irme a la cama, le envío un mensaje a Rick diciéndole que ojalá podamos vernos pronto pero él no contesta.

Al día siguiente al levantarme, veo que Rick me ha enviado un mensaje, me dice que por cuestiones de trabajo debe salir de la ciudad un par de días, se disculpa pues no recordaba que tenia ese compromiso desde hace algún tiempo y termina diciéndome que en cuanto pueda me llamará.

No le contesto de inmediato, el hecho de que se fuera así tan de repente sin despedirse de mi me provoca cierta incertidumbre y también tristeza, esperaba que tuviéramos la oportunidad de repetir la cita que teníamos pendiente pero debido a esto no podrá ser, en su mensaje dice que serán un par de días lo que significa que si se ha ido ya no podre verlo hasta la próxima semana, la espera ya se me está haciendo eterna.

Bebo una taza enorme de café y luego salgo rumbo al trabajo, sentada detrás de mi escritorio le envío un mensaje para hacerle saber que está bien y que espero que vuelva pronto.

Las horas pasan pero él sigue sin contestar, creo que esto no se asemeja a lo que imaginé en un determinado momento, al menos se que regresara y entonces podremos seguir donde nos quedamos.

Tony me invita a comer, quiero negarme pero pienso que no sería buena por que no quiero que ni él, ni mi padre me acosen con preguntas por mi comportamiento.

La comida transcurre sin mayores problemas, hablamos del trabajo y al final de cosas sin relevancia; Tony me mira, su mirada es inquisidora, se que tiene ganas de preguntar como van las cosas con Rick pero no lo hace, guarda silencio y se que lo hace por que no quiere ser entrometido o simplemente por que siente lástima de mi situación.

Mi padre me asigna mi primer trabajo en solitario, dice que es momento de llevar uno por mi cuenta no sin antes recordarme que tanto él como tony están dispuestos a ayudarme, paso la tarde en la oficina, revisando la documentación analizo la situación y luego hago un par de llamadas, el cliente está dispuesto a que lo entreviste antes de que anochezca.

Una joven mujer toca la puerta alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, muy bien vestida, pero llama mi atención que a pesar de que el clima no es caluroso, no hay razón para llevar una bufanda y una blusa de manga larga que la cubren casi en su totalidad y se que no esta cómoda por el brillo en su frente producto del sudor.

Ella me sonríe, le digo que tome asiento y antes de iniciar con la entrevista le ofrezco una botella de agua , la cual toma de inmediato, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rosas y su piel blanca me recuerda las muñecas antiguas.

-señorita hunter, mi nombre es Katherine Beckett, yo seré quien la represente.

-es usted familiar del señor Beckett?

-soy su hija.

-no sabía que tuviese una hija…hace algún tiempo que lo conozco y no sabía de su familia.

-si no le importa, preferiría que nos enfocásemos en su caso.-digo con seriedad, ella mira por la ventana.-no quise ser grosera, solo no creo que debamos tratar asuntos personales.

-entiendo.- la veo bajar la vista al suelo

-le haré solo unas preguntas para confirmar que todo esté bien.

-ella asiente y luego bebe un poco de agua.-esta bien.

-su nombre es Amanda hunter?

-s-si

-su caso es por violencia doméstica?

-si y no.

-podría explicarme.

-estoy solicitando la custodia de mi hijo, hice una denuncia por violencia domestica hace un mes y me han aconsejado que obtenga un acuerdo sobre la custodia de mi hijo pero yo quiero tenerla en su totalidad.

-usted sufrió de violencia doméstica o su hijo?

-ambos

-desde cuando?

-Hace un año empezó , al principio solo era yo, no me atreví a decir nada por mi hijo pero hace un mes su padre tuvo un arranque de ira y desquitó su frustración con el niño, traté de protegerlo pero no terminó muy bien, un vecino llamó a la policía , él salió al día siguiente y volvió a casa como si nada hubiese pasado, yo al contrario tengo una cicatriz en el cuello y mi hijo vive asustado desde entonces.

-entiendo, está haciendo el trámite de divorcio?

-si pero antes de que eso suceda quiero tener seguro a mi hijo.

-que edad tiene el pequeño?

-seis, tiene seis.

-debo ir por un par de formatos, espere un momento no tardaré.

Salgo al pasillo, quizá sea algo fácil o quizá el sujeto nos haga difícil el trámite, algo que no debería ser o eso espero, mientras camino por el pasillo recibo un mensaje de Rick, me pregunta si puede llamarme, decido adelantarme y le llamo yo.

-hola.-le escucho decir del otro lado.

-mucho trabajo?

-algo si…Kate, quería decirte que siento lo que pasó, realmente no recordaba que debía hacer esto.

-esta bien, es tu trabajo, cuando volverás?

-esa es la razón por la que quería llamarte.

-alejo un momento el teléfono imaginando lo que dirá.- cuantos días más?

-una semana.

-entiendo, debió ser un imprevisto.

-se suponía que serían un par de días pero se ha extendido por que alguien se comprometió con una fecha mas y no puedo negarme, me ausente muchos días y no pude decir que no.

-suspiro.-esta bien.

-Kate?.-se queda callado supongo que piensa lo que dirá pero duda decírmelo.- hablamos después debo irme.

-esta bien llámame cuando puedas.

La llamada termina, siento un nudo en la garganta, de pronto siento que la semana será eterna sin embargo no es eso lo que me preocupa, me preocupa el hecho de que él no se ha despedido, aunque se ha disculpado, no ha dicho que me extraña o algo similar y es difícil entender lo que significa, quizá no significa nada, quizá solo se esta acomodando a como son las cosas ahora, él esta pasando por una separación, quizá el estar solo le ayude a meditar las cosas, quizá se ha tomado un respiro y quiere pensarlo con calma, tal vez es ahora que asimila la separación, la verdad no le culparía si regresa diciéndome que necesita mas tiempo, supongo que sería lo normal, en algún punto quizá quiera ir con calma pero eso no lo sabré hasta que vuelva y podamos hablar, intentar correr no sería bueno para ninguno, aunque hayamos tenido una relación eso no significa que podemos continuar donde nos quedamos y hacer como que nada pasó por que no es así.

regreso a la oficina, le pido a la mujer que llene los formatos y después le acompaño a la puerta, le digo que tendré que hacer un par de cosas antes y luego le llamaré para decirle que sigue.

La mujer asiente y camina por el pasillo, se encuentra con mi padre quien le saluda, yo vuelvo a mi escritorio, miro al techo y pienso en el temor que siento de que Rick decida que realmente necesita tiempo o en el último de los casos crea que no quiere continuar, decir y hacer no es lo mismo y la última conversación que tuve con él en el cementerio ahora me hace pensar que eso es lo que va a pasar, Rick va a pedirme tiempo y yo no se si voy a poder darle ese tiempo.

Por la noche regreso con mi padre a casa, evito como puedo hablar con él de Rick y lo que ha pasado, le ayudo a preparar una cena ligera y luego lo veo perderse en su habitación, me siento un momento en el sillón, bebo una cerveza mientras me pregunto si será bueno enviarle un mensaje, no se que estará haciendo, ni donde está pues no me lo ha dicho, luego de algunos minutos y de ver la botella vacía me voy a la cama, no creo tener mas opciones que esperar su regreso.

En mitad de la noche sigo sin dormir, creí que podría pero no es así, después de varios minutos me levanto y reviso la carpeta de la Sra. Hunter, no parece ser complicado mas bien parece un simple tramite, leo con cuidado y hago anotaciones no se cuanto tiempo paso sentada en la cama revisando los documentos hasta que siento que podría dormir por fin, guardo todo en el portafolios y apago la luz, abrazo mi oso y pienso en Rick, en donde estará?

A muy poco de dormirme escucho el teléfono , es Rick, miro la hora son casi las 3, me ha enviado un mensaje, dudo de si debería verlo, no se si él sabe que hora es, no parece adecuado que me escriba a esta hora.

No le doy mas vueltas, leo el contenido del mensaje.

"Quería desearte buenas noches, debes estar durmiendo ahora por eso no quise llamarte, descansa, quizá mañana podríamos hablar"

No contesto, prefiero seguir esperando, quizá como lo dice, mañana encuentre el momento para hablar conmigo.

Para la tarde del día siguiente Rick no me ha llamado y aunque he estado ocupada atendiendo a la señora hunter, en los momentos en los que tengo oportunidad reviso mis mensajes esperando que él me haya enviado alguno, me siento tentada de investigar donde está.

La noche no es diferente, estoy en casa mirando televisión sin realmente verla, veo un documental, estoy aburrida, comienzo a cambiar canales y me detengo en las noticias, llama mi atención una nota, un accidente en una autopista que involucra varios autos y camiones, hablan de un par de muertos y varios heridos, la nota cambia casi de inmediato, el exitoso escritor Richard castle ha hecho una mini gira por un par de estados , hay un grupo de fans del escritor en cada evento, Rick aparece siendo fotografiado con algunas mujeres y allí está ella, detrás de él una mujer aparece, una a la que conozco bien y también noto algo más, Rick no la mira y solo asiente a un par de palabras que ella menciona sin objetar y continúa, un cristal refleja luz del sol en el video que muestran, así que debió ser mas temprano, apago todo y me voy a la cama, él debe estar demasiado ocupado como para llamarme, le envío un mensaje deseándole buenas noches donde quiera que esté.

Esta vez él no tarda en responder, pero no es un mensaje, me llama.

-hola.-dice en voz baja.

-hola.-repito en el mismo tono.-si no puedes hablar no te preocupes.

-no es eso, espera un poco.-escucho algunos movimientos, pasos y luego silencio.-listo.

-en serio Rick si no puedes…

-tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-para mi?

-si, volveré en un par de días.

-eso no es sorpresa, sabía que volverías en algún momento.

-si, pero esa no es la sorpresa.

-hay algo más?

-si, esa es la sorpresa.

-bueno tendré que esperar hasta entonces.

-Kate, lamento no haberte llamado antes e irme así tan rápido sin despedirme de ti.

-esta bien, ya lo habías dicho antes, es el trabajo supongo.

-claro.

-te he visto en las noticias hoy.

-si…publicidad, solo publicidad.

-parece que la noticia de que no te casaras ha animado a tus seguidoras.

-son tonterías.

Él desestima la situación, imagino que no debe ser importante para él, sin embargo yo imagino a todas esas mujeres mirándolo con un letrero en la frente que dice "disponible" y es lo que me molesta, me molesta saber que aun no hay nada seguro entre nosotros, me molesta saber que él puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento y también me molesta sentirme así por que nunca antes me había sentido tan insegura como me siento ahora y es ridículo, absolutamente ridículo.

-deberías descansar, viajar así resulta agotador.

-espera, quiero decirte…que…te extraño mucho.

-yo también .

-quiero decirte que he pensado mucho...- no quiero forzarlo a hablar ahora, no quiero que esto sea por teléfono así que me adelanto a hablar.

-Rick hablaremos de eso cuando vuelvas.- nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, supongo que ambos entendemos que es mejor que hablemos frente a frente.

-esta bien, debes descansar también

-adiós.

-adiós.

Los dos días restantes trato de mantenerme ocupada, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no inventar historias, a veces es difícil sabiendo que ella estuvo allí con él, aunque no entiendo la razón, si sé que se han visto y que incluso debieron hablar de su situación, de nuevo siento incertidumbre, de nuevo tengo un vacío en el estomago, una sensación muy extraña, difícil de asimilar.


	27. capítulo 27

**_pues yo espero lo mismo, gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo._**

Rick

Después de la fallida cita con Kate la noche anterior y de dejarla en su casa voy a la editorial, tengo otra aburrida reunión, preferiría haberme quedado con Kate, quizá retomar nuestra cita, pero en lugar de eso me encuentro sentado en una mesa de juntas, incluso estar en mi escritorio escribiendo seria mas productivo que estar aquí, sin embargo no tengo otra opción pues debo atender estos asuntos también.

Miro mi reloj cuando salgo, aun estoy a tiempo de alcanzar a Kate e invitarla a comer.

Subo a mi auto con rapidez, conduzco pensando a donde quiero llevarla, en cuanto llego y estaciono el auto, me acerco a la recepción y pregunto por ella, la mujer que me atiende me pide que espere mientras hace la llamada.

-la srita. Beckett no está pero su padre lo recibirá, tercer piso, pregunte allí, su secretaria le dirá donde encontrarlo.

-gracias.

Subo por el elevador, la secretaria de Jim me da indicaciones pero antes de terminar Jim aparece, le agradece a la mujer y luego me señala el camino a su oficina.

-vine a buscar a Kate, ella tardará?, puedo esperarla?

-no lo sé, ella no se veía muy bien cuando volvió, pasó algo?

-ayer tuve un encuentro con un amigo de Kate y estuve apunto de perder la cabeza pero hablamos y creí que lo había solucionado.

-ya veo, el amigo apareció.

-justo después de hablar contigo, y bueno después de eso como te dije ella se quedó conmigo, estaba muy cansada y no quise que se fuera.

-entiendo, Kate me dijo que llegaría mas tarde pero no se a que hora será. Si quieres puedes ir a buscarla.

-fue a…?

-es lo mas seguro.

-entiendo, iré a buscarla, quiero invitarla a comer, ella no tiene mucho trabajo o si?

-no, es algo que puede esperar, dile que no se preocupe si tarda un poco más.

-gracias.

Tomo su mano para despedirme y salgo rápido, espero que ella aun este allí y acepte acompañarme.

No tardo mucho en llegar. La observo unos minutos, ella no se da cuenta de que estoy allí, la escucho hablar, no debería hacerlo sin embargo allí estoy escuchando, ella llora y le pregunta a su madre si podrá perdonarla, me acerco y la abrazo, siento sus lagrimas mojando mi camisa, no quiero decir nada estúpido así que me mantengo en silencio.

después hablamos un par de minutos y luego salimos, vamos en autos separados, a un par de metros de la salida recibo una llamada, mi publicista me dice que debo ir de inmediato a su oficina, trato de explicarle que estoy en medio de algo pero ella dice que es urgente y no podemos posponerlo.

Le llamo a Kate y después me dirijo a la editorial, hubiese preferido acompañarla y despedirme.

Al llegar a la oficina la secretaria me hace esperar varios minutos, tiempo que utilizo para pensar, repito en mi mente las palabras que Kate dijo, mi mente trabaja rápido, analizo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, yo sabia que esto pasaría en algún momento, sabia que ella sentiría que eso la iba a agobiar, no estaría en paz con eso de ninguna manera y ahora veo que está pasando.

Por fin me llaman, un par de sujetos dentro me miran, me saludan, luego de tomar asiento me acercan un cartel, mi nombre aparece allí y entonces lo recuerdo, tengo un par de compromisos en distintas ciudades, el hombre me mira intrigado esperando mi respuesta.

-sr. Castle si es problema podemos aplazarlo, pero no más de una semana, las entradas están pagadas.

Estudio un momento su oferta se que en un determinado momento lo tendré que hacer creo que es mejor que sea ahora, el primer compromiso es mañana.

-no, está bien, no hay problema.

Todos en la oficina sonríen, se estrechan manos y se afinan los últimos detalles, me hacen firmar un último documento donde se establece mi pago y se retiran.

-Rick, sucede algo?

-nada, solo no recordaba que tenía esto.

-bien, debes ir a casa a prepararte, te veré en dos horas en el aeropuerto.

Sin decir nada más salgo del edificio y me voy a casa, preparo mi equipaje, me siento en el sillón con un tazón de cereales, no es comida lo sé pero no hay tiempo y necesito comer algo.

Quiero llamarle a Kate pero me arrepiento de último momento, necesito pensar, necesito estar preparado para lo que viene, así que decido que lo haré después.

Pido un taxi, algunos minutos más tarde, me avisa que ha llegado, es momento de irme.

El viaje dura varias horas entre la llegada al aeropuerto esperar, el vuelo y permanecer algunas horas en el avión, me siento ansioso, la primer parada es en Chicago y se que inevitablemente la veré, aunque el problema no es si la veré, sino mas bien lo que pasará cuando eso suceda.

Esta por anochecer cuando por fin llegamos, hacemos algunos minutos más hasta el hotel, nos instalamos y esperamos un auto que nos llevará a cenar a un pequeño lugar no muy lejos de allí, mientras espero parado en el lobby, decido enviarle un mensaje a Kate preguntándole si puedo llamarle pero es ella quien termina llamándome, se escuche diferente y es peor cuando le digo que el viaje se extenderá, ella no se escucha bien, la llamada termina por que alguien me llama, en el auto pienso el viaje al restaurante es bastante aburrido pues es la hora en que muchos vuelven a casa y lo que tardaría 20 minutos ahora se hace el doble, estoy aburrido, estoy cansado y sobretodo me siento nervioso, Gina estará en esa cena, no he querido decirle a Kate, me siento un poco aliviado de que alguien interrumpiera la llamada, se que está mal lo que estoy haciendo, pero ahora, no tengo ánimos de nada, durante el vuelo sus palabras seguían dándome vueltas, Kate siente que algo le falta y yo sabia que eso sucedería, la situación se ha complicado pues aunque ella dice que no se ira, que se quedara allí conmigo, yo siento que ella en algún momento caerá presa de la frustración y entonces me dirá que necesita seguir con eso y no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupa el hecho de saber que Kate decida que debemos separarnos una vez mas, buscando lo que ella considera mi seguridad.

Tengo una continua sensación de opresión en el pecho , algo me dice que Kate va a dejarme de nuevo y me niego a creer que sea verdad, quiero creer que ella cumplirá con su palabra y no se irá, pero es justo en ese punto donde me siento miserable por que creo que la estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quiere, quizá su regreso se dio en la necesidad que tuvo de no sentirse sola, de buscar un refugio momentáneo que le diera la fuerza para continuar y entonces yo solo soy una especie de píldora que alivia su malestar y que al cumplir su efecto se deja de lado por que ya no es necesaria, el vuelo duró lo que dura un suspiro mientras hacía mis cavilaciones y ahora de camino al restaurante, la sensación de incertidumbre no me deja.

por fin llegamos, hay una sala reservada especialmente para nosotros, algunos miembros de la editorial, mi publicista, uno de los anfitriones del evento de mañana y por supuesto Gina, quien no me ha mirado por ningún motivo, otra culpa mas que arrastro conmigo, ella no me ha saludado tampoco, comprendo la situación a la perfección, comprendo que la distancia fue únicamente por su bien, aunque eso no quita el malestar que siento, no soy insensible y se que ella no lo creería pero me dolió mucho su partida, me dolió saber que se fue con la firme creencia de que yo no sentía nada por ella y yo se que no es así, no la amaba como lo hice con Kate pero si la quería, si me importaba y si hubiese hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por que las cosas funcionarán si Kate no hubiese vuelto y es allí donde radica mi culpa pues al final no hice nada por detener la situación que amenazaba con presentarse, fui yo quien ahora rompió el corazón de una mujer que no hizo otra cosa mas que amarme.

La cena transcurre con calma, pero es casi media noche cuando salimos del lugar, las conversaciones se extendieron, y la inevitable propuesta de una fecha más que terminé aceptando solo por que creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo, aunque después quizá me arrepienta.

Me llevan al hotel, me voy directo a la cama, recostado allí pienso que debería enviarle al menos un mensaje a Kate miro el reloj es demasiado tarde y no puedo dormir solo pienso en Kate y la imagen de ella frente a la tumba de su madre sintiéndose miserable, siempre pensé que era muy valiente a pesar de todo, pero creo que todos tenemos un límite, vuelvo a mirar mi reloj, marca las 3, me decido entonces a enviarle el mensaje, se que no contestará estas no son horas, por fin me duermo y en mis sueños aparece ella, llora por la perdida de su madre y la impotencia de saber que no podrá resolver el crimen.

Por la mañana, salgo de la habitación a eso de las 10, un auto me espera y para mi sorpresa Gina está dentro. Hago un saludo general hay un par de personas más y tomo asiento, de nuevo ella vuelve a ignorarme.

Hoy eso no me causa incomodidad, sé por que lo hace y no pienso forzar una situación entre los dos cuando he venido a trabajar.

Después de la primera presentación, me llevan a un restaurante cercano para comer algo.

Por la tarde casi noche hay un evento privado solo para algunos que compraron un pase y par de afortunados ganadores de un concurso que hizo la editorial en un salón del hotel, cenamos, brindamos, leo un poco de mi último libro y al final tomamos varias fotografías, durante el día el trabajo me distrae, me ayuda a no pensar en Kate pero es en momentos como éste que mis pensamientos son solo sobre ella y de la sensación tan extraña que tengo de que algo no funcionará entre nosotros, me recrimino el haber ido a buscarla, el haber escuchado sus palabras y sobretodo no poder controlar lo que ahora siento.

Algunos fotógrafos están afuera del hotel, después del desayuno se acercan a nosotros, Gina aparece de pronto, me dice que hay un par de personas esperándome, yo solo asiento y sigo.

Había una entrevista pendiente pero al no estar planeada en la agenda tanto mi publicista como Gina se han negado, creo que en parte lo han hecho por que vendría la incomoda pregunta sobre nuestra separación y la cancelación de la boda, lo agradezco la verdad es que no quería hablar de eso, un poco mas tarde ya en el aeropuerto nos dirigimos al siguiente compromiso, Gina camina detrás de mi, aun falta una hora así que nos quedamos en la sala de espera, Gina nos acompaña solo por que necesita ir a una filial de la editorial a atender un asunto del trabajo, nos quedamos solos por un momento.

-como has estado?.- me animo a preguntar para romper el incómodo silencio.

-bien, trabajando, solo trabajando.

-entiendo.

-y tú?.- creo que pregunta por cortesía y no por saber realmente.

-no puedo mentirte lo he pasado bastante mal algunos días.

-tu novia no te ha consolado?.-su pregunta lleva cierta amargura y sarcasmo.

-Gina, sabes bien que no es así.

-no quiero explicaciones, no de ti.

-vamos a discutir por eso?... tú me dejaste o ya se te olvidó?

-no me querías Rick, no iba a vivir una mentira.

-te equivocas, yo si te quería y hubiese hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por que lo nuestro funcionara.

-no lo ves verdad?, no lo entiendes, tú solo querías olvidarte de ella como fuera, tarde o temprano el pasado nos alcanza y nos obliga a hacer lo que no queremos, Rick.-apoya su mano en mi mejilla.-casarnos nos hubiese hecho mucho daño a los dos, no era lo correcto.

-lo siento tanto, no quise herirte.-siento algunas lágrimas.

-lo voy a superar pero para eso necesito tiempo, la decisión de irme la tomé por mi, por que saber que ella estaba allí y que tú tenias dudas me hizo sentir muy mal…dime, como va todo con ella?

-no lo se, quiero que funcione pero hay demasiadas cosas y ahora mismo me siento estúpido teniendo todas estas ideas en mi cabeza.

-es complicado entonces, han hablado?

-si pero, como te dije hay mucho y yo no puedo dejar de pensar, la incertidumbre me agobia.

-supongo que no puedes decírmelo, deberías pensarlo bien, si ella volvió es por que está decidida a hacer lo que quiere hacer.

-lo sé, pero… sin querer escuché algo que no quería y ahora no se.

-me gustaría mucho ayudarte pero no puedo, estoy tratando de recuperarme, de retomar mi vida y si supiera que tengo oportunidad de volver contigo lo intentaría pero sería ridículo de mi parte hacerlo…Rick pudiera decirte muchas cosas pero me estaría traicionando, yo te quería solo para mi, se que te sonará mal pero no quiero tomar parte de esto, yo lo único que quiero ahora es no tener que verte más, piénsalo muy bien, no es lindo ir rompiendo el corazón de las personas.

La veo levantarse y caminar, toma su bolsa de mano y se pierde en la multitud, a la hora de abordar el resto de mis acompañantes sube al avión pero no veo a Gina, decido no preguntar no hay necesidad.


	28. capítulo 28

**_gracias a los que siguen, veo que son menos, jejeje, sigo pensando que soy la unica que en lugar de ganar lectores los pierde, debería quizá generar más expectativa?, dar más tiempo entre cada capítulo?, quizá, quizá, quizá, jajajaja, no... soy consciente de mis limitaciones en la escritura, más bien estoy agradecida de que algunos lean y algunos más se animen a escribirme, aunque me desanima un poco ver que pierden interés, nos leeremos en el próximo._**

Aún es de día cuando llegamos, un auto nos espera como siempre nos lleva al hotel, hoy no tenemos trabajo, pero si tenemos una cena con uno de los directivos de una firma de publicidad local, aún faltan 3 horas para eso así que salgo a caminar, llego a una pequeña plaza comercial hay una serie de pequeños establecimientos, miro los objetos que ahí exhiben, me detengo en un lugar y pido un café, el olor del mismo me ha invitado a entrar, huele delicioso, me hace recordar las mañanas con ella, los días fríos de invierno y nosotros envueltos en mantas sentados en el sillón mirando televisión, solo pasando el rato, extrañé todo eso cuando se fue, Gina no era precisamente el tipo de mujer que hace esas cosas, pero Kate si.

Extrañé todo de ella pero esos momentos ocupaban un lugar especial por que la conexión que existía entre nosotros se hizo mas fuerte gracias a momentos como ese, creo que encontré la respuesta a la pregunta que me hice hace unos días, no era el sexo lo que ocupó el primer lugar en nuestra relación, fueron todos esos momentos en los que estuvimos uno para el otro, eso fue lo que hacia nuestra relación fuerte y eso fue precisamente lo que mas me dolió cuando se fue, su ausencia fue lo mas duro de sobrellevar, Kate siempre ha sido una mujer hermosa pero no fue eso lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella, fue todo lo que la hacia ser ella y eso es lo que sigo amando, sonrío pensando que quizá no debería tener dudas de lo que pasará, si no mas bien debería estar otra vez allí para ella, volver a vivir esos momentos juntos, hacer que volvamos a conectarnos de la misma manera, lo único que debemos hacer diferente esta vez es no dejarnos llevar por lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Salgo al pasillo el sonido de unas aves llaman mi atención, al final del mismo hay una pequeña tienda de mascotas, hay una serie de jaulas para aves y unas cuantas mas con un par de perros y gatos, pequeños gatos de colores.

Una joven muy amable se acerca, me dice que los todos los animalillos están a la venta, no me llama la atención tener una mascota, tampoco comprarla, no creo que sea buena idea.

Le digo a la chica que solo estoy mirando, ella intenta convencerme de comprar alguno, sonríe, se ve desilusionada cuando le digo que no vivo en la ciudad que solo estoy allí por trabajo, la pierdo de vista por un momento mientras miro unos pececillos de colores, antes de irme ella vuelve, me da una tarjeta y me dice que si tengo interés al volver a casa puedo llamar al numero en la tarjeta, me dice que allí tienen animalillos en adopción si no quiero comprar uno, me hace reír su insistencia, supongo que su interés no es solo económico, debe ser una de esas personas preocupadas por los animales, me despido de ella y salgo.

Camino de vuelta al hotel, falta una media hora para la cena, tomo un baño rápido y una vez listo bajo al lobby para esperar a los demás.

Saco de mi bolsillo la tarjeta, la observo y veo que tienen números de teléfono y redes sociales, saco mi teléfono y busco, el sitio aparece, hay muchas fotografías de lo que parece ser un refugio, da distintas ubicaciones, envío un mensaje pidiendo información, mientras espero que contesten veo mas fotografías de los animales, una pequeña cesta con gatitos llama mi atención, de pronto recibo respuesta, me dice que están ubicados cerca de donde vivo y que puedo ir a visitarlos cuando quiera.

Sonrío pensando en la idea de tener una mascota, me pregunto si Kate querría tener una, mi vista sigue fija en los gatitos, imagino a Kate con una pequeña bola de pelos en sus brazos, quizá tendría una excusa para pasar mas tiempo con ella, la idea de tener uno de esos animalillos en casa se hace más fuerte, la gente esta tardando, así que envío de nuevo un mensaje, le digo a la persona que quiero un minino y que iré por el en unos días, la mujer me agradece contenta por darle hogar a uno de ellos.

La cena transcurre con tranquilidad, no he vuelto a ver a Gina desde nuestra conversación, recibo un mensaje de Kate, decido llamarle ésta vez.

Hablamos por unos minutos, le digo que tengo una sorpresa y también que el viaje se alargará un poco mas, ella no se oye muy bien, intento hablar con ella de lo que he estado pensando pero no me deja hacerlo, prefiere que lo hagamos en persona y no tengo mas remedio que aceptar, tiene razón hablaremos en persona, es lo mejor.

Los días siguientes transcurren sin mucha novedad, vamos a un lugar en el cual no había estado antes, tengo una firma de autógrafos y de último minuto se acuerda una reunión con una agencia de publicidad que le daría mas difusión a mi obra y también a la editorial, todos están encantados con la idea menos yo pues eso significa que quizá tenga que pasar mas tiempo fuera de casa, ya lo resolveré.

La vuelta a casa me pone un poco ansioso, no se con que me voy a encontrar, no se como estará Kate y eso me preocupa, hubiese preferido no dejarla tanto tiempo pero era necesario, ahora tendré un poco mas tiempo antes de tener que cumplir con compromisos como estos al menos en un buen tiempo además le he dicho a la jefa que debe dejarme escribir si no, no terminaré y eso nos afectaría a todos, ella no pone objeciones.

Llego a media noche a casa le envío un mensaje a Kate diciéndole que he vuelto y que si esta disponible nos veremos la tarde del día siguiente, ella no contesta pero supongo que debe estar dormida, me dirijo al baño me aseo y luego me recuesto, me sorprendo cuando veo un mensaje de ella, aunque es un mensaje muy corto apenas me dice que esta bien.

Espero que no haya sido muy malo el que me haya ido así, deseo que no sea así.

Muy temprano en la mañana le envío un mensaje le recuerdo que la veré en la tarde y que le llamaré.

Voy por mi peludo obsequio, elijo una pequeña bola de pelos amarilla, casi naranja, después de una serie de recomendaciones vuelvo a casa, quiero hablar con Kate así que creo que sería bueno invitarla a cenar y luego tal vez podríamos hablar de todo.

Desempolvo una vieja receta, paso un buen rato cocinando, quiero que sea especial nuestro reencuentro, así que me esmero todo lo que puedo.

Miro el reloj es casi la hora de ir, reviso que todo esté bien, dejo la comida en el horno y le llamo para decirle que iré por ella y aunque al principio no quiere que lo haga termina por aceptar, dejo mi pequeño regalo dormido en una cesta dentro de mi habitación no quiero que ella lo vea antes.

Paso a comprar una botella de vino para la cena, estaciono el auto en una calle cercana y bajo rápido, pregunto por ella en recepción, la srita. Me pide que espere un momento, me siento desilusionado cuando me dice que ella ha salido y que no sabe cuando volverá, me pregunta si deseo dejar un mensaje, me quedo un momento en blanco no se que debería hacer, una mano toca mi hombro, me doy la vuelta y la veo allí parada, me sonríe con timidez.

-pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, nos vamos?.- yo solo asiento, creí que no la vería pero aquí está.

Ella toma mi mano mientras caminamos, camina despacio junto a mi.

-y, a donde?

-a mi departamento, tengo algo preparado.

ambos subimos al auto, no hablamos, ella está bastante distante, no me gusta verla así, aunque supongo que en parte es por mi comportamiento.

Al llegar ella sigue en silencio parece meditar algo que no se atreve a decirme, entramos y yo reviso el horno la comida, sigue caliente y me siento bien con el resultado.

Kate permanece sentada en el sillón, mira un punto en la pared, antes de hacer algo mas me acerco, pongo mi mano en su mejilla.

-que pasa Kate?. – trata de sonreír.

-nada.

-esto no es nada, dime, es por mí?, se que no fue lo mejor irme así pero…

-te entiendo, necesitabas pensar.

-entonces dime que pasa.

-te extrañé mucho, pensé que no volverías.

-pero yo te dije que volvería, solo me tardé un poco mas de lo que pensé, dime, estoy aquí, arreglemos esto.

Kate sigue dudando de si debería decirme lo que piensa. Tras unos minutos de silencio por fin se anima.

-la vi, allí contigo.

-Gina, si estuvo un par de días por una reunión en la que ella tenía asuntos que tratar, piensas que ella y yo?

-lo pensé.

-bueno Gina esta muy enojada conmigo, si hablamos un poco, tengo claro que no quiere saber mas de mi… éste viaje me sirvió para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, para extrañarte un poco mas aunque, no creí que eso fuese posible, te he extrañado mucho y también me he sentido enojado conmigo y un poco contigo.

-piensas que me iré, me escuchaste.

-no pude evitarlo.

-esto me va a costar mucho, no es así?

-solo un poquito más, ambos tenemos culpa de la situación, hicimos lo que no debíamos hacer, levantamos un muro a nuestro alrededor pensando que era lo mejor.

-algún día me perdonaras?

-algún día si o quizá ya lo hice, estos días lejos de ti me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas, tuve un desfile de emociones y sentimientos difíciles de controlar a veces, pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión, no quiero que te alejes de mi, no quiero que vivamos separados otra vez.

-no va a pasar, porque a pesar de que siento que tengo algo pendiente lo único que no haría, sería alejarme de ti otra vez, no podría.

-pero tu dijiste… te escuché.

-se lo que dije pero si decido que volveré a eso, será contigo a mi lado.

-con nosotros.

-nosotros?

-cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.

Me mira con curiosidad y duda pero luego de un momento lo hace, la tomo de la mano y la hago levantarse, le digo que camine despacio, abro la puerta de la habitación, escucho un ronroneo y luego un maullido, uno algo débil.

-ábrelos despacio.

-que… qué es esto?.- el gatito la mira sentado en el suelo, luego se levanta y se frota en sus piernas.

-yo creo que es un gato.

-ya lo se, pero… ésta es mi sorpresa?

-aun no se que fuerza me obligó a traerlo conmigo pero es tuyo.

-nuestro.-me corrige ella mientras lo levanta, el pequeño bribón de inmediato se acomoda en su hombro y ronronea en su oreja buscando que ella lo acaricie, vaya éste me salió muy listo.-pero donde lo voy a tener, mi padre no querrá un gato en su casa.

-bueno yo podría quedármelo, ya sabes y tu podrías venir todos los días a verlo y quizá quedarte a velar por su seguridad.-digo con una sonrisa.

-ya veo, esto estaba mas que planeado, no es así?

-un poco quizá, anda vamos a cenar, que quiero contarte lo que he hecho, necesito que alguien escuche todo lo que tengo que decir.

\- bien adelante

Kate deja al minino en el piso y luego me acompaña, el animalillo camina con nosotros y se mete entre nuestros pies, se acomoda en el sillón mientras nosotros cenamos, no ha sido tan malo después de todo.


	29. capítulo 29

Kate

Por fin recibo el mensaje que esperaba, Rick me dice que ha vuelto a la ciudad y que espera que nos veamos, me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mi, no puedo pensar en que es lo que tiene planeado, es media noche aunque no le he contestado de inmediato lo he hecho después de algunos minutos de meditarlo, no es un mensaje en si, sino más bien la confirmación a su mensaje, es tarde y aunque me hubiese encantado que viniese a verme en cuanto llegara debido a la hora es imposible, dedico algunos minutos más a tratar de adivinar lo que él tiene pensado hacer, sigo teniendo una sensación extraña en el estómago, es vacío, es incertidumbre y al mismo tiempo es miedo de saber si algo ha cambiado, si quizá él se tomó éste tiempo para reflexionar sobre como seguiremos y mi mas grande temor es que él decida que necesita más tiempo, que quizá prefiere tomar distancia o en el peor de los casos que haya hablado con Gina y decida seguir con ella, estoy muy nerviosa y ansiosa por saber que es lo que me dirá, que es lo que estos días lejos le han hecho reflexionar.

Temprano en la mañana, me llama, dice que es para recordarme que nos veremos hoy, yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, mis manos sudan y aunque lo he intentado no he podido comer, solo beber café.

Empiezo a sentirme bastante molesta con él, me pregunto como es que dice haberme extrañado y haberse ido así, además guardar silencio, después la molestia ya no es con él, si no conmigo, me recrimino una y otra vez la cantidad de decisiones equivocadas que he tomado, mi falta de compromiso al no regresar, al tenerlo completamente alejado de mí, siento algunas lagrimas cuando pienso en las cosas de las que hemos hablado, en lo que me ha dicho mi padre y siento que no tengo derecho a sentirme mal por eso, mas bien merezco que él me desprecie y entonces creo que comprenderé que él decida seguir sus planes con Gina y alejarse de mi, que podría hacer para corregir lo que hice?, no lo se, los minutos avanzan tan lento que la mañana se hace eterna, intento mantenerme ocupada pero no puedo y ya no se que hacer para no pensar en todo lo que estoy pensando.

Es verdad, el miedo a lo desconocido es peor que cualquier otra cosa.

Rick me llama me dice que vendrá por mi, no sé que esperar, necesito salir de aquí, necesito respirar un momento, Tony me llama cuando voy rumbo al elevador, me dice que necesita que vaya a recoger unos documentos, lo que me hace sentir cierto alivio pues tendré el tiempo necesario sólo para estar lista para cuando él llegue.

Salgo apresurada, miro la hora tengo suficiente tiempo así que decido ir caminando al lugar al que me dirijo, no está lejos y no necesito un auto.

Pero mi encomienda tarda más de lo que esperaba y me siento un tanto desesperada cuando me doy cuenta de que quizá Rick esté en camino o quizá ya esté allí esperándome.

Una mujer me atiende al llegar mi turno, por suerte los documentos que recogeré están listos y salgo rápido, casi voy corriendo por la calle, algunas personas me miran, no creí llamar tanto la atención sin embargo mi única preocupación es llegar a tiempo.

Rick esta allí parado, ha llegado antes que yo, toco su hombro, dejo los documentos en la recepción le digo a la chica que son para Tony y salgo en cuanto me los da.

Rick me lleva a su departamento, me siento un tanto extraña, no sabía como reaccionaría cuando nos viéramos, pero yo sigo teniendo un hueco en el estomago que me impide hablar, Rick parece relajado, como si no tuviera importancia lo que ha pasado, me quedo muda por la situación, lo único que hago es pensar, pienso en lo que podría decirme, pienso en lo celosa que me sentí cuando lo vi en televisión y a Gina con él, pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora y por un momento también siento que me falta el aire.

En su departamento hablamos, aunque trato de mantener la calma, Rick nota mis ideas dando vueltas, hablamos de lo que ha pasado, le digo lo que pensé cuando la vi allí, no se si sentirme aliviada por lo que me ha dicho o un tanto culpable.

Me siento tranquila después de hablar con él, Rick me ha regalado un pequeño gatito, mientras cenamos, miro al gatito enroscado en el sillón, sonrío, pienso en como las cosas se acomodan en el momento que menos pensamos, me siento bien, miro a Rick mientras me habla de lo que ha hecho, me cuenta de lo cansado que es a veces viajar así tan de pronto, vuelve a disculparse conmigo por haberse ido sin avisarme, he puesto mi mano en su mejilla le he dicho que no tiene por qué y que entiendo que se haya sentido así, yo me sentí igual.

Al terminar la cena, nos sentamos en el sillón, mi peludo compañero se sube en mis piernas, acaricio su cabeza mientras Rick me mira y sonríe, permanecemos en silencio, creo que ambos nos sentimos cómodos así.

Comienzo a sentir sueño, escucho el leve ronroneo y pienso en que no sé que nombre debería ponerle por ahora solo le llamo peludo, quizá se quede así, no lo sé.

Rick se acerca a mi, pone su mano en la cabeza de peludo y luego pone su mano en la mía, me siento nerviosa otra vez pero no levanto la vista, Rick mueve su mano hasta ponerla en mi barbilla, me hace girar para cruzar nuestras miradas, se acerca lento hasta rozar sus labios con los míos, tengo una revolución en el estómago, algo que amenaza con hacerme temblar, creo que no se anima a besarme y yo no estoy segura de hacerlo, dejo pasar unos segundos, cierro los ojos y con cautela me acerco hasta besarlo, es un beso suave, un beso temeroso incapaz de ir mas allá de esto, peludo se remueve incomodo cuando Rick me rodea para pegarse más a mi, el animalillo despierta y maúlla con fuerza, reclama su lugar, ambos reímos.

-vamos amiguito, necesitas comer.-lo toma con una mano y lo lleva a la cocina, pone un plato en el piso y vacía una lata de comida.

El pequeño come con rapidez, estoy parada , recargada en una pared, observando lo que Rick hace, mis brazos están cruzados, miro la hora en el reloj, debería irme, suspiro y me dirijo al sillón a recoger mis cosas para irme.

-Rick debo irme.

-aun es temprano quédate un poco más, te llevo mas tarde.

Le sonrío y él se acerca a mi, me abraza y apoya mi cabeza en su hombro.

-no te vayas aún, pasamos muchos días separados, no quiero separarme de ti.

-debo ir a trabajar mañana.

-lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas, quédate ésta noche conmigo, por favor.-susurra muy cerca, tanto que su cálido aliento acaricia mi oreja.

-estas seguro?

-he pasado mucho tiempo solo, extrañándote, deseando tenerte junto a mi, no quiero nada mas, solo quiero abrazarte.

Seguimos abrazados por unos minutos hasta que Rick me rodea por la cintura, me lleva a su habitación, saca una camiseta y me la da para cambiarme y poder dormir, lo veo entrar al baño y salir después de varios minutos usando solo unos boxers.

Me abraza cuando se acomoda junto a mi, besa mi cuello, me hace cosquillas, coloca su mano en mi cadera puedo sentir el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la tela, me estremezco cuando siento sus dedos directamente en mi piel y sus labios besando mi cuello, pareciera que es la primera vez que estoy así con él sin embargo no lo es, no puedo evitar reaccionar ante sus caricias y llevo una mano hasta la suya.

-solo quiero acariciarte.-susurra pegado a mi oreja.

No hago mas que suspirar, suelto su mano y dejo que siga con lo que hace, lo siento pegarse más a mí, su mano se mueve hasta tocar mi vientre, aun sobre la tela me provoca escalofríos.

Necesito sentir mas, necesito besar sus labios, me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, miro fijamente sus ojos, no pienso en nada mas, mis labios se posan sobre los suyos, Rick acaricia mis piernas, antes de que el pueda hacer otro movimiento me deshago de la camiseta, me coloco sobre él, rozo suavemente la erección que se empieza a formar, sigo besándolo, Rick me sujeta con sus brazos impidiendo que me mueva, sonríe cuando ve la frustración en mi cara, no puedo evitar sentir el calor recorriéndome, no hace más movimientos, sólo me observa y yo empiezo a creer que no planea ir más allá, intento no reflejar la frustración que me hace sentir, me repito que es cuestión de tiempo, aunque él ha sido el que inició todo, bajo la vista, no quiero que vea que me desilusiona que no continúe pero debo darle tiempo, sin embargo no termina allí, lo escucho reír y sin soltarme se da la vuelta para quedar sobre mi, sujeta mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me mira, mi pecho desnudo sube y baja con mi respiración, se inclina para besarme de nuevo y suelta mis manos, acaricio su cabello mientras él recorre lentamente mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

-nunca dejé de amarte.-levanta la vista para mirarme fijamente.

Se deshace del resto de mi ropa y la suya, cada movimiento es lento, está lleno de amor, está cargado de emociones y sentimientos, es como lo recordamos.

Rick lo hace todo tan lento, es como si quisiera grabar en su mente todos y cada uno de los besos, las caricias y las palabras que ambos susurramos, el tiempo se ha detenido para ambos, es simplemente hermoso sentirnos de nuevo así.

**_pues éste seria el comienzo de una nueva etapa, espero que les siga gustando, recuerden que aun queda camino por recorrer, nos leemos en el próximo _**


	30. capítulo 30

Una lengua rasposa pasa por mis dedos, abro lentamente los ojos, los brazos de Rick me rodean, me sostienen con firmeza, intento moverme pero no puedo, aun dormido Rick se niega a soltarme.

Peludo maúlla y ronronea, como puedo me muevo, miro la hora aun es muy temprano.

-no te vayas.-dice Rick medio dormido.

-no me iré.-vuelvo a acomodarme a su lado.

\- qué hora es?

-temprano, muy temprano.

-por qué estas despierta?.-apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y acaricia mi cadera.

-peludo me ha despertado.

-Rick se incorpora y busca alrededor, el gato está sentado en la orilla de la cama, nos mira curioso.-ey pequeño, déjanos dormir.

El gatito maúlla de nuevo y se acerca hasta donde estamos, se estira y de nuevo se enrosca en medio de nosotros.

-rayos, anda ve a tu cama.-Rick lo toma y lo lleva a su cesta, cuando vuelve, peludo corre tras él trepando de nuevo a la cama.-oye eres muy rápido, pero no será hoy, pienso disfrutar un poco más a mi novia.

Sonrío cuando lo escucho decir eso, Rick discute con el animalillo un poco mas hasta que vuelve a la cama, ambos sonreímos, de pronto tener una mascota es mas complicado.

Me acomodo de nuevo intentando dormir pero Rick no quiere dormir, se pierde bajo la sábana, siento sus labios dejando un camino de besos por mis piernas.

-Rick debo levantarme temprano.-digo sin poner resistencia.

-no lo creo, si eso sucede será por que… te he despertado para hacerlo otra vez, hay mucho que recuperar.

-tenemos tiempo.-beso su cuello cuando se acerca a mi.-tendremos mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante.

-eso me gusta.

Me acaricia con suavidad, sus manos me recorren por completo, lo siento dentro de mi, lo escucho susurrar en mi oreja.

-te amo Kate, te amo.

Nuestros gemidos y palabras se mezclan en la oscuridad de la habitación.

La luz del sol me despierta, doy un salto en la cama cuando mi teléfono suena y es mi padre quien me llama, Rick despierta de golpe me mira asustado, incluso el gato se levanta con rapidez.

-que pasa?.-pregunta desorientado.

-mi padre, Rick es tardísimo debería estar en la oficina, tengo trabajo pendiente.

Estoy a punto de salir corriendo, Rick me mira sorprendido y me detiene.

-espera, iré contigo…me disculpare con tu padre, ha sido mi culpa que te hayas retrasado y no puedes salir así.- me doy cuenta de que solo estoy usando su camiseta.- está bien?

-bien.-ambos reímos por la situación.

-quieres café antes de irnos?.- se levanta de la cama y camina rumbo a la cocina.

-si…quisiera ir por ropa limpia.

-bien.

Rick prepara dos tazas de café rápido, lo veo dar vueltas por la cocina, le da un poco de leche al gatito.

-así se llamará, "peludo"?

-por ahora.

Terminamos el desayuno y Rick me lleva a casa, en cuestión de minutos llegamos, voy directo al baño, aprovecho para enviarle un mensaje a mi padre para avisarle que no tardaré en llegar, mientras me desvisto en la habitación, Rick se ha quedado en la sala atendiendo una llamada.

Estoy a punto de entrar cuando siento sus manos en mi cadera, me atraen hacia él, me sorprendo cuando siento su piel tibia y su erección en mi trasero, parece que esto tardará un poco más de lo que planee.

En un instante estamos bajo el chorro de agua, mientras hacemos el amor y yo le pido que no pare, me aferro a su espalda con fuerza, intento conservar la calma pero con Rick entre mis piernas eso es imposible, mis gemidos son aun mas audibles, esto se siente tan bien que no quiero que pare, un orgasmo me invade, me hace estremecer pero Rick no se detiene sigue dentro de mi empujando con fuerza, tarda unos segundos más y entonces un nuevo orgasmo me recorre, esta vez Rick termina al mismo tiempo que yo, sigue besándome, sus manos siguen recorriéndome.

Permanecemos en silencio, nos miramos, Rick no esconde el deseo que siente por mi, sin embargo debemos irnos, antes de salir me abraza y me besa, toma mi mano y de nuevo subimos al auto, el silencio es imperante, pero no hacen falta palabras para decirnos lo que sentimos.

-te acompaño.-dice en cuanto llegamos, no pregunta, afirma.

Yo solo sonrío, me siento en una nube, su mano me sostiene con firmeza, no sabía que volvería a sentirlo así, pero es magnifico saber que todo esta bien.

-hola.-saludo a la secretaria de mi padre, cuando llegamos hasta donde ella está.-mi papá está en su oficina?

Ella asiente y nos mira con curiosidad, Rick camina a mi lado sin soltar mi mano antes de llegar a la oficina de mi padre, tony aparece por el pasillo, se detiene cuando nos ve.

-Richard?.-pregunta sorprendido

-tony, que gusto verte otra vez.- extiende su mano para saludarlo

-creí que no te vería otra vez muchacho.

-Rick se encoge y luego sonríe.-Kate y yo…bueno.-se rasca la cabeza nervioso.

-entiendo, es bueno verte por aquí, espero que sea con mas frecuencia.

-eso es seguro.-Rick me mira con una sonrisa lo que me hace sonrojar, escucho la carcajada de tony mientras se aleja por el pasillo.

\- papá?- digo mientras abro la puerta.

-he tenido que atender trabajo que te correspondía.-dice con la vista clavada en una carpeta.

-lo siento papá, es que…

\- qué?.-creo que está un poco molesto.

-la he entretenido yo señor Beckett, vine a disculparme con usted.

-Richard?.-esta vez se levanta de su silla y se acerca a nosotros.-no sabía que ustedes…

-Rick carraspea.-lo siento en verdad no volverá a suceder.

-tomen asiento.-nos dice a ambos.-y bien?

-papa, Rick y yo…

-están juntos otra vez, lo sé.-dice antes de que yo termine de hablar.

-mmm, bueno eso resume muchas cosas.

-y han pasado la noche juntos.

\- papá!.-me sonrojo al escuchar su afirmación

-ambos sonríen.-te disculpare esta vez pero como lo has dicho que no se repita.-mi padre sonríe, sabe que sucederá de nuevo.-he hecho tu trabajo pero necesito que vayas con la sra. Hunter tiene una audiencia pendiente ha llamado temprano y necesita que la acompañes.

-bien, entonces me voy, Rick te acompaño.

Rick se despide de mi padre y ambos caminamos rumbo al elevador.

-y…no quieres que te lleve?

-no quiero abusar de ti.

-conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras y no me molesta llevarte, volveré a casa para escribir estoy retrasado, anda ve por tus cosas.

Unos minutos después ambos vamos en su auto, nos despedimos frente a la entrada, espero poder verlo esta noche.

Rick

He pasado una de mis mejores noches y claro ha sido por que la he pasado con Kate, extrañaba tanto esto, peludo como Kate lo ha llamado, nos ha despertado en medio de la noche lo que ha sido mas que conveniente para mi pues he aprovechado para volver a hacerle el amor.

mientras atendía una llamada de la editorial he entrado a la habitacion y no me he quedado con las ganas de hacerlo otra vez cuando en la casa de su padre estando solos la he visto desvestirse en su habitación, mi deseo por ella se ha intensificado en cuestión de segundos, sin que ella lo hubiese notado me he desvestido deseando sentirme de nuevo parte de ella, sin poner resistencia terminamos bajo el agua tibia, no puedo dejar de decirle que la amo por que eso es lo que siento.

Tras una incomoda visita a la oficina de su padre, la he llevado hasta el lugar de la audiencia y ahora me dirijo a mi departamento dispuesto a trabajar, estoy mas que inspirado y solo espero que llegue el momento de volver a verla y de poder pasar la noche juntos.

Las ideas brotan en mi cabeza, vienen una tras otra, si logro terminar el libro quizá tenga algunos días libres para pasarlos a solas con Kate.

Los maullidos de peludo me distraen, había olvidado que debía alimentarlo, me levanto y camino con el en mis brazos, aun es pequeño y le encanta que lo acaricie ha pasado la tarde enroscado en mi regazo durmiendo mientras escribía, tengo el pantalón de pequeños pelos amarillos.

Me siento en uno de los bancos de la cocina mientras lo observo comer, me causa gracia ver como se relame los bigotes, después de comer se dispone a darse un baño, pico en un plato trozos de fruta, no me doy cuenta cuando peludo se va, sigo pensando en la maravillosa noche que he tenido.

Me asomo a la habitación, peludo duerme, con la pancita llena cualquiera lo hace, me voy de nuevo a mi escritorio, sigo escribiendo pero en medio de la escritura una idea comienza a formarse, una idea para un nuevo libro.

Sonrío mientras escribo a grandes rasgos lo que planeo para la siguiente historia, estoy realmente concentrado en eso cuando recibo un mensaje, Kate me pregunta si puede venir y traer la cena, miro la hora es realmente tarde, guardo el documento y noto que he escrito bastante sin darme cuenta.

Le contesto diciéndole que la estaré esperando.

Ella no tarda en llegar, trae dos paquetes de comida, sonríe y me besa en cuanto entra, sus labios son suaves y quiero besarla siempre, peludo aparece de inmediato se acerca a ella y ronronea mientras ella le acaricia la cabeza, los minutos pasan entre comer, acariciar al gato y hablar de como ha sido su día, la escucho con detenimiento sin perder detalle de cada movimiento y gesto que ella hace.

Recogemos todo cuando terminamos, tomo al gato con mi mano y lo dejo en su cesta, me ofrezco a llevar a Kate a su casa pero antes de poder salir no puedo evitar aprisionarla contra la puerta, la beso desesperado, ella sus manos bajo mi camisa, su toque es suave, sabe lo que hace y en cuestión de segundos estoy completamente excitado, me deshago del pantalón y su ropa interior, la penetro mientras la levanto para tener mejor acceso a ella, Kate suspira aferrada a mis hombros, poco a poco se va soltando, creo que es momento de llevarla a la cama, es hora de descansar.

Suelto sus piernas, se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de que esta desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, levanto su cara con mi mano, le sonrío y sin avisarle la tomo en mis brazos, la llevo a mi cama y ella no pone objeciones, le ayudo a quitarse el resto de su ropa y le doy una camiseta mía para que duerma, ella sonríe mientras le ayudo a vestirse.

-puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

-es lo que planeo, quiero que te sientas segura conmigo, nunca está de más sentirse un poco mimado, no?

-claro que no, me gusta, me gusta que seas tú quien lo haga.

-soy el indicado.

Ambos reímos, peludo trepa por las sábanas y se acomoda junto a Kate, ronronea cuando ella lo acaricia, intento tomarlo para llevarlo a su cama pero Kate no me deja.

-oye no puede acostumbrarse a dormir aquí.

-solo un ratito.

-bien pero volverá a su cama.

-gracias.-besa mis labios antes de acomodarse y dormirse.


	31. capítulo 31

Pasa una semana en la que ella duerme conmigo casi todos los días , prácticamente vive conmigo, viene cada noche, cena conmigo, hacemos el amor antes de dormir y temprano la llevo a la casa de su padre, es una rutina y me encanta, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil dejarla ir, quiero que se quede aquí, quiero que su ropa y zapatos ocupen mis cajones y mi closet, quiero su cepillo de dientes junto al mío y el aroma de su piel en mis sábanas.

Peludo es bueno distrayéndome, pero ésta vez tiene razón, necesita comer y me he quedado sin latas de comida, tomo mis llaves y salgo, camino hasta la esquina, compro lo que necesito y vuelvo, subo las escaleras despacio, un sujeto se cruza en mi camino, me golpea con su hombro cuando pasa junto a mí sin detenerse, lo miro molesto, incluso murmuro algunas maldiciones y sigo mi camino.

Al llegar a mi puerta y abrir noto que hay un papel tirado en el piso, pienso que es un volante pero cuando lo levanto y le doy la vuelta veo que tiene algo escrito, la letra es ilegible, no entiendo bien lo que dice, no le doy importancia y lo arrojo al cesto de basura.

Le doy su comida a mi peludo amigo y lo dejo para seguir escribiendo, estoy a punto de terminar el libro y tengo la mitad del siguiente escrito, mis ideas han sido productivas después de todo, creo que Kate me ha ayudado mucho, tenerla conmigo incrementa mi creatividad.

Cuando por fin termino el capítulo, me siento en el sillón, peludo se acurruca en mis piernas, veo las noticias mientras espero que Kate llegue, ella ha insistido en traer la cena hoy.

Mientras espero una idea ronda mi cabeza, voy a pedirle a Kate que venga a vivir conmigo.

En unos minutos ella llega, sonríe mientras sirve los platos, peludo intenta trepar por su pantalón, quiere la atención de Kate, quien no duda y lo sube a sus piernas cuando nos sentamos a cenar.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, recogemos y lavamos los platos juntos, creo que estamos más que acostumbrados a hacerlo cada noche.

Al terminar la llevo al sillón, nos sentamos un momento y como ya es costumbre ella me abraza y juega con el cuello de mi camisa mientras me besa, pero se detiene cuando ve que mi mente está en otro lado.

-pasa algo?.- pregunta intrigada.

-estaba pensando.

-y puedo saber?

-la sujeto por los hombros.-Kate he estado pensando mucho, yo, bueno tú, vas y vienes todos los días sin vivir realmente aquí y mmm… me preguntaba si tu quisieras quedarte aquí.

-es lo que he hecho prácticamente cada noche.

-si pero…vaya es que vas y vienes todos los días y no me molesta llevarte y esperarte por la noche pero, no…mmm…tus cosas no están aquí y es como si estuvieras y no conmigo, me entiendes?

-entiendo, quieres que vivamos juntos, juntos.

-si.-la veo cruzarse de brazos.

-Que gracioso.

-gracioso?

-he ido a comer con mi padre ésta tarde, y me ha preguntado lo mismo.-sonríe.-dice que ya solo uso la habitación como almacén… en verdad lo quieres?.-pregunta curiosa.

-no lo preguntaría si no lo quisiera, pero si no…-ella pone su mano en mi boca.

-me preguntaba hasta cuando estaríamos así.-me besa lento.-hagámoslo… el fin de semana?

-no

-no?

-ahora, vamos por lo que podamos y el fin de semana terminamos de traer todo.

Parece meditarlo un poco, sonríe y luego asiente, salimos tomados de la mano, Kate ha decidido que llevará a peludo con ella para que su padre lo conozca.

Su padre me saluda cuando llegamos, toma al gato un momento y luego lo deja deambular por el piso.

Le ayudo a Kate a recoger algunas cosas, su padre nos mira por momentos, no se que piensa realmente, él no dice mucho y se dedica a mirarnos mientras acaricia al minino.

Sus ojos son ausentes imagino que debe sentirse extraño, si yo tuviese una hija también estaría contrariado de ver como se va con alguien aunque ese alguien sea de mi agrado, es normal supongo pero Kate ya es una mujer adulta.

Creo que veo un poco de tristeza en él cuando he terminado de subir las cosas al auto y ahora abraza a Kate mientras yo sostengo a peludo entre mis brazos evitando que salga corriendo, los escucho murmurar algo y luego soltarse.

-te veré mañana.-afirma Kate despidiéndose de él y luego sube al auto.

Le hago una seña a Jim y luego pongo en marcha el auto.

-tu padre se ha quedado triste?

-un poco, si.

-eres su niña.

-lo sé, pero esta contento de que sea contigo.

No tardamos mucho en volver, ella me ayuda a subir sus cosas, es casi media noche para entonces.

Dormimos abrazados, envueltos en las sábanas y en la tranquilidad de saber que estamos juntos.

Los besos de Kate me despiertan, sus palabras en mi oído y sus manos en mi pecho, creo que estoy soñando hasta que la veo, está lista para irse al trabajo, sonríe.

-te veré en la tarde.-se acerca y vuelve a besarme.

-espera, puedo invitarte a comer.

-no tienes que escribir?

-casi he terminado, puedo tomarme un descanso.

-bien te estaré esperando.

-allí estaré.

Me quedo un momento más en la cama, peludo esta sentado lamiendo sus patas sin mirarme a mi, ahora que lo veo ha crecido estos días.

Me levanto y camino por la habitación, me dirijo al baño, sonrío mientras lavo mis manos y veo que por fin las cosas de Kate están junto a las mías, voy a la cocina y tropiezo con un zapato de ella, nunca ha sido desordenada pero suele dejar alguna que otra cosa en su salida rápida.

Desayuno con peludo a mi lado, sus ojitos curiosos me miran cuando termina, no lo quería pero ahora que está aquí me gusta que me haga compañía, decido ir al escritorio y sentarme a revisar lo escrito, realmente no falta mucho y eso está bien.

**_espero que les gusten estos momentos de tranquilidad, lamento no estar actualizando como lo hacía pero he tenido que atender otros asuntos y por esa razon se me ha dificultado escribir, si tambien han leído "nuestra familia" tengo que decirles que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar no se cuanto me disculpo por eso, aunque no creo que sea problema la verdad es que nadie esta leyendo hace ya varios días que nadie se pasa por allí, lo que me hace preguntarme si debería continuar, quizá debería escribir ya un final para esa historia que les parece?, podría hacer el esfuerzo y terminarla en uno o dos capítulos ya no le veo la razón de extenderla pues la verdad es que es una historia que casi nadie lee, bien pues nos leemos en el próximo._**


	32. capítulo 32

**_de nuevo aquí, esperando que continúen leyendo, nos leemos en el próximo._**

Kate

Irme con Rick parecía mas apresurado de lo que pensé en el momento en que lo pensé pero no ha sido así, recuerdo que ese día mas temprano mi padre me había invitado a comer al medio día, habíamos hablado de distintas cosas pero irremediablemente sabia que él tocaría el tema y la verdad es que no podía seguir evitándolo, así pues me ha preguntado sin dar mas rodeos y yo por supuesto he contestado sus preguntas, que mas podía hacer, al final solo hemos sonreído pensando en lo ridículo que sería que yo siguiese viviendo en su casa.

Sin pensarlo mucho y luego de que Rick me lo preguntara hemos ido esa misma noche a casa de mi padre , peludo exploraba la casa mientras Rick y yo recogíamos lo que podíamos y mi padre nos observaba sin hablar, me he sentido un tanto triste por él, pues ahora se quedará solo, aunque nos veremos todos los días en el trabajo esto no deja de sentirse como una despedida y me resulta triste.

Nos hemos abrazado y me ha dicho que aunque le causa tristeza ver que me voy con Rick, también me dice que esta contento con la idea de que sea con él por que hemos pasado por mucho y espera que todo salga bien.

Aun cuando ha sido triste estoy contenta por haber dado este paso con Rick, se que él también lo está por la expresión en su rostro.

Al día siguiente Rick me acompaña a comer, le muestro un nuevo lugar no muy lejos al cual podemos ir caminando, él toma mi mano como siempre lo hace y después de algunos minutos llegamos, es un lugar interesante y hablamos de algunas cosas, me ha pedido que le ayude con algo del trabajo, pero me he quedado pensando en lo que me ha dicho sobre el sujeto y el papel que encontró, me hace pensar que las cosas no duraran tanto en calma como pensé y aunque me veo en la necesidad de investigar lo que pasa, me doy cuenta de que lo mejor es esperar y ver si esa persona hace de nuevo su aparición.

Pasan un par de días hasta que de nuevo recibimos un mensaje algo que me deja contrariada pero el asunto no termina allí pues al día siguiente de recibir el mensaje una nueva publicación en una revista aparece, solo para fastidiarnos.

Rick me llama después de dejarme en la oficina, ha ido por un café y en el camino ha visto la portada de la revista le digo que vuelva conmigo y así lo hace en cuestión de minutos lo veo aparecer, está molesto y lo entiendo.

La fotografía en la portada es mas que sugerente y estúpida pues es una situación que reconozco, Tom y yo en el restaurante aquella vez después de volver, no puedo evitar reír por la imagen pero Rick se ve muy molesto.

\- qué es lo que te molesta?, sabes bien que no es verdad.

-lo sé, pero no me gusta que hablen de ti de esa manera.

Leo despacio el encabezado y suelto una carcajada, por lo ridículo que resulta todo esto.

-Kate en serio?

-perdón, pero es que es simplemente ridículo, sabes bien que esta fotografía es bastante vieja, Tom y yo no nos hemos visto desde aquella vez, no tienes por que enojarte, creí que esto había quedado en el pasado.

-se cubre la cara con las manos.-lo se pero es que ese tipo insinuó que volvería y no me gusta sentirme así.

-me levanto y camino alrededor del escritorio para luego sentarme frente a él.-tienes dudas?

-no.

-entonces?

-me da miedo pensar que puedas irte.-baja la vista.

-eso no va pasar, no me voy a cansar de decírtelo, el problema es que tú lo creas, ahí yo no puedo hacer nada.

-lo siento, estoy preocupado es todo.

-entiendo, quieres salir a caminar podríamos compartir ese café.

-no quiero interrumpirte en tu trabajo.

-esta bien debo llevar unos documentos, acompáñame, caminemos.

Ambos salimos despacio, Rick toma mi mano como siempre, caminamos despacio por la calle, el clima ha cambiado signo de que se acerca el invierno.

Después de entregar los documentos, Rick me lleva a un pequeño lugar, ordenamos y salimos de nuevo sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que veo el lugar al que hemos llegado.

Rick sonríe, me mira y me lleva hasta el lugar preciso.

-no habíamos venido aquí desde…

-desde hace mucho, ese día no cuenta.

-estaba enojado contigo.

-lo sé, pero tenías muchas dudas.

-solo quería que todo estuviese bien, pensé que si no pensaba en ti no dolería, pero allí estabas tu cada vez mas insistente y yo, no podía luchar con eso.

-debí hacerlo diferente pero aquí estamos, olvídalo ya.

-no quería verte llorar fui muy estúpido

-pongo mi mano en la suya.-no pienses mas en eso.

-solo me gustaría saber quien o quienes son los imbéciles que hacen esto.-mira la portada de la revista una vez más.-es ridículo que lo hagan…no se que ganan con hacerlo y aunque me digas lo contrario me molesta que hablen de ti, tú no mereces que te traten así.

-lo sé, te entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, miro alrededor este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

-bien… recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

-por supuesto que lo recuerdo

-Estaba muy nervioso.

-lo sé, yo también.

-tu?

-si, yo, quería parecer muy segura pero mis manos temblaban, quería que fuese perfecto y tu tenias a varias chicas siguiéndote, tú y ese otro sujeto que ya no recuerdo como se llama.

-dices ese que fue tu novio?

-ambos reímos.-no sabia que eran compañeros hasta que me lo dijiste, no te había visto con él.

-no éramos amigo, solo compañeros y no solía hablar con él y no es verdad que era perseguido por las mujeres, era muy tímido con las niñas entonces.

-bueno debo agradecer que el destino te haya llamado para entregar esa pizza justo al lado de mi casa.

-yo también, mi madre siempre pensó que nos casaríamos, dijo que parecíamos muy enamorados.

-siempre lo estuvimos pero fuimos muy tontos… por cierto tu madre?

-olvidé decírtelo, volvió a casarse hace tres de años, mas o menos.

-en verdad?

-si, se fue a vivir a Londres.

-en verdad?.-digo cada vez mas sorprendida.

-si yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo dijo, fue tan repentino, se enamoró en una gira que hacia, y se casaron dos meses después y en cuestión de días se fue.

-te dejo sólo aquí.

-bueno ya no era un niño y no podía evitarlo aunque si me dolió que se fuera igual yo estaba…

-viviendo tu sueño.

-mmm, si mi sueño.- evita mirarme.

-oye, no te sientas mal, yo te dejé el camino libre y quiero que me prometas algo.

-lo que sea.

-esta va a ser la última vez que hablemos de esto.

-lo prometo.

-bien y tu madre no tiene planeado venir pronto?

-pues con el ajetreo no le había dicho que estamos juntos de nuevo pero ya debe saberlo las revistas se encargan de eso.-dice arrojando la publicación a la basura.

-te amo lo sabes verdad?

-lo sé.

-volvamos.

-quiero tener días libres solo contigo… hagamos algo diferente lo que sea.

-bien, pero debo decirle a mi padre.

-esta bien…aun tiene la cabaña?

-si

-pasemos unos días allí, si?

-le diré.

El resto del día solo puedo pensar en lo que haremos cuando estemos allí los dos solos, me sonrojo pues se muy bien lo que va a pasar y me encanta la idea de tener unos días para nosotros solos.

Por la noche mientras cocino algo ligero para la cena, Rick termina de escribir un capítulo y peludo se pasea por la sala jugando con una pequeña bola de goma, sonrío cuando lo veo aparecer, maúlla muy bajito quiere que lo acaricie un poco y se acerca a mi frotando su cabeza en mi pierna, me hace cosquillas, sonrío mientras trato de empujarlo con suavidad pero el minino se sujeta con fuerza de mí, Rick se acerca y lo toma, lo sujeta por la pancita y lo acaricia. Me mira con una sonrisa, mientras peludo muerde sus dedos.

-esta listo, vienes?

-estoy aquí.-de nuevo sonríe.-usted señor gato también tendrá su cena.

Se da la vuelta y coloca al gato en el piso mientras vacía un poco de leche en el plato y vuelve para sentarse a mi lado. Hablamos de diversas cosas, Rick me cuenta algunas ideas que tiene para terminar el libro que esta escribiendo, me encanta escucharlo hablar así, de manera tan apasionada por su libro y eso me gusta, peludo interrumpe mis cavilaciones cuando maúlla y se acerca a Rick para que lo acaricie, por un momento dejo la imaginación volar; no es un gatito lo que veo en los brazos de Rick, sonrío cuando lo imagino, pero mi burbuja se rompe cuando escucho el teléfono sonando.

-Rick me mira.-no vas a contestar?

-si, perdón.

Tomo el aparato y lo que veo en la pantalla me hace sentir extraña, el identificador me dice que Tom me llama. Dudo por unos segundos antes de contestar, miro a Rick levantarse con los platos en la mano y el gato corriendo detrás de él.

-hola?, Kate?

-Tom.

-espero no molestarte.

-dime.

-como has estado?

-bien, me dirás por qué has llamado?

-si estoy interrumpiendo puedo llamarte cuando estés sola.

-Tom solo habla.

-bien pues solo estaba preocupado por ti, hace bastante tiempo que no se de ti.

-solo para eso me has llamado?, por que aun no entiendo que tu no entiendas que soy feliz aquí y que estoy bien.

-si claro… debo decirte que me ha llegado una pista más de ya sabes que?

-lo dudo unos segundos, miro a Rick que sigue acariciando al gato que duerme.-no estoy trabajando en eso.

-creí que te interesaría, pero ya veo que no.

-Tom he decidido dejarlo por ahora, necesito un tiempo lejos de todo eso.

-pero y si eso te busca a ti?, que si de nuevo te ves envuelta en…

-basta, si eso sucede sabré que hacer y si necesito ayuda la pediré pero por ahora no quiero pensar y quiero que respetes mi deseo, es difícil de entender.

-entiendo.

La llamada termina de esa manera, me pregunto por qué él se comporta de esa manera.

Me quedo un momento más sentada pensando, pienso en que sería eso de lo que quería hablarme, no quiero caer de nuevo en provocaciones no ahora.

Rick me rodea con sus brazos y besa mi mejilla.

-vamos a la cama.-susurra sin soltarme.


	33. capítulo 33

Paso un buen rato pensando si está bien que lo trate de esa manera, quizá él solo se preocupa por mi, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que Tom ha formado parte de esta historia, él me apoyó por un tiempo y a veces me pregunto si mi forma de proceder es la mas correcta, no puedo negar que aunque nuestra relación no fue algo importante para mi, ahora imagino que para él si lo fue.

Doy algunas vueltas en la cama pensando en que sería eso que él quería decirme, tengo la duda, se que dije que no estaba interesada pero me hago preguntas al respecto.

Miro a Rick dormir, el silencio reina en la habitación, escucho el leve sonido de su respiración y mis manos acarician su cabello, mientras me apoyo en su hombro, no, no podría simplemente volver a lo mismo, no ahora, no por mi, ni por Rick, creo que ahora es el momento de avanzar en mi relación con él, quizá después con su ayuda podamos dedicarle tiempo a eso pero no ahora.

Beso su mejilla y aspiro el aroma de su piel, escucho el latido de su corazón, imagino mi vida con él, nos imagino llevando a cabo aquello que soñamos, cuando pienso en eso, todo se ve lejano, sin embargo han pasado solo algunos años desde aquel entonces.

Cierro los ojos y lo veo parado frente a la entrada de mis vecinos, estoy en la cocina ayudándole a mi madre, escucho las voces en la entrada, Rick usa una camiseta negra con el logotipo de una pizzería en la espalda, maneja un auto viejo y me hace reír cuando lo veo tropezar con las agujetas de sus zapatos, pero esa no es la única vez que lo veo, la segunda vez que lo veo sucede después de varios días, debo admitir que había estado esperando para volverlo a ver, sus pantalones se ajustan a su trasero y su aspecto despreocupado llaman poderosamente mi atención, estoy asomada de nuevo por la ventana, cuando el levanta la vista y me mira, sus mirada es penetrante, los días siguientes solo espero a que el aparezca deseo que el vecino pida una pizza una vez mas y después de casi dos semanas así es, ésta vez me dirijo a la entrada de mi casa, camino distraída o eso intento mientras lo escucho hablar con el vecino, lo veo avanzar hacia su auto y entonces no lo pienso mas, me acerco a él.

-hola.

-hola.

-tienes…mmm…tienes folletos allí?

-seguro, quieres pedir algo?.- el sonido de su voz me envuelve.

-si, si...eso me gustaría.

-como te llamas?

-mi nombre es Katherine, Kate y tú?

-Richard, Rick.-extiende su mano con un par de folletos pero yo solo puedo mirar sus ojos- no los quieres?.-me pregunta sonriente.

-si, si claro.

-espero verte pronto, si es que pides algo. -de nuevo sonríe.

-mmm…bueno espero que seas tu quien lo entregue.-escucho sus carcajadas y me sonrojo por que me doy cuenta de que hablé en lugar de solo pensarlo.

-lo veo acercarse, y mirarme casi pegado a mi.- yo también.-deja un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y luego sube a su auto dejándome allí parada.

Sonrío ante ese recuerdo y puedo sentir el calor en mi rostro una vez más, los brazos de Rick me rodean apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y el latido de su corazón lentamente me hace dormir.

Estoy en una reunión importante un par de días después, luego de terminar con el caso de la Sra. Hunter, le he dicho a mi padre que Rick y yo estamos planeando unos días libres pues Rick esta por terminar su libro y una vez que se publique tendrá que salir de la ciudad para hacer la promoción del mismo, lo que nos mantendría algunos días separados y eso es algo que por ahora se nos hace difícil hacer, sin embargo ambos confiamos en que no se prolongue y los días que pasaremos juntos nos ayuden a resolver alguna duda y por supuesto dejar claro cual será el siguiente paso, mi padre por supuesto no ha puesto objeciones y después de esta reunión y atender algunos asuntos pendientes entonces podré tomar una semana completa lo que me ha puesto feliz y a la vez ansiosa, ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana para irnos.

Unas horas más tarde Rick viene a buscarme, quiere ir de compras, debemos llevar comida y otras cosas pues en la cabaña no hay nada, aunque todo funciona correctamente, pues mi padre la revisa cada cierto tiempo hay cosas que no pueden quedarse allí como la comida y debemos llevarlo todo de aquí, además esta es la excusa perfecta para pasar la tarde juntos.

Rick conduce despacio, me habla entusiasmado tanto por el viaje como por su libro, me dice que esta vez ha obtenido un mejor trato y recibirá un pago mayor al recibió la última vez, me alegra que le este yendo tan bien como escritor, que este cumpliendo su sueño y sobretodo me encanta la idea de volver a ser parte de eso.

-Kate necesitamos combustible para el generador?

-si, pero podemos pasar a comprarlo de camino.

-bien, iré por allí.

Me señala un pasillo donde hay enlatados y yo me dirijo a otro lugar, hacer las compras con él ha sido divertido sobre todo por que parece un niño mirando y tocando cosas, inventando historias de como podría servirnos una cosa u otra, me hace reír con cada idea loca que se le ocurre.

Por la noche, después de la cena, peludo se ha acurrucado en medio de nosotros en el sillón mientras veíamos televisión, nos hemos dormido y ha sido una llamada la que nos ha obligado a ir a la cama.

-quien ha llamado?.-me pregunta Rick medio dormido con el gato apoyado en su estomago.

Me causa gracia ver como al principio Rick decía que no lo quería en la cama y ahora pareciera que no puede dormir sin el gato ronroneando cerca de él.

-mi padre.-contesto en el mismo tono.-debo ir a firmar unos documentos mañana temprano.

-pero mañana nos vamos.

-lo se, solo debo hacer eso, podemos pasar rápido cuando vayamos en camino.

-bien, me parece bien.

Me doy la vuelta dándole la espalda, de inmediato lo siento abrazándome y hundiendo la nariz en mi cuello.

\- olvidé comprar unas latas de comida para peludo.

-mañana lo haremos también.

A eso de las 9 vamos de camino a mi trabajo, Rick me espera en el auto, le he dicho que no hay necesidad de que suba conmigo pues no tardaré, y así es, en cuanto firmo me encamino a la salida, por el pasillo me despido de Tony, me dice que nos encontraremos para cenar los 4 cuando Rick y yo volvamos, le agradezco.

Al salir del elevador me despido de la recepcionista, una chica muy amable me detengo en la puerta por un segundo, me parece ver a alguien que no esperaba ver, no ahora y entonces pienso en la conversación que tuve con Tom hace unos días, pienso en la posibilidad que existe de que esto sea una coincidencia o se relacione directamente con lo que él intentaba decirme.


	34. capítulo 34

Rick

Peludo es bastante insistente cuando de buscar que lo acariciemos se trata, pero debo admitir que me encanta, me relaja cuando se enrosca en mis piernas y ronronea despacio.

Kate me ha dicho que en unos días nos iremos, estamos preparando las cosas que llevaremos y hemos pasado toda una tarde haciendo compras, me encanta la idea de que estaremos los dos solos en la cabaña de su padre, aunque el clima ha comenzado a cambiar y se puede sentir que el invierno no tardará en llegar, creo que pasaremos un excelente tiempo en ese lugar.

No le dije a Kate que aún me molesta que el dichoso Tom le llame, se que eso no es de mi incumbencia y tengo claro que ella está conmigo ahora, pero no es lo que ella hace, sino lo que él intenta lo que me molesta, y quiere que Kate vuelva con él.

El libro está terminado y he hecho la entrega oficial de manera que en poco tiempo será publicado y quizá tenga que pasar tiempo lejos de Kate, tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto pues por un lado deseaba que el libro estuviese terminado, realmente me ha gustado como quedó, pero entonces pienso que tendré que pasar tiempo lejos de ella y eso no me gusta, desearía que ella viniese conmigo cuando eso suceda pero sé que no podrá ser o no siempre, quizá en algún momento ella pueda venir conmigo, mientras eso sucede disfrutaremos de los días que pasemos juntos.

Ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin Kate, aunque ella me ha dicho que de ninguna manera está en sus planes que nos separemos, no hay nada escrito y yo no he dejado de pensar en el sujeto que me topé en la escalera, creo que debí guardar la nota sin embargo ahora es parte de algún tiradero a las afueras de la ciudad.

El sábado por la mañana mientras la espero sentado en el auto, mis pensamientos viajan hasta el momento en el que la vi volver, peludo descansa en el asiento trasero, lo veo lamer sus patas y acurrucarse de nuevo en la caja dispuesto a dormir y mientras lo miro pienso en los ojos tristes de Kate y en como me negaba en ese momento a que las cosas sucedieran, sonrío pensando en lo tontos que fuimos y a la vez me alegro de lo que ahora nos esta pasando, al igual que ella de ninguna manera pienso hacerme a un lado, ésta vez me quedare pegado a ella con todas mis fuerzas, por un momento también pienso en quien podría ser el responsable de esas fotografías que las revistas publican, no creo ser tan conocido como para que fotógrafos sin quehacer me persigan y revisen con ojo clínico mis pasos, existe esa posibilidad lo se, pero no creo que sea para tanto, veo a Kate salir del edificio y también la veo detenerse, desde donde estoy no puedo ver que es lo que ha llamado su atención, la expresión de su rostro me provoca cierto desconcierto es como su hubiese visto un fantasma, hace una seña con su mano y la veo entrar de nuevo al edificio, me pregunto que habrá sucedido, me bajo del auto y camino rumbo al edificio, un hombre se aleja, me quedo parado antes de entrar, creo que es el mismo sujeto de la escalera pero lo único que puedo ver es que usa u a chaqueta muy similar a la que usaba el otro sujeto, él da la vuelta en la esquina, camino hasta allí pero al dar la vuelta no lo veo, se ha esfumado.

Me quedo allí unos segundos hasta que decido volver, me asomo al auto pero ella aun no ha vuelto, me encamino de nuevo hacia el edificio, con peludo en mis brazos, le digo a la recepcionista a quien busco y subo rápido.

-Kate?.- ella está en el pasillo hablando con su padre.

-Rick no debiste subir, ya iba…

-estoy preocupado, que ha pasado?

-nada.

-eso no es nada, te vi, dime que ha pasado?, no volvamos a escondernos cosas por favor.

-deberíamos entrar.-dice su padre señalando la puerta.

Ambos caminamos y Jim cierra la puerta detrás de él, peludo se remueve inquieto así que lo bajo, lo veo oler los muebles y luego miro a Kate en busca de una respuesta a mi pregunta.

-me lo dirás o investigo por mi cuenta, yo también tengo recursos.-estoy molesto, me molesta que me excluyan.

-Rick no estamos seguros de lo que fue.-dice Jim mirándome.

-entonces?

-Kate creyó ver a alguien que hace mucho tiempo no veíamos y la verdad es que no estamos seguros, es todo.

-y por que has vuelto tan rápido?, estabas asustada a mi parecer.

-es que… es alguien del pasado, alguien que puede saber que fue lo que pasó con mi madre.

-ya veo…deberíamos volver a casa entonces.

-no, de ninguna manera, haremos éste viaje ahora.

-pero…

-Rick, no estoy trabajando en ese asunto ahora, solo me tomó por sorpresa, quise advertirle a mi padre por si él vuelve.

-entiendo.- levanto al gato del piso y me dirijo a la salida.

\- papá hablaremos después, debemos irnos.

Es lo último que le escucho decir, salgo despacio, acaricio la cabeza de peludo y me detengo antes de entrar al elevador, la mano de Kate se posa en mi brazo haciéndome voltear.

-Rick…

-hablaremos después, no es el momento.

-pero quiero explicarte.

-te entiendo pero podemos hablar de eso después.-le doy al gato para pulsar el botón de nuevo y unos minutos después salimos, la tomo por la cintura mientras caminamos, le abro la puerta del auto y coloco al minino en su caja.

El viaje es silencioso hasta que llegamos a una estación de servicio donde cargamos gasolina y llevamos el combustible necesario para el generador de la cabaña.

Kate no ha querido hablarme mas que con monosílabos, y una vez que hacemos la última parada me detengo a la orilla del camino. El viento fresco entra por la ventana señal de que estamos a las faldas de la montaña aunque el sol está en su esplendor no calienta más que un poco.

-lo siento.-digo mirándola.

-dijiste que hablaríamos después.-su voz es neutra, firme y no me mira.

-esta bien.

Pongo en marcha el auto y ella me da las indicaciones necesarias para llegar hasta el lugar.

Me estaciono a un costado, Kate baja y saca de su bolsillo las llaves, lleva la caja de peludo en su mano, la veo entrar y luego salir para ayudarme a bajar las cosas que llevamos en el auto.

La tarea nos lleva varios minutos, damos varias vueltas y cuando terminamos ella lleva las ultimas cosas dentro mientras yo tomo el contenedor del combustible y camino a la parte trasera de la cabaña, el generador esta dentro de un pequeño cobertizo, estoy sudando a pesar de que el clima es fresco, hacia mucho que no trabajaba así, lleno el deposito y hago el primer intento de encenderlo, vuelvo a jalar el cordón cuando no enciende y esta vez lo logro, cierro la puerta me quedo un momento parado mirando alrededor, veo los árboles y las nubes pasar creando sombras a su paso, recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos allí, recién habíamos empezado y sus padres me invitaron a venir por que mi madre viajaría ese fin de semana, no dudé en decir que si, el padre de Kate me enseñó muchas cosas entonces, me enseñó como encender el generador, como cortar leña para la estufa y a observar alrededor para saber cuando el clima cambiaría, yo estaba completamente sorprendido con todo lo que el sabía, entonces supe lo que era tener un padre, era simplemente maravilloso aprender de él.

El sonido de algunas hojas secas me distrae y al mirar hacia donde supuse que lo había escuchado vi a Kate, abrazaba al gato y me miraba con sus preciosos ojos un tanto enrojecidos.

-eres un estúpido.-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-lo soy.

Me acerqué para secar la lagrima que se asomó y la abracé haciendo que el gato protestara, besé sus labios y pegué mi frente a la suya.

-eres un idiota .-volvió a decir esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-soy tu idiota, y te gusta.-volví a besarla.

Caminamos de regreso a la cabaña, Kate a puesto un poco de café en la pequeña cafetera, las mantas en la cama y una lata de comida en el plato de peludo, que la ha ignorado y se ha dedicado a oler todo a su alrededor.

Todo en este lugar me trae recuerdos, detalles de cada momento que vivimos aquí con sus padres, recuerdo a su madre preparando la cena o el desayuno, los recuerdo cocinando juntos y como yo deseaba tener lo mismo con Kate, es aquí, en este punto cuando entiendo lo que significa para ella todo, su dolor, la ira, el remordimiento, la nostalgia, pero sobretodo la necesidad de saber por qué, esa pregunta sin responder desde hace tanto que ha ido carcomiendo su corazón y su mente poco a poco.

Le ayudo a servir el café, la acompaño hasta el sillón y ambos nos sentamos, miramos por la ventana, si hay algo que siempre me ha gustado de éste lugar es el silencio, la paz que se puede tener.

Kate apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y pone una mano sobre la mía, su respiración es lenta, en un punto creo que se ha dormido pero no es así, cuando intento acomodarme mejor ella se mueve y me mira, sonríe y luego vuelve a su posición.

-el silencio es cómodo, pero sé que ella tiene necesidad de hablar, así que decido comenzar con alguna tontería.- mi publicista dice que tendré que viajar unos días cuando se haga la presentación del libro.

-lo sé.

-me gustaría que me acompañaras alguna vez.

-crees que sea conveniente?

-por que no lo sería?

-bueno se han dicho muchas cosas de mi últimamente.

-eso no importa, eres mi novia y te estoy dando tu lugar.

-si.

-ahora que si no quieres, pues no y ya.-esta conversación está tomando un rumbo que no me gusta.

-no es que no quiera.

-entonces?

\- pensé que no me importaba pero estoy empezando a sentirme molesta con esos estúpidos encabezados de las revistas donde no soy mas que la otra, la que se metió en tu relación con Gina.

-esos son inventos y tu misma lo dijiste, si realmente quisieran saber la verdad, ya me hubiesen preguntado, pero no ganarían dinero y prefieren hacerlo así.

-lo sé, pero no deja de ser molesto.

-te entiendo, sé que es molesto ver tu rostro en alguna nota diciendo cosas que no son verdad y afirmando otras peores, pero yo no voy a renunciar a decirle al mundo que eres mi novia, que estamos juntos y les guste o no así es ahora.

-pero…

-pero nada Kate, fuiste tú la que dijo que no le diéramos importancia que era estúpido y que en algún momento se cansarían de eso y buscarían algo mas novedoso o no?

-si eso dije.

-entonces no nos queda mas que resistir un poco, quisiera que dejáramos de pensar en eso, vinimos aquí a descansar, a pasar un buen rato juntos.

-bien.

-quieres salir a caminar?

Ella no lo piensa, toma mi mano y salimos, creo que una caminata nos ayudará a despejarnos un poco y dejar de pensar en cosas como los encabezados de las revistas, caminamos lento mirando los alrededores, el sonido de algunas aves se oye a lo lejos y después de un rato encontramos el sendero que lleva hasta el rio, puedo escuchar el sonido de la corriente.

Puedo ver las piedras en el fondo, me acerco y meto mi mano en el agua que esta bastante fría pero es cristalina algo que difícilmente se puede ver hoy pero éste parece un lugar salido de un cuento o historia fantástica.

El viento mueve las ramas de los árboles y a la ves el cabello de Kate se mueve haciendo que ella sonría.

-deberíamos tomar un baño aquí.

-estas loco esta helada, si quieres pasar el resto de los días resfriado, adelante pero yo no te voy a cuidar.

Sonrío mirándola, estoy loco pero no soy estúpido, suelto una carcajada por la expresión de su rostro, me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-tienes razón, hay que ser estúpido.-beso sus labios con suavidad.- volvamos preparemos algo para cenar.

-bien.

De nuevo caminamos por el sendero tomados de la mano, ella recoge algunas florecillas, "adornarán" la mesa ,dice feliz.

La casa se calienta de inmediato con el calor de la estufa y la luz del sol poco a poco empieza a desaparecer, peludo se ha levantado de su cama y ha venido a arrasar con la comida en su plato, se sienta en el piso a un lado de Kate, relame sus bigotes y sus patitas, después de unos segundos ya está dormido en su cama, es un gato perezoso o quizá sea la frescura del lugar.

**_nos leemos en el proximo espero que les siga gustando._**


	35. capítulo 35

Estamos incomunicados aquí, preparo un poco de chocolate y nos cubro a ambos con una manta mientras nos sentamos en el sillón, acaricio la mano que ella tiene sobre mi pierna, el silencio se ve interrumpido por el sonido de los grillos afuera.

-recuerdas el día que salí de tu casa sin avisar, después de que... murió mi madre?

-como olvidarlo, me sentí muy angustiado cuando te busqué y no estabas en ningún lado, le llamé a tu padre desesperado.

-le llamaste?

-si, no te lo dijo?

-no nunca.

-a donde fuiste?, nunca me lo dijiste, tenía miedo de preguntar.

-fui a ver al detective que llevaba el caso de mi madre.

-entiendo.

-creo que él sabía más de lo que me dijo ese día.

-por qué lo crees?

-mi padre también sospecha, cuando fuimos a… cuando estuvimos en la playa, recuerdas, él me dijo algo que yo no sabía y creo que ambos coincidimos en que ese hombre nos mintió u ocultó información.

-por qué me dices esto ahora?

-por que creo, no mas bien estoy segura de que es el hombre que vi ésta mañana fuera del edificio de mi papá.

-en verdad?-digo incorporándome.

-si.

-Kate yo creo que es el mismo sujeto del otro día, el que me tope en la escalera.

-estas seguro?

-no, pero usaba una chaqueta muy similar… su estatura, la forma de caminar… te está buscando?

-no lo sé, pero no te preocupes cuando volvamos lo resolveremos.

-bien.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, tal parece que el pasado se empeña en aparecer de nuevo.

Mi única preocupación por ahora es que cuando eso suceda estemos listos para lo que sea que tenga que pasar, incluso si eso nos pone a prueba una vez más.

La oscuridad afuera es total, no hay luz de luna lo que hace que todo esté en total penumbra, me levanto para dejar las tazas en la mesa y luego tomo la mano de Kate para ir a la cama, espero que mañana sea un buen día y podamos salir.

Durante la noche puedo escuchar un poco de lluvia y luego nada.

Por la mañana el olor a café me despierta, al darme la vuelta noto que Kate ya no está, me estiro y escucho la queja del gato que se ha caído de la cama, suelto una carcajada pues al estirarme lo he empujado sin querer, lo veo salir se la habitación y a Kate entrar unos segundos después.

-que le has hecho?

-no puedo evitar reír.-lo he empujado sin querer.-la veo reír.-no lo hice con intención sólo no lo vi.

Ambos reímos mientras peludo se mete entre sus piernas y ronronea buscando que ella le preste atención.

-ven, está listo el desayuno.- sale de la habitación mientras me visto.

Mientras comemos veo por la ventana que hay bastante humedad producto de la lluvia de anoche, hoy será un día aun mas fresco, no se si ella querrá salir pero también podríamos pasarlo encerrados aquí.

-que quieres hacer hoy?

-no lo sé, has salido?

-aun no pero creo que hace frio.

-terminemos y veremos que hacemos, aunque también podríamos no hacer nada y pasar el día ya sabes, aquí adentro...ocupados.-juego con la cuchara y la miro insinuando lo que podríamos hacer.

-eso también podría ser.

Después del desayuno la veo ponerse unas botas imagino que quiere salir a caminar, así que hago lo que ella hace, de nuevo miro por la ventana, los rayos del sol atraviesan las copas de los árboles.

Al abrir la puerta siento la brisa fresca sin embargo no hace frio, no como lo pensé, decido que solo me pondré una camisa de manga larga, Kate aparece y luego toma mi mano.

-mi padre me dijo que vio algunas cabañas en construcción unos metros más adelante del rio.

\- civilización.

Ambos reímos, seguimos caminando por el sendero, me gustan los arbustos a la orilla del camino y el viento en mi rostro; después de un buen rato de deambular entre los árboles, creo que es hora de volver.

\- deberíamos volver.

-claro.

Antes de que eso suceda veo las cabañas que Kate me ha dicho, son 4 no muy lejos una de la otra, apenas las miro, supongo que las rentan o algo así.

-ese hombre del que me hablaste, que relación tenía con tu madre?

-trabajaron juntos hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro cual fue la relación que ellos tenían pero al parecer fue importante.

-tu padre lo conocía?

-si, el dijo que fueron amigos pero después de la muerte de mi madre no volvieron a verse.

-por qué?

-eso no lo sé.

-eso es extraño, también creo que él tiene mucho que ver con lo que le pasó a tu madre.

-bienvenido al club.

La veo caminar delante de mi, de nuevo recoge algunas florecillas y las coloca con cuidado en la trenza que ha hecho en su cabello, camina despreocupada mirando alrededor escuchando el sonido de algunas aves que por momentos se dejan ver.

La tomo en mis brazos la escucho reír y luego rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, beso sus labios mientras trato de caminar sin tropezar.

-no deberíamos estar aquí afuera.-susurro en su oreja.

-según tú... en donde deberíamos estar?

-lo sabes muy bien.

Me detengo para besar sus labios y luego su cuello, la escucho reír, intenta disimular lo que mis caricias le provocan.

-deberíamos entrar.-veo sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-si, deberíamos.

Se sujeta de mi brazo mientras caminamos de regreso, estoy ansioso, escucho algunos pasos detrás de nosotros pero no presto atención.

Ella abre la puerta con rapidez cuando llegamos, entramos de inmediato y antes de que ella de un paso más, la sujeto por la cintura, la rodeo con mis brazos, beso su cuello y desabrocho sus pantalones para luego meter ambas manos en su ropa interior, la acaricio sabiendo que ella lo disfruta.

Intento deshacerme de su pantalón pero las botas me lo impiden, frustrado, la levanto sobre mi hombro, sus carcajadas inundan la habitación, la coloco sobre la cama, le quito las botas y entonces, su ropa es lo siguiente que sale volando, acaricio sus piernas, las separo para quedar en medio de ellas, desabotono mi camisa lentamente mientras ella me mira, se incorpora un poco y me ayuda con el pantalón, mi piel se estremece cuando siento sus dedos recorriendo mi abdomen desnudo, sus besos me provocan cosquillas, sus piernas me envuelven y me obligan a inclinarme para besarla, hago el recorrido de siempre con mis labios, no me canso de hacer el amor con ella, sus gemidos me vuelven loco.

Termino de deshacerme de su ropa, la expresión de su rostro me lo dice todo y yo no hago mas que complacerla.

Acaricio su espalda mientras intentamos recuperar el aliento, aprieto una de sus nalgas primero con suavidad y luego con mas intensidad.

-déjame descansar un poco.-dice haciendo a un lado el cabello que cae en su rostro.

-no puedo esperar.

Mi lengua juega con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-eres hermosa.-susurro.

-espera necesito agua.

La veo levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina, el movimiento de sus caderas, es algo que no me pierdo, la sigo con la mirada y unos segundos después me levanto y la sigo hasta la cocina, donde la veo inclinarse para tomar una botella de agua del pequeño contenedor.

-no puedo esperar.-la tomo por la cadera mientras le muestro lo excitado que estoy.

-ya veo.

Mis manos acarician su espalda, la recorro completamente mientras la penetro, separo sus piernas sin dejar de moverme.

Al final la tomo en mis brazos, la llevo a la cama, cubro su cuerpo con la manta y me acomodo junto a ella, apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y yo acaricio su espalda.

-estabas desesperado?

-desesperado?, no, solo necesitado.

-necesitado?

-necesitaba sentirte así el mayor tiempo posible.

-tendremos mucho tiempo para eso no crees?

-si pero también necesitamos recuperar mucho del tiempo que perdimos.

La escucho reír y luego apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro.

Kate se duerme, la observo durante varios minutos y luego me levanto para preparar algo para comer, mientras cocino y lavo algunas verduras miro por la ventana, veo pasar a un par de hombres, supongo que son ocupantes de alguna de las cabañas que vimos, no le doy importancia sin embargo trato de grabarme sus rostros, ya se que suena ridículo pero nunca está de más.

Termino mi tarea en la cocina, pongo todo en la mesa y me dispongo a hablarle a Kate pero ella se me adelanta y justo cuando estoy terminando ella aparece, usando una de mis camisas.

-vaya veo que has estado ocupado.

-solo un poco, siéntate comamos ahora que está caliente.

Ella sonríe y ocupa su lugar, toma una cuchara y prueba la sopa que he cocinado.

-mmm, sabe muy bien.

-te gusta?

-no sabía que fueras tan buen cocinero.

-pero ya habías probado mi comida.

-la verdad pensé que lo habías comprado la primera vez, pero después de algunas buenas comidas puedo reafirmar que me encanta que cocines.

Sus palabras me hacen reír, supongo que eso confirma que seré el que cocine en esta relación, no me molesta, me encanta que mis habilidades le hagan feliz, todas y cada una de ellas. Al terminar de comer, ella mira hacia la ventana, está nublado de nuevo, escucho algunas gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal.

-parece que va a llover de nuevo.

-así parece.-la veo lamer la cuchara y sonreír, me provoca descaradamente lo sé.

-y qué crees que podríamos hacer para pasar el rato, ya que no podemos salir?

-no sé.-sigue jugando con la cuchara, me mira.

Se levanta y camina hacia donde estoy, toma mi mano y la pone en su cadera, retira mi plato para sentarse en la mesa frente a mi, apoya sus piernas en los costados de la silla, intento acercarme para besarla pero no me deja, me sujeta por el cabello y hace mi cabeza hacia atrás, se inclina para besar mi cuello, pasa la lengua por mi mentón, deja pequeños mordiscos en el camino que recorre, mis manos recorren sus piernas.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su vientre mientras ella acaricia mi cabello y va mas abajo dándome un pequeño masaje en mi cuello y hombros, jamás había experimentado algo así, es diferente incluso a como lo recuerdo.

Levanto la cabeza hasta alcanzar su boca, le quito la ropa despacio, acaricio cada punto que toco, me encanta el suave toque de sus dedos y sus besos desesperados, me rodea con sus piernas obligándome a ir profundo en ella, la siento enterrando sus dedos en mis hombros mientras hace la cabeza atrás hasta apoyarla en la mesa, sus piernas tiemblan y aflojan su agarre.

Le toma unos segundos recuperarse, me mira completamente extasiada pero yo no he terminado aun, la sujeto con fuerza, la levanto de la mesa y me siento en la silla llevándola conmigo, no he salido de ella, lo que aprovecho para seguir moviéndome, la tomo de la cadera marcando el ritmo, la veo tener un nuevo orgasmo, por un momento se detiene, me mira y luego apoya su frente en la mía, sonríe, una fina capa de sudor se puede sentir en nuestros cuerpos, el aroma de su piel se ha intensificado, el calor, todo es simplemente delicioso.

Vuelvo a levantarme con ella aferrada a mi cuerpo, la llevo hasta la cama, la observo unos segundos antes de volver a penetrarla, su respiración es pausada y sus mejillas se sonrojan ante mi mirada, me inclino para besarla, sus labios son suaves y su aliento aun tiene el aroma del vino en el.

-te amo.-le escucho decir, sus ojos ahora están cerrados.

-te amo.-menciono pegado a sus labios.

Me muevo lento, intento guardar en mi memoria la expresión de su rostro, hasta caer una última vez en un orgasmo que esta vez compartimos al mismo tiempo.

La abrazo mientras nos recuperamos, aparto el cabello que se ha pegado a su frente y acaricio su espalda. No hablamos solo nos quedamos quietos sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos, Kate, dibuja figuras con su dedo sobre mi pecho y sonríe mientras lo hace, pero el silencio es muy cómodo hasta que el minino maúlla desesperado sentado en el suelo. Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo mientras yo voy a la cocina Kate se pierde en el baño escucho el agua caer.

-que pasa amiguito, tienes hambre?.- se frota contra mis piernas, lo levanto y lo llevo a la cocina.-lo siento, olvidé vaciar tu comida, quieres un poco de leche.- vierto un poco en su plato y luego destapo una lata, la leche ha desaparecido.-vaya tienes mucha hambre, aquí tienes bigotón.-acaricio su cabeza, regreso a la habitación para vestirme, doy un último vistazo, Kate aun esta en el baño así que salgo.

Camino un poco por el sendero, siento el aire fresco, recuerdo haber caminado por aquí con los padres de Kate, recuerdo verlos tomados de la mano, su padre siempre fue un hombre cariñoso, al menos yo lo recuerdo así, camino algunos metros más y decido regresar, doy la vuelta a la cabaña, reviso que todo esté en orden y luego entro, preparo algo de café.

Veo las nubes cubrir el cielo de nuevo la lluvia amenaza con caer, no tarda mucho, las gotas golpean el techo, el viento fresco se cuela por la ventana, me acerco para cerrarla y justo cuando estoy acomodando las cortinas veo pasar a los hombres de antes, uno de ellos me mira, hace un gesto a manera de saludo y luego siguen su camino, me parece extraño pero no imposible que alguien este por aquí.

Sirvo dos tazas de café y me dirijo a la habitación, Kate está sentada en la cama , solo lleva puesta una camiseta y seca su cabello con cuidado.

-mmm…café.

-hice un poco, te traje una taza.

-gracias… creí que estabas aquí?

-Salí un momento, quería caminar un poco.

-si?

-es que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

-entiendo.

-pero se que tu debes tener aun mas recuerdos.

-no te equivocas, me consuela saber que todos son buenos recuerdos.

-lo sé, por que no te vistes y salimos a dar un paseo antes de la cena.

-podríamos ir al pueblo, quizá haya algo interesante que ver por allí.

-todo lo interesante que quiero ver esta aquí.

-eso ya lo se, sabes a lo que me refiero.-sonríe.

-bien, entonces que así sea.

-anda termina tu café y salgamos.

Kate da pequeños sorbos a su café mientras se viste, la veo ponerse la ropa interior, luego los jeans y una camisa de manga larga de color claro, por último la veo sacar una chaqueta gruesa del closet, creo que es de su padre, cuando termina su café, toma la taza y me besa antes de salir.

Camino detrás de ella, miro el movimiento de su trasero, y sonrío, definitivamente me gusta más cuando está desnuda.

-tienes las llaves?. -me saca de mi reflexión.

-si.

-peludo?

-acaba de comer, dormirá un buen rato.-lo señalo, su pancita está llena y duerme sin moverse.

-ya veo, es un glotón.

Cerramos bien todo y luego subimos al auto, salimos camino principal y luego avanzamos un par de kilómetros hasta ver la entrada al pueblo, hemos tenido suerte pues al detenernos en un pequeño local, una señora muy amable nos dice que son los últimos días de una feria local y que quizá podamos encontrar algo que nos guste, además de que en la plaza principal habrá un espectáculo en unos minutos, le agradecemos y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el lugar, hay bastante gente, puestos de comida rápida alrededor, niños jugando y un grupo de músicos tocan al fondo, algunas personas bailan y Kate toma mi mano para ir a bailar, es allí, mientras bailamos cuando veo de nuevo a los sujetos, caminan despacio, nos observan, empiezo a sentirme preocupado, decido esperar un poco antes de decirle algo a ella, no quiero cometer un error y se que en algún momento se lo tengo que decir pero prefiero esperar un poco más, quizá solo sea una coincidencia.

**_espero que les haya gustado, parece que se quiere complicar la cosa, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	36. capítulo 36

Kate

Después de creer haber visto a Montgomery parado fuera del edificio, decido regresar, le hago una seña a Rick y subo lo más rápido que puedo hasta la oficina de mi padre, le digo lo que creo haber visto y él trata de tranquilizarme, no estoy asustada pero si contrariada, que hace aquí?, por qué parece estar siguiéndome? Y lo más importante por que esa actitud tan sospechosa?

Estoy por bajar después de que mi padre me pide que conserve la calma, quizá solo es una alucinación mía, le he contado sobre la llamada que me ha hecho Tom, pero él dice que quizá no deba confiar tanto en él, es entonces cuando escucho la voz de Rick detrás de mi, me hace preguntas que ahora no quiero contestar, pero ante la insistencia mi padre nos pide entrar, algunos minutos después salimos pero Rick no luce muy convencido con lo que mi papá le ha dicho y la verdad es que lo entiendo pero no entiendo que se comporte así, sé que está molesto sin embargo así como se lo hemos dicho nosotros tampoco estamos seguros de que lo que vi sea real, y aun si así fuera nada nos asegura que realmente sea como lo pensamos, quizá solo ha sido una casualidad, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo y una sospecha es solo eso, una sospecha.

Durante el camino empiezo a sentirme molesta con Rick, es como si de repente se hubiese olvidado de todo lo que he dicho, como si la confianza que habíamos ganado se hubiese esfumado y aunque traté de explicarle mi reacción, su forma de actuar me ha desconcertado, ha querido detenerse en el camino para hablar, pero considero que es mejor estar instalados en la cabaña para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Conforme nos acercamos, un sin numero de recuerdos vienen a mi mente, lágrimas amenazan con salir, trato de mantener la calma, le doy las indicaciones necesarias a Rick y cuando llegamos le ayudo a bajar las cosas, dentro dejo salir a mi gatito de su caja, huele todo por aquí y por allá, es un lugar nuevo para él, mientras lo observo escucho a Rick intentando encender el generador, miro alrededor, cuando me acerco a la habitación que era de mis padres no puedo contenerme más, el recuerdo de mi madre me hace llorar, veo una fotografía colgando en la pared, recuerdo los últimos días que estuvimos allí y peludo se acerca, maúlla muy bajito, como si supiera la tristeza que siento ahora, dejo algunas mantas y me muevo por el lugar haciendo cosas automáticamente, volver aquí ha sido bueno y también malo, tomo a mi gato en mis brazos, puedo escuchar el sonido de la vibración del motor del generador, imagino que Rick debe estar haciendo lo mismo que yo, recordar.

Salgo con mi gato aún en mis brazos, miro alrededor, lleno mis pulmones con aire fresco y sigo, allí esta Rick parado observándolo todo, en cuanto me ve se acerca, ya no estoy molesta con él, no podría, todo ha sido una reacción un tanto desafortunada.

Rick habla de diversas cosas y yo le escucho con atención mientras bebemos café sentados en el sillón, no esperaba que habláramos de esto en este momento pero supongo que ante mi silencio a él no se le ha ocurrido algo mejor de que hablar.

Saber que tendremos que pasar tiempo separados no es agradable, sin embargo así debe ser y no nos va a quedar de otra más que entender que así es la vida, esto solo será una nueva fase.

Tengo dudas al respecto pero el tiempo será el que nos diga como sigue todo.

Mas tarde salimos a caminar un poco llegamos hasta el río y luego volvemos, aquí el tiempo parece no haber pasado sin embargo no es eso del todo cierto, el clima aquí es aún más frío que en la ciudad.

Al volver, sentados de nuevo en el sillón, hablamos de lo que teníamos pendiente, lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana, hablamos de nuestras sospechas y parece que todo queda aclarado, realmente espero que las cosas no se pongan difíciles, quiero disfrutar mi relación con Rick antes de siquiera proponerle hacer algo.

Nos vamos a dormir un momento después, está fresco y estamos cansados, nos dormidos casi inmediatamente después de habernos acostado.

Tengo un sueño, Montgomery aparece en el, lo veo apuntar un arma hacia la nada y luego dispara, sus ojos me miran, camina alejándose de mi y cuando volteo a ver el punto al que ha disparado veo a Rick, está en el suelo y aunque trato de acercarme a él no puedo, solo lo veo, despierto un poco sobresaltada ha sido un sueño, solo eso, trato de convencerme y calmarme, mis manos sudan, miro a Rick que duerme, peludo esta cerca de sus pies, dormido también, me levanto y voy directo a la cocina, mientras miro por la ventana algunas gotas de lluvia aun cayendo, no pienso perder a nadie más.

Decido empezar a hacer el desayuno, sonrío pensando, recordando a mi madre justo aquí haciendo el desayuno, mi padre sentado en la mesa con una taza de café y ella regañándolo por no ayudarle, obvio mi padre solo se divertía molestándola, siempre terminaba por levantarse y ayudarle, incluso terminando de hacerlo todo mientras ella lo miraba divertida, a punto de terminar escucho la queja de mi gato y me asomo, escucho la carcajada de Rick, lo ha empujado y el se ha caído de la cama por lo que se ha molestado.

Desayunamos en calma y luego de un rato y ver que el sol lo ilumina todo, salimos a caminar, andamos despacio, vemos las cabañas que me ha mencionado mi padre antes, creo que perderemos un poco del silencio que buscamos aquí.

De vuelta hablamos de la relación de mi madre con Montgomery y algunas otras cosas, veo florecillas por el camino y acomodo algunas en mi cabello.

A unos metros de llegar, Rick parece estar interesado en una actividad mucho más "útil" para nuestros fines en este viaje, me levanta del suelo y camina lo mas rápido que puede, tengo miedo de caer pero él no se detiene y camina con mucha seguridad.

Terminamos en la cama después de hacer el amor de manera "enérgica" sin embargo no ha terminado allí, al levantarme e ir a la cocina por agua él me ha seguido, y de nuevo no ha resistido rodearme con sus brazos, la botella de agua queda olvidada mientras yo disfruto de sentirlo entre mis piernas, del olor de su piel y el sonido de sus gemidos en mi oreja, todo es fantástico algo que solo puedo experimentar con él, mis piernas tiemblan cuando termina, él vuelve a tomarme en sus brazos y me lleva a la cama me cubre con las mantas y luego sin realmente quererlo me duermo, estoy muy, muy relajada.

Esta vez tengo un sueño donde mi madre me dice que todo estará bien y que cuide mi relación con Rick.

Despierto sola en la cama, miro alrededor, el olor de la comida recién hecha me hace levantar, Rick cocina, me levanto dispuesta a jugar un poco más con él, resulta sorprendido cuando me ve aparecer, comemos y hablamos un poco pero yo solo puedo pensar una cosa, volver a sentirlo siendo parte de mi, en cuanto tengo la oportunidad me acerco a él provocándolo, el brillo en sus ojos y sus labios desesperados por besarme son excitantes.

El tiempo se detiene cuando estoy con él, cuando puedo sentir que somos uno y que no quiero a nadie más.

Mientras tomo un baño, escucho que Rick sale, esperaba que me acompañara en el baño pero él tarda así que me tomo mi tiempo, al salir me pongo una camiseta suya, me siento en la cama mientras seco mi cabello.

Escucho los maullidos de peludo en la cocina, Rick aparece poco después trae con él dos tazas de café, me ofrece una, me mira curioso y luego me propone salir, seria una buena oportunidad para ir al pueblo, así que no hay mucho que pensar, doy vueltas por la habitación vistiéndome se que me mira, vigila mis movimientos con bastante interés.

Algunos minutos después estamos en camino, tenemos suerte pues al llegar vemos que hay una pequeña feria, hay bastante gente y del otro lado de la plaza hay un grupo tocando algo que no se como se baila pero arrastro a Rick conmigo, lo veo dudar sin embargo tomo su brazo para que rodee mi cintura, se siente bien, muy bien dejar de pensar en todo.

Rick parece un tanto distraído, no sé que pasa, beso sus labios tratando de que ponga atención en lo que hacemos, tarda algunos segundos y luego toma mi mano para seguir bailando, reímos y nos abrazamos pero creo que algo ha acaparado su atención.

Decido tomar su mano e ir a algún lugar mas tranquilo, encuentro algunas mesas del otro lado de la plaza, sirven café y algunas otras bebidas calientes, Rick se sienta a mi lado, me abraza y ordena un par de tazas de café.

-en qué piensas?

-nada en especial.

-si claro, y peludo no es un gato.

-no es nada.

-Rick, "no nos escondamos las cosas por favor".

\- él me mira y sonríe por que he usado sus palabras.-es verdad.

-entonces?.-apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-he visto a un par de hombres, los vi ésta mañana en el sendero, los vi pasar de regreso en la tarde uno incluso me saludó y los vi cuando bailábamos.

-crees que deberíamos sospechar de ellos?

-no lo sé, quizá solo hemos coincidido.

-bien estaremos atentos entonces, esta bien?

-si.

Terminamos nuestro café y seguimos caminando, observamos las cosas que venden allí y después de un rato nos detenemos, hay un teatro improvisado han puesto en escena una obra infantil, nos quedamos un rato sentados en una de las jardineras, los niños ríen y aplauden al final, todos lo hacemos, Rick mira su reloj, se hace tarde.

Parece que hemos visto todo, pero casi al final de un pasillo vemos un lugar que vende joyería de plata, tienen pequeñas placas para las mascotas y decido comprar una para peludo con forma de pececillo, graban su nombre y lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

Caminamos de vuelta al auto, Rick ha comprado unas rebanadas de pizza, dice que es la cena pero que prefiere volver y comer con calma.

Ha anochecido, las luces del auto iluminan el camino y las estrellas el cielo, miro la placa, me gusta mucho, Rick avanza despacio, no tenemos prisa.

Escucho los maullidos de peludo en la puerta cuando nos oye llegar, apoya sus patitas en mi pierna y yo lo levanto para acariciar su cabeza.

Rick deja las cosas en la mesa y luego se pierde en el baño, meto la pizza al horno para calentarla un poco y cuando Rick regresa nos sentamos, peludo se ha acomodado en mis piernas.

-me extrañaste.-escucho su ronroneo.-si, yo también.

-ese minino esta muy consentido.-Rick sonríe.

-solo un poco.

Rick se levanta y deja los platos en el fregadero mira su reloj y luego se da la vuelta.

-estoy cansado, deberíamos dormir, mañana lavaremos los platos.

-bien.

Me levanto con peludo en mis brazos, lo dejo en su cama y me pongo mi pijama mientras Rick toma un baño rápido y luego se reúne conmigo en la cama, nos abrazamos y en cuestión de minutos estamos dormidos.

No se que hora es pero un ruido me despierta, me quedo un momento intentando escuchar pero no se oye nada más, aun es de noche, me acomodo de nuevo en los brazos de Rick, pasa algún tiempo mas y vuelvo a escuchar un ruido algo así como un crujido y luego el maullido de peludo, me levanto de inmediato mi gato no está en su cama.

-Rick, Rick peludo no está.

-como?

-el gato Rick, no está, escuché ruidos afuera.

Rick se levanta, se viste mientras camina hacia la cocina.

-debe estar en la cocina.

Me pongo una manta sobre los hombros y camino detrás de él, enciende la luz, busca entre las cosas pero no lo vemos por ningún lado, no entiendo como es que pudo salir, no lo había intentado desde que llegamos, prefería estar dentro pero ahora no esta y yo empiezo a sentirme angustiada.

Rick enciende la luz del corredor afuera, sale con una linterna en la mano y lo llama sin obtener respuesta, lo miro desde la puerta el aire esta muy frío y yo estoy descalza, veo a Rick caminando alrededor el viento mueve mi cabello, hay silencio, solo silencio, entro para ver que hora es, el reloj marca las 4, de nuevo miro hacia todos lados intentando ver si mi gatito aparece pero no es así, veo la plaquita que le compré en el suelo, la levanto y la observo con cuidado.

Rick aparece en la puerta, me mira con tristeza, pienso en lo peor hasta que él habla.

-no lo encuentro, deberíamos esperar un poco quizá solo encontró como salir y quiso ver que había afuera, quizá escuchó algo que llamó su atención…

-esta bien.

Me siento en una silla y pongo la placa en la mesa, Rick se acerca y me abraza, intento mantener la calma, quizá es verdad lo que dice y por fin sintió curiosidad de lo que hay afuera.

Rick me lleva a la cama, no deja de abrazarme, yo simplemente no puedo dormir pienso en lo que le pudo haber llamado la atención tanto como para salir, no lo había hecho y por eso estoy preocupada, por fin el sueño me vence.

Escucho los pasos de Rick y la luz del sol afuera.

-Rick?

-estas despierta.

-peludo?

-voy a salir apenas, quieres venir?

-si ya voy.

Me levanto de inmediato, me visto y salgo detrás de Rick, el mira alrededor intentando ver por donde es que ha salido pero no ve nada y peludo no ha vuelto, me angustia pensar que algo le haya pasado estando afuera.

Rick prepara un poco de café, me siento y miro la mesa.

-Rick, tomaste la placa de peludo?

-no, donde estaba?

-aquí, yo la dejé aquí.

-segura?

-si, muy segura.

El deja lo que hace y se inclina para buscar en el suelo la placa.

-no está.

Escucho el leve maullido de peludo y salgo corriendo, peludo está en el suelo tiene una gran herida en el costado y creo que tiene una patita rota, Rick lo levanta con cuidado lo lleva hasta el auto y luego entra por las llaves del auto, en cuestión de minutos estamos de camino al pueblo, peludo no se mueve, no puedo evitar llorar.

Rick se estaciona y baja llevando al gato con él, hemos llegado al único veterinario que hay aquí, la asistente nos indica el camino y luego un hombre se acerca, revisa a mi gato, mientras Rick me abraza, sus manos están manchadas de sangre.

-tranquila el va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Los minutos pasan y por fin nos dicen que quizá deba quedarse ese día allí, que tiene una pata rota pero que eso no es lo peor la herida de su costado es la que más le preocupa y por la cual quiere vigilarlo al menos un día, mañana podremos llevarlo a casa.

Lo ponen en una caja como la que usamos para el viaje, esta sedado y ahora vendado, le han puesto una serie de medicamentos que no tengo idea de que son y ahora parece tranquilo, acaricio su cabeza.

-como pudo pasar esto Rick?

-no lo sé, lo siento tanto, oye debería volver olvidé mi teléfono y la cartera, con lo rápido que salimos los dejé, vendré en un rato.

-bien, te espero aquí.

-te traeré, algo de comer.

Los minutos pasan con lentitud, miro a mi gatito con tristeza, trato de pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, se supone que éste es un lugar seguro.

Salgo un momento, me estiro mientras camino por el pasillo, miro alrededor, recuerdo muy bien este lugar, solía venir con mis padres, pasábamos a comer cuando íbamos de regreso a casa.

La asistente me ofrece un café, lo acepto y me siento un momento en el pasillo, ella pone una mano en mi hombro.

-se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

-eso espero.

Ella vuelve a su lugar y después de terminar el café vuelvo a ver a mi gato, aun duerme.

El tiempo se me hace eterno, mis manos acarician su cabeza y el comienza a despertar poco a poco, intenta maullar pero no puede.

-pronto te llevaremos a casa, estarás bien.

Me mira e intenta moverse, levanta un poco la cabeza y luego vuelve a su posición, me provoca mucha tristeza verlo así, solo el sabe lo que le ha pasado.

-Kate?.- escucho la voz de Rick detrás d mi.

-hola.

-Kate, salgamos.-la expresión de su rostro me preocupa.

-que pasa?

-encontré esto, junto a la placa de peludo.

Rick me muestra un papel doblado por la mitad, algo que al principio no entiendo, pero entonces todo cobra sentido cuando miro con atención.

-que demonios está pasando?

-no lo sé Kate.

**_nos leemos en el próximo._**


	37. capítulo 37

Rick

Peludo desaparece una noche, la misma que decidimos ir al pueblo, todo iba bien, hemos bailado y caminado mirando cosas, Kate ha comprado una placa para el gato, la ha hecho grabar, hablamos de mis sospechas y de lo que deberíamos hacer, peludo dormía en su cama o eso creímos hasta que Kate me despertó en mitad de la madrugada por que oyó ruidos y el gato había desaparecido, al principio pensé que solo había salido a investigar, que quizá había escuchado algo que había llamado su atención pero no fue así, Kate estaba bastante angustiada, ama a su gato y aunque he tratado de tranquilizarla yo también sentí angustia de que se hubiese perdido o de que algo le hubiese pasado, lo peor no ha sido eso sino saber que mientras dormíamos algo o alguien lo lastimaba.

La placa que Kate compró desapareció de la mesa, la buscábamos cuando Kate ha escuchado el maullido de peludo afuera y tan rápido como hemos podido, salimos, lo he tomado en mis brazos y ambos hemos subido al auto para ir en busca de ayuda, peludo gemía con debilidad, me partía el corazón ver a Kate sufriendo por el, el veterinario ha dicho que debe quedarse allí solo por seguridad, mañana podremos ir a casa, me preocupa pensar que pueda morir.

Trato de pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado. Mientras estamos allí esperando caigo en la cuenta de que he olvidado mis cosas en la cabaña, asi que le digo a Kate que iré por ellos y luego volveré.

Sigo pensando en la situación mientras voy en camino, unos metros antes de llegar al entronque veo un auto salir, se detiene al dar la vuelta y de adentro sale unos de los hombres que he visto antes, parece que se van, el sujeto apenas echa un vistazo y de nuevo sube al auto para seguir su camino, sigo el mío y al llegar a la cabaña veo la placa de peludo colgando de la puerta, bajo del auto, miro alrededor preguntándome que demonios esta pasando.

Tomo la placa, no parece tener nada extraño salvo por el cordón del que cuelga, abro la puerta, todo parece en orden, busco mis cosas y las de Kate las subo al asiento trasero, vuelvo para cerrar la cabaña pero antes de hacerlo vuelvo a entrar para sacar una botella de agua, me detengo un segundo y miro hacia abajo, una nota es movida por el viento que entra por la puerta, lo atrapo pero no es una nota es una fotografía, siento desconcierto, salgo al corredor y miro alrededor, todo está en silencio, un silencio sepulcral que me hace tener un escalofrío, guardo la fotografía en mi bolsillo y salgo, miro alrededor buscando algún indicio de quien pudo haber entrado pero no hay nada, absolutamente nada que me diga que demonios está pasando.

Subo al auto me quedo sentado allí unos segundos sin moverme pensando en lo que debería hacer, pongo en marcha el auto y vuelvo lo mas rápido que puedo, al llegar al entronque me detengo miro a cada lado pero el camino esta desierto solo yo estoy allí parado, siento la necesidad de seguir a los sujetos de antes, estoy a punto de seguirlos sin embargo me detengo pensando que no es buena idea, que se supone que haré si los encuentro?, obviamente nada, yo solo no puedo hacerlo.

Doy la vuelta y sigo rumbo al pueblo donde Kate está, espero que el minino esté bien.

Al llegar lo primero que hago es pedirle que salga para poder hablar con ella de lo sucedido, le muestro la fotografía, alguien se ha colado en la noche mientras ambos estábamos dormidos, estábamos cansados y no nos hemos dado cuenta, supongo que el gato los oyó y lo han sacado para que no hiciera ruido, Kate está sorprendida, creo que los dos tenemos una idea de lo que ha pasado, lo que no entiendo es que objetivo perseguían y por que han dejado herido al gato, bien pudieron matarlo.

-que vamos a hacer?

-debemos volver a casa esto se esta poniendo difícil y la próxima vez no será al gato al que lastimen, mas tarde iré por el resto de cosas, sería bueno que le llamaras a tu padre.

-está bien, le llamaré.

Kate hace la llamada le dice a su padre lo que ha pasado y que volveremos al día siguiente pues no quiere que le pase nada mas a peludo.

Le ofrezco algo de comer y aunque al principio se niega a comer termina por hacerlo, hecha vistazos al gato que por ahora ha vuelto a dormir, me acerco para abrazarla.

-iré a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos hoy, si?

-esta bien.

No me gusta cuando Kate se instala en el silencio, se que piensa en muchas cosas, se que tiene miedo y al mismo tiempo está preocupada por todo lo que está pasando, lo peor de todo es la incertidumbre, el no saber si de verdad algo va a ocurrir o no y eso es lo mas desgastante, aunque con la aparición del otro sujeto me inclino a pensar que si, algo malo va a pasar y no, no estamos preparados.

Encuentro un lugar, es algo pequeño pero para lo que se necesita sirve, pago la noche por adelantado y voy por Kate.

-no quiero dejarlo solo.

-yo me quedaré, solo quiero que descanses un poco, vienes mas tarde, si?

-esta bien.

Le doy la llave de la habitación, se va no muy convencida, se que ama al gatito pero se que estará bien.

Mientras me siento en el pasillo, saco de nuevo la fotografía y la observo, que clase de personas hacen esto, es ridículo que solo hayan entrado para tomar esta fotografía y lastimar al gato, me parece completamente ridículo.

Miro a lo lejos mientras pienso, las nubes pasan sobre la cima de la montaña, aquí no hay tanta humedad como en la cabaña, el sol calienta más.

Miro mi reloj intuyendo que pronto Kate regresará, miro la fotografía una vez más, esta vez no hay inscripción alguna en ella, no hay nada que me diga quienes son o que es lo que quieren.

Pasan algunos minutos, Kate aparece, tiene un mejor semblante apenas me saluda pues de inmediato se dirige hasta donde peludo descansa, acaricia su cabeza y le habla.

Me quedo sentado afuera un momento, es hora de ir por las cosas que faltan, quiero hacerlo antes de que anochezca, me despido de Kate y salgo.

En el camino repaso mentalmente lo que tengo que hacer no quiero perder el tiempo, tampoco quiero sorpresas y estando solo las cosas podrían no favorecerme, estaciono el auto en el frente, apago el generador y vacío el contenedor de combustible, cierro el cobertizo, cuidando de cerrarlo bien todo, guardo el combustible en el auto y entro a la cabaña, recojo las cosas que hemos llevado y termino de cerrar todas las ventanas.

Subo al auto sin detenerme mas, no me gusta la idea de que Kate esté sola asi que tan pronto como puedo estoy de vuelta en el camino, aunque la carretera parece desierta al principio me doy cuenta que un par de luces aparecen detrás de mi, los vigilo por el espejo retrovisor, conforme avanzo el auto sigue sin intentar pasarme, incluso si disminuyo la velocidad él o ellos lo hacen también, decido detenerme a la entrada del pueblo, tomo unas hojas que tengo en el asiento de al lado, espero que el auto siga, pasan los segundos pero eso no sucede, doy un vistazo rápido al espejo lateral, han apagado las luces del auto,

Alcanzo a divisar a dos personas dentro del auto, se mueven y luego encienden el auto de nuevo, las lucen se mueven detrás de mi, avanzan lentamente, unos segundos después me muevo yo, avanzo despacio, puedo ver las luces del pueblo me relajo pensando que quizá no debo preocuparme, veo pasar un par de motocicletas, me distraen el tiempo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de lo que está a punto de pasar.

**_0 nos leemos en el próximo._**


	38. capítulo 38

**_antes de que empiecen a leer les diré que este y un par de capítulos más serán algo cortos, es el momento de darle final a esta historia, no se cuantos capítulos más voy a subir, pero no serán muchos, realmente les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí conmigo, que se queden hasta el final que parece no ser tan lejano, realmente le agradezco a quien haya leído, saben que siempre espero sus comentarios, a los cuatro lectores de "nuestra familia" seguiré luego de terminar esta historia. nos leemos en el próximo _**

Kate

Rick ha ido de nuevo a la cabaña, está decidido a volver a casa mañana mismo, mientras él no estaba, peludo ha vuelto a despertar, ha comido un poco también y le han suministrado una dosis de medicamentos nuevamente, la asistente me ha dicho que su recuperación no será rápida pero si será segura, lo cual me anima, realmente confío en que pronto estará corriendo y jugando.

Le he enviado un par de mensajes más a mi padre, le he pedido que esté atento a los movimientos que podría haber pues parece que las cosas se van a complicar más, mi padre me dice que nos cuidemos y que ante la menor sospecha busquemos ayuda, trato de tranquilizarlo pero se que él no estará tranquilo hasta vernos de regreso.

Rick vuelve, me trae un poco de comida y sale en busca de un lugar para pasar allí la noche, cuando vuelve me da la llave de la habitación, no quiero irme pero Rick tiene razón, debería descansar un poco, no sabemos lo que podría ocurrir mas adelante.

Estando en la habitación, tengo la intención de llamarle a Tom, quizá él quiera decirme lo que no le dejé decir la última vez que hablamos, me recuesto en la cama con la intención de llamarle, sostengo el teléfono en mi mano, busco el numero y luego de dudar decido esperar, no creo que sea buena idea, al menos no ahora, no creo que él tenga intenciones de hablar conmigo, nuestra ultima llamada no fue muy bien y quizá él esté un poco molesto conmigo.

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita y me cubro con la manta duermo un par de horas y me despierto sobresaltada con la sensación de que algo ha pasado, salgo con rapidez de la habitación, esperando que todo este en orden.

Rick está sentado en el corredor afuera, apenas le saludo, me dirijo con rapidez a la sala donde mi gato reposa, esperando que todo esté como lo dejé, Rick se acerca a mi y me dice que ira a la cabaña a recoger lo que queda y que volverá cuando pueda.

Miro el reloj, ha empezado a anochecer y Rick no ha vuelto, me pone nerviosa pensar que algo le pase, miro mi reloj insistentemente y después de unos minutos salgo y observo en la dirección de donde se supone que el vendrá, veo pasar algunos autos pero ninguno es Rick, intento llamarle pero la llamada va directo al buzón, no sé que hacer, no sé que pensar, no sé si debería irme a la habitación que Rick ha conseguido o si debería quedarme aquí esperándolo.

La asistente del veterinario, se acerca a mi, me dice que es hora de cerrar, que no me preocupe pues aunque está cerrado hay un encargado por la noche que vigila a los animalillos y que puedo volver temprano si lo deseo, pues el encargado me permitirá el acceso desde las 7, le agradezco las atenciones y salgo pues no me queda mas que irme.

Camino por el jardín en el que estuvimos ayer, ya se empiezan a recoger los puestos que había aquí, me detengo en un pequeño restaurante y de nuevo intento llamarle a Rick pero él sigue sin contestar.

Camino calle arriba, deteniéndome cada tanto para voltear a ver si Rick viene, me cruzo de brazos el frío empieza a calar, siento algunas gotas de lluvia que no dura mucho y de nuevo se despeja el cielo, hay estrellas y la luna llena se puede ver cuando las nubes se disipan, me detengo una última vez en la esquina antes de llegar al pequeño hotel, el camino esta vacío.

Regreso a la habitación, las manecillas del reloj avanzan tan lento que estoy a punto de perder la calma, la luz de la luna entra por la ventana a pesar de que aun es relativamente temprano, decido salir al corredor y me siento en una banca que me da una mejor visión del pueblo.

Sigo intentando llamarle pero él sigue sin contestar, imágenes de cosas terribles pasan por mi mente, me siento desesperada, empiezo a caminar por la calle con rumbo a la salida del pueblo, no sé que es lo que estoy haciendo, en auto la cabaña está apenas a unos 30 o 40 minutos de distancia, pero a pie tardaré mucho mas en llegar, sigo caminando decidida a seguir, al llegar a la plaza principal noto que la mayoría de establecimientos ha cerrado y las calles lucen vacías, vuelvo a mirar la hora, faltan algunos minutos para que sean las diez, me detengo mirando alrededor, hay un bar abierto y un par de hombres salen de allí, me acerco a ellos y les pregunto hacia donde debo dirigirme pues creo que es momento de pedir ayuda.

Uno de ellos me da las instrucciones para llegar a la oficina de policía, les agradezco y camino rápido hacia donde me ha dicho, lo único que puedo escuchar son mis pasos apresurados, el viento en los arboles y unas pocas luces que iluminan la calle.

Por fin logro ver el letrero indicando el lugar y pido ayuda en la entrada, le digo al encargado lo que ha sucedido y que estoy realmente preocupada por la seguridad de Rick, el hombre me escucha atento pero no parece darle importancia, me dice que quizá solo se ha demorado haciendo cosas en la cabaña, entonces decido contarle un poco de la historia, el sujeto no hace más que mirarme con gesto de incredulidad, sus ojos me dicen que está buena la historia pero que no me cree del todo, al final dice que enviará a alguien en cuanto regrese su compañero ya que en ese lugar la fuerza policial es mínima.

Salgo de allí, soltando maldiciones a los mil vientos, sintiendo ganas de llorar y con la desesperación en su máxima expresión.

Camino por la calle lento y al llegar a la plaza principal me detengo de nuevo mirando alrededor corro hacia el hotel esperando ver el auto estacionado pero no es asi, me muerdo nerviosa el labio, le llamo a mi padre esperando obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que me he estado haciendo toda la tarde.

\- papá …papá, Rick no ha vuelto.-digo entre lágrimas.

-tranquila le has llamado?

-si pero todas mis llamadas van directo al buzón, no sé que hacer papá, dime si es buena idea que vaya a buscarlo.

-es de noche Kate, que harás tú sola?

\- se que hacer recuerda a que me dedicaba antes de trabajar contigo.

-si, pero ésta vez es diferente, no tienes un arma y no sabes donde está.

-pero… y si algo le pasó en la cabaña?, y si está herido? Hace ya varias horas que se fue, no he podido comunicarme con él, y el estúpido policía me dijo que debo esperar que quizá sólo se le ha hecho tarde.

-mi padre guarda silencio, se que piensa en lo que me dirá.- ten tu teléfono a la mano, intentaré enviar ayuda, tu llámame si algo cambia.

-esta bien, pero si no hay cambios iré a buscarlo.

-y si a ti te pasa algo?, es exactamente lo mismo, encontraré alguien que te ayude solo mantén la calma, o yo mismo iré.

Mi padre termina la llamada sin darme tiempo de decir algo, de nuevo me quedo parada en el corredor mirando alrededor, veo un par de luces acercándose por el camino, deseo que sea Rick y que todo haya sido una exageración mía, sigo con la vista la luz que parece lejana y que avanza con gran lentitud por el camino.

Los segundos se hacen eternos, y mi corazón late con rapidez, la luz se detiene varias calles lejos de donde estoy y da vuelta a la derecha, me muerdo la uña del dedo y suspiro pues realmente pensé que Rick venía allí pero al parecer no es así, doy vueltas en el corredor, cada vez que una luz se asoma por el camino me detengo esperando que sea Rick quien aparezca y me diga que está bien que solo se le han complicado un poco las cosas, tengo la necesidad de sentirlo abrazándome, calmando la ansiedad que siento.

Miro una vez el reloj, me parece ridículo que haya pasado solo una hora y es que el tiempo se me está haciendo tan lento, casi eterno, siento que en algún momento voy a salir corriendo de aquí en busca de Rick.

Estoy sentada en la orilla de la silla balanceando mi pie, me voy a volver loca esperando, ni Rick ni la ayuda de mi padre aparecen, así que tomo una decisión, llevo lo que puedo conmigo y salgo de nuevo, voy a la recepción y pido que me envíen un taxi, la mujer me dice que tardará un poco pues es tarde y rara vez hay servicio en la noche, le digo que no importa que puedo esperar, si ya esperé hasta ahora puedo esperar un poco mas.

Me siento en el pasillo, algunos minutos pasan y entonces veo un auto estacionar en el frente, está algo oscuro afuera y no puedo ver bien de quien se trata, me levanto y camino pensando que es el taxi que he pedido, le agradezco a la recepcionista y sigo avanzando, un hombre baja del auto y se detiene antes de entrar, el cristal de la puerta no me deja ver bien quien es, me detengo y espero, comienzo a sospechar que no es auto que pedí y tampoco es Rick.


	39. capítulo 39

**_pues si, estamos cerca del final, no creo que sea pronto, la verdad es que esta historia se me alargo más de lo planeado esperaba resolverla antes pero se me fue haciendo cada vez más larga así que yo creo que esto es más bien un tiempo extra y aunque no lo vean así creo es tiempo de decir adiós, pues disfruten este, nos leemos en el próximo, mañana._**

Rick

He mirado a los motociclistas pasar muy cerca de mi en sentido contrario, me ha parecido que iban jugando carreras o algo así, me distraen cuando pasan, uno de ellos parece perder el equilibrio y a punto está de caer al suelo, disminuyo la velocidad, miro por el espejo retrovisor, todo ha sido un susto, entonces veo un par de luces, se acercan a cierta velocidad, el reflejo de la luz en el espejo no me deja ver que tipo de auto es, sigo mi camino, avanzo lento, el auto se empareja a mi auto, aumento poco a poco la velocidad, y asi lo hacen ellos también, de nuevo veo a dos sujetos dentro del otro auto, imagino que son los que ya había visto , creo que después de todo he atinado a mi sospecha, trato de mantener la calma, al momento de voltear veo que el conductor baja el cristal, no distingo bien su cara, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa pues casi al mismo tiempo veo el cañón de un arma apuntándome y sin darme tiempo dispara, lo que me obliga a salir del camino, termino estampado en un árbol a unos metros del camino principal, mi mano y mi hombro derecho duelen, sin embargo no tengo tiempo de pensar, como puedo salgo del auto y corro entre los árboles, escucho pasos detrás de mi y alguien gritando, la voz me es familiar pero ante la situación no me detengo a ver de quien se trata lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y volver con Kate, escucho algunos disparos mas pero debido a la oscuridad creo que no han logrado acertar, aunque uno de ellos ha pasado muy cerca de mi incrustándose en el tronco de un árbol.

Me quedo parado un momento, intento escuchar que hay detrás, la luz de la luna se ha ocultado por las nubes que comienzan a juntarse, respiro con calma intentando no hacer ruido, se que no se han ido, espero pacientemente escondido entre unos troncos que están en el suelo, por fin escucho la hojarasca, caminan lento imagino que están cerca y que saben que todavía estoy aquí, veo dos pares de pies a través de los troncos, contengo la respiración de nuevo escucho voces, siento el sudor recorrer mi frente y algo que camina por mi pierna, resisto todo lo que puedo me he cubierto en parte con hojas esperando que no me vean, las voces se escuchan mas fuerte, yo reconozco esa voz, se que la he escuchado antes pero la sensación de que estoy en peligro me impide concentrarme , no puedo ver sus caras, no se que esta pasando, intento ver la hora pero no puedo.

Los minutos pasan, sigo esperando, ya no los escucho, intento buscar mi teléfono pero no lo encuentro creo que en el choque y la carrera se me ha caído, suspiro frustrado, Kate debe estar pensando lo peor y tiene razón.

Por fin logro ver la hora, es tarde y Kate debe estar desesperada, me levanto despacio, ni hombro duele mucho y he sentido una gota espesa en mi frente, supongo que es sangre, en cuanto puedo recorro con la vista el lugar donde estoy, no veo a nadie, no se escucha nada, de nuevo me siento en el suelo mientras medito en lo que haré, lo primero es buscar el camino principal, no se cuanto me he alejado, estaba apunto de llegar al pueblo y he sido un estúpido al distraerme así.

Dejo pasar algunos minutos más, solo escucho el silencio, las nubes comienzan a disiparse, me levanto y salgo de mi escondite, camino despacio toco mi hombro y avanzo mirando alrededor, no se donde estoy pero sigo caminando, me detengo cuando escucho un ruido, estoy detrás de un árbol, escucho pasos ahora con claridad, ruego por que no me vean, miro alrededor buscando una ruta que me haga salir rápido de aquí.

Los pasos se detienen un momento, escucho un silbido y luego nada, mi respiración ahora es irregular, tengo miedo, los segundos pasan, decido caminar un poco mas pero no avanzo mucho pues escucho una voz detrás de mi no muy lejos.

-allí va.-dice la voz.

Me doy la vuelta y los veo, uno de ellos corre cuando escucha a su compañero, de nuevo la voz me hace pensar, maldición, ya se quien es el que me persigue, no pierdo el tiempo la situación me hace correr, de nuevo escucho un disparo detrás de mi, no hago mas que correr como loco por todos lados, se que es ridículo pero en la televisión se ven muchas cosas ridículas, escucho un disparo mas, doy la vuelta hacia la izquierda, estoy completamente perdido, no se hacia donde mas correr pero sigo corriendo, ni siquiera siento el cansancio solo sigo corriendo.

El hombre vuelve a gritar, me dice que me detenga pero no soy estúpido y mientras pueda correr lo haré, de nuevo disparos y luego nada, sigo corriendo no pienso detenerme, tropiezo con una roca y caigo, hay una pendiente, no es muy inclinada pero la inercia me hace rodar varios metros, me golpeo con toda clase de cosas en el trayecto hasta que un charco de agua helada me detiene, siento ardor en la pierna, algo me quema, pero estoy desesperado e intento levantarme una vez más, avanzo torpemente , no es un charco, es el caudal de un arroyo, lo sigo, creo que sigo escuchando pasos detrás de mi, hasta que veo luces delante de mi, me detengo y me apoyo en un tronco, no puedo moverme más, me dejo caer al suelo y con una mano me cubro con ramas que están alrededor, me quedo lo mas quieto que puedo, de cualquier manera no puedo moverme.

Los pasos se acercan, creí por un momento que los había perdido pero allí están de nuevo, contengo la respiración una vez más, llegan hasta donde estoy, cierro los ojos un momento, las voces también se escuchan con claridad, abro los ojos apenas un poco , entonces lo veo, me pregunto que hace aquí, por que me persigue y que es lo que quiere, ha intentado matarme, no creo que me haya disparado para llevarme vivo.

-donde está?-dice el sujeto que le acompaña.

-no pudo ir tan lejos, estoy seguro de que le di.-dice frustrado.

-que vamos a hacer, el jefe dijo que lo quería vivo y tú le disparaste.

-sigue vivo, lo sé.

-si pero se nos escapó.

-esta herido lo vamos a encontrar.

-y bien?

-vámonos, pronto aparecerá, debo ir por ella.

Los dos se alejan de mi y entonces puedo respirar, irán por ella, irán por Kate, no puedo permitirlo, me levanto como puedo y sigo caminando espero llegar hasta donde vi las luces, espero que allí alguien pueda ayudarme.


	40. capítulo 40

Kate

Me pregunto que hace aquí y como es que ha llegado, quien le avisó, él empuja la puerta y se acerca hasta donde estoy. Estoy haciéndome muchas preguntas.

-qué haces aquí?.- pregunto confusa.

-vine a ayudarte.

-como supiste que estaba aquí?

-lo veo dudar un poco.-tu padre, me ha llamado, estaba preocupado.

-y llegaste así, tan rápido, tan de pronto?, no te creo.

-llámale, yo estaba viajando por trabajo, cuando tu padre me ha contactado, llámale si no me crees.

-ahora soy yo quien duda, de inmediato saco el teléfono y le llamo a mi padre, mientras espero lo observo, él mira a través del cristal de la puerta, sus zapatos llaman mi atención, tiene lodo y al quitarse la chaqueta que usa veo que su camisa está húmeda. Por fin mi padre contesta y me retiro un poco buscando que no me escuche.

\- papá, necesito que me escuches, le has llamado a Tom?.- digo en voz baja.

-a quien?

-a Tom papá, él esta aquí, me ha dicho que le llamaste.

-lo siento hija no sabía que mas hacer, busqué entre tus cosas y encontré su número, no sabía que mas hacer, dijo que estaba cerca y que iría para ayudarte.

\- papá, algo aquí no esta bien, te dijo de donde venía.

-no, creo que no, que pasa Kate, he cometido un error?

-no lo sé, aún vendrás?

-creí que sería de mas ayuda él, aun estoy en casa, pero le hablaré a Tony e iremos…

-no, no papá, está bien te llamaré mas tarde.

-esta bien.

Termino la llamada, Tom sigue parado frente a la puerta, me acerco a él sin dejar de observarlo.

-y bien?, cuál es tu plan?

-podría llevarte a donde sea que te estabas quedando con Rick, empecemos por buscar pistas allí.

-bien, andando.

Tomo la chaqueta de Rick que he traído conmigo, me siento indefensa pues no tengo un arma conmigo y tengo un cierto temor de que él no este solo, subo a su auto y le indico el camino a la cabaña de mi padre, observo el camino con la esperanza de ver a Rick, algo llama mi atención, una ligera nube de humo se levanta entre lo árboles calculo que no está muy lejos del camino principal, al pasar al lado del lugar la oscuridad me impide ver con claridad lo que hay allí, Tom pasa de largo, sin prestar atención.

-detente, no viste eso?

-que cosa?

-hay humo allí atrás, vuelve quiero ver que es.

-alguien debe estar haciendo una fogata, no pierdas el tiempo con eso.

-dije que volvieras, quiero ver que es.

-es en serio Kate, él podría necesitar ayuda y debe estar en la cabaña esperando que alguien vaya.

-eres estúpido?

-qué?

\- pregunté que si eras estúpido?, Rick podría estar donde sea, vuelve, quiero revisar que hay allí atrás, no puedo dejar pasar nada.- él me mira impaciente.- Maldita sea detente ahora.

Tom me ignora y continúa, incluso aumenta la velocidad, aquí es donde me doy cuenta de que cometí un error, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad, aprieto los puños con fuerza, cuento mentalmente hasta tres y lanzo un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, golpeo a Tom en la cabeza haciendo que pierda el control del auto por un momento, serpentea por el camino y al ver que no he conseguido hacer mas daño, me quito el cinturón y me levanto en el asiento usando ambos pies para golpearlo de nuevo, aunque estira la mano intentando sujetarme no lo logra y termina por salir del camino, terminamos en una zanja, lo escucho quejarse mientras yo intento abrir la puerta para salir.

-eres una maldita perra.-lo veo forcejear con el cinturón pero está atascado.-los voy a encontrar y te vas a arrepentir.

-suerte con eso idiota.-digo ya fuera del auto, corro lo mas rápido que puedo, el no ha venido solo lo sé y sus cómplices deben estar cerca.

Puedo ver el humo aun sobre los árboles asi que me dirijo allí, corro entre los árboles, observo a mi alrededor, esperando que nadie me siga, me digo que no debo detenerme, una de mis piernas duele creo que es debido al choque en el auto pero no me importa sigo corriendo, me detengo cuando veo pasar a un par de motociclistas me veo tentada a salir pero luego pienso que no es bueno, quizá no deba confiar en nadie ahora, solo espero que no vean lo que yo he visto y sigan de largo, en cuando pasan, sigo corriendo, después de varios minutos veo un auto incrustado en un árbol, me apresuro a llegar, en cuanto me acerco veo que es el auto de Rick, la puerta está abierta y no hay nadie allí.

Activo la linterna de mi teléfono, reviso si hay huellas alrededor, veo un par de huellas dando vueltas alrededor y solo un par de huellas que se aleja del auto, aunque se arrastran un poco, obviamente debe ser Rick, sigo las huellas pero el rastro es un tanto confuso van de aquí para allá y se mezclan entre si, me siento cansada en un momento, me siento frustrada, sigo caminando esperanzada de encontrar a Rick.

Hay huellas alejándose pero no se parecen a las de Rick, lo se por que no hay indicadores de arrastre, me inclino para ver mejor, noto que algunas hojas tienen unas gotas oscuras, las toco con el dedo y las acerco a la luz, es sangre, Rick está herido aunque no puedo adivinar cuanto.

El rastro se pierde de pronto, los otros pares de huellas se mueven en distintas direcciones definitivamente Rick estaba escondido, miro mi reloj es pasada la media noche, casi la una, mis manos empiezan a sentirse entumecidas, el frio me esta calando a pesar de que la chaqueta de Rick es gruesa siento el frio en mis manos y cara.

Continuo buscando, pero me veo obligada a apagar la linterna cuando escucho algunos ruidos, busco un lugar en donde esconderme, me paro detrás de unos arbustos, respiro lento y observo.

El ruido se detiene y luego nada, mis manos sudan, busco alrededor, encuentro unas rocas y tomo una, no me voy a rendir tan fácil, ahora que sé que el idiota de Tom está metido en esto, no voy a descansar hasta saber la verdad.

Decido salir de mi escondite cuando no escucho ni veo nada mas, camino despacio, sigo buscando el rastro los pasos ahora tienen mas espacio entre si seña de que corrían, miro hacia atrás mientras sostengo la piedra en mi mano, de nuevo el rastro se hace confuso y al apoyar mi mano en un tronco me doy cuenta de que hay agujero allí, uno de bala, sonrío pues se que voy por buen camino, aunque también me preocupa ver que las hojas y ramas tienen gotas de sangre, debieron haberle disparado, sin embargo continuó su camino, Rick es fuerte, sé que es fuerte.

La luz de la luna me ayuda a iluminar mi camino, mis pasos me llevan hasta una pendiente, las hojas están removidas, y el rastro llega hasta el arroyo, no puedo verlo pero escucho el sonido del agua, quizá Rick aun esté por aquí, espero que asi sea, el rastro sigue y los pares de huellas vuelven a mezclarse, pero hay algo diferente, hay un enorme hundimiento y al menos que las rocas puedan moverse y sangrar juraría que Rick estuvo aquí, pero estoy preocupada el rastro de sangre es mayor, Rick esta herido y no sé hasta donde pudo haber llegado pues el rastro se pierde allí, imagino que ha decidido ir por el agua, no sé hacia donde caminar, Rick ha sido listo, pero me ha dejado sin pistas a mi también, cruzo el arroyo en un intento de ver si ha cruzado pero no es así, empiezo a carecer de suerte pues también me doy cuenta de que la linterna ha mermado la batería de mi teléfono y tengo que apagarla, solo la luna me ilumina y no es suficiente, me siento en una enorme roca necesito descansar y pensar, vuelvo a mirar la hora es tarde, muy tarde y ahora no sé adonde ir, intento hacer una llamada pero me detengo pues debo conservar la batería para una verdadera emergencia, decido quedarme allí solo un poco mas para recuperarme, suspiro y luego de varios minutos miro a ambos lados y tomo el camino que creo que me llevará hasta Rick.

Rick

Las luces que he visto están mas lejos de lo que pensé o quizá sea que estoy cansado, muy cansado y creo que estoy perdiendo bastante sangre, me detengo un momento para respirar, tengo frio, mucho frio y mis piernas y manos duelen sin mencionar que mi hombro está aun mas adolorido, que demonios voy a hacer, no sé hacía donde voy, no sé que es lo que estoy haciendo, cierro los ojos un momento, pienso en Kate, en mi madre y hasta en el gato, como extraño al gato enroscado en mis piernas dándome calor y relajándome con su ronroneo, me cubro la cara con las manos, me pregunto como es que pasó esto y por qué, ayer estaba en casa feliz con Kate y ahora estoy aquí imaginándome lo peor por que Kate está sola y yo no sé hacia donde caminar, apoyo las manos en mis piernas y suspiro.

Escucho ruidos, me quedo quieto no creo tener fuerzas para caminar estoy muy cansado, lo único que hago es tratar de esconderme, espero que sea algún animal y no los tipos que me seguían, observo con cuidado, maldigo que la luna no ilumine lo suficiente, no puedo ver.

Los ruidos se detienen, suspiro aliviado, intento revisar mi pierna hay sangre pegada a mi piel y mi pantalón está empapado.

Me levanto despacio pero me faltan las fuerzas, me desplomo sobre una cama de hojas y me quedo inmóvil, simplemente pierdo la conciencia, el frio se adueña de mi, me provoca escalofríos, pero yo sólo puedo pensar en Kate y en lo preocupada que debe estar ahora, solo espero que ella esté a salvo.

No quiero defraudarla, no quiero fallarle, no sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que despierto de nuevo, algo me hace despertar, abro los ojos con lentitud, una lengua caliente lame mi cara, es un perro, un perro me está lamiendo, creo que es un sueño, cierro los ojos de nuevo pero el perro insiste en pasar su lengua por mi cara, alguien me mueve, una mano mueve mi espalda.

-señor… señor está bien?...oiga puede moverse?...papá!...papá!, lo encontré, aquí está.

-esta vivo?

-si, abrió los ojos pero no se ve bien.

-quédate aquí un momento, de acuerdo.

-si papá, yo lo cuido.

Yo no puedo hablar y luego de unos segundos siento que alguien me arrastra, pero no puedo resistirme, solo espero que no sean los imbéciles que me dispararon, de nuevo la voz me habla, parece la voz de un niño.

-señor, se pondrá bien.

El perro ladra y yo caigo de nuevo en un sueño profundo, uno del que no quiero despertar.

**_nos leemos en el próximo, ya cerca del fin._**


	41. capitulo 41

**_si, este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, como podran notar es un capítulo bastante mas largo que los anteriores pues no quise cortarlo, creí que sería mejor así y pues llegamos al final, realmente espero que les haya gustado, quizá no es el final que esperaban, me disculpo si no es de su agrado, recuerden el titulo de esta historia, una vez más les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí conmigo, numayoss, minf y la persona que entra como invitado, que siempre se tomaron un minuto para regalarme un comentario, se que también son las personas que leen "nuestra familia" les agradezco por eso también y pues nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo de esa historia, espero que me den su opinión con respecto a este final y pues no se aun quizá en el futuro sepamos que sigue aun no lo sé._**

Kate

Tom ha pasado junto a mi corriendo, por suerte no me ha visto, pero sé que me busca, va acompañado de dos hombres que llevan armas y linternas, caminan despacio buscándome y luego corren cuando escuchan el ladrido de un perro, yo también he tratado de seguir el rastro pero al ver que estaban cerca tuve que detenerme y buscar un lugar donde esconderme, los he visto pasar y luego desaparecer entre los árboles, los ladridos del perro se han detenido, decido esperar, no quiero que me vean si deciden volver, los minutos pasan y luego de un largo silencio escucho pasos de nuevo, alguien corre, pongo atención al ruido, la poca luz me impide ver quien es, deseo que sea Rick quien viene pero no es así, uno de los acompañantes de Tom se acerca camina a un ritmo rápido sin correr, pasa de largo sin detenerse, parece que no tiene señal en su teléfono y busca hacer una llamada, se detiene y yo empuño la roca que tengo, espero el momento oportuno y golpeo su cabeza con fuerza, a éstas alturas no me importa lo que pueda suceder, el sujeto cae al suelo, se toca la cabeza, de nuevo lo golpeo, no puedo arriesgarme a que se levante, no se cuantas veces lo golpeo pero me detengo cuando la roca resbala de mi mano debido a la sangre, miro alrededor esperando que no venga nadie mas, reviso sus bolsillos, tiene una linterna y un teléfono en su mano, en el cinturón tiene un arma que no dudo en tomar y me muevo con rapidez hacia mi escondite, pues escucho pasos de nuevo removiendo las hojas en el suelo.

Observo al sujeto que sostiene una linterna, revisa al sujeto en el suelo y luego mira alrededor, me busca, toma su arma y le dispara al otro en la cabeza, supongo que aun estaba vivo y era más fácil deshacerse de él.

Espero pacientemente que se vaya pero no lo hace, se queda allí mirando alrededor, observa todo con detenimiento, camina a un lado y luego al otro sin alejarse y luego lo escucho reír.

-no te vas a escapar de mi Kate, te voy a encontrar y al estúpido de tu novio también, debiste aceptar mi oferta de volver conmigo.

Me debato entre salir y enfrentarlo o quedarme donde estoy hasta que se vaya, por lo que veo no ha encontrado a Rick lo que me provoca una sensación de alivio pero también de angustia pues Rick puede estar mal herido en cualquier lugar, estará perdiendo sangre y congelándose por la humedad de su ropa, él no estaba abrigado, pues aun era de día cuando se fue, la carcajada de tom me hace volver de mis cavilaciones.

-voy a matar a tu novio, más te vale salir pronto o el va a morir irremediablemente o quizá vaya por tu padre, sé que no confía en mi pero si sabe que estas en peligro vendrá conmigo, que me dices Kate, saldrás por tu voluntad o te obligo a salir?

El otro sujeto que le acompaña llega de pronto, justo cuando estoy a punto de salir, hablan en voz baja, tom maldice y luego se retiran, me quedo en mi escondite varios minutos más, solo cuando me siento segura salgo, avanzo despacio entre los árboles, veo las luces de un auto creo que he llegado al camino principal, camino por la orilla, y me escondo detrás de los árboles cuando veo algún auto pasar, miro mi reloj, falta una hora para que amanezca y Rick no aparece, ahora si no se que hacer y me angustia pensar que tal vez tom lo encuentre antes que yo, sigo caminando hasta que puedo ver las luces del pueblo, algunos tonos naranja y rojizos se empiezan a ver en el cielo, estoy mojada, cansada y adolorida, me dirijo al hotel pero antes de llegar me detengo y si Tom está allí?

No tengo a donde ir, por primera vez estoy completamente asustada y no es por lo que me pueda pasar a mi, sino por lo que le ha pasado a Rick y lo que Tom podría hacerle a mi padre.

Me siento en un callejón y le llamo a mi padre.

-Kate? Estás bien?

-no papá, no puedo encontrar a Rick y la ayuda que enviaste quiso matarnos.

-que?

-Tom está con ellos papá, Rick está herido y no puedo encontrarlo, no se hacia donde pudo haber ido, Tom es el responsable, ahora no se que hacer, Rick podría estar muerto papá.- trato de contener las lágrimas.

\- dónde estas?

-a unas calles del hotel, pero no quiero ir, Tom podría estar allí.

-iré por ti, busca un lugar donde esconderte mientras llego.

\- está bien.

Camino despacio hasta el hotel, miro a todos lados buscándolos pero no los veo, pienso a donde debería ir mientras mi padre llega, el único lugar es la veterinaria donde mi gato aun se encuentra.

Escondida en la esquina observo con atención, hay varios autos afuera pero no estoy segura de si Tom está aquí, necesito cambiarme de ropa pero por como está todo parece que no podré hacer nada de eso.

Me alejo de allí y me meto en una pequeña cafetería, pido un café y me siento, la mujer que me atiende me observa intrigada pero antes de que diga algo me voy, faltan 5 minutos antes de las 7 y podré entrar a ver a mi gato y de paso me esconderé allí hasta que mi padre llegue.

Al llegar toco el timbre, un hombre de mediana edad me mira, duda de si debería abrirme, le muestro una identificación que llevo conmigo y le digo que he dejado a mi gato el día anterior, él revisa una hoja y luego de unos segundos abre.

\- está bien señorita?

-he tenido un accidente mientras caminaba, puedo usar su baño?

-claro, venga por aquí, le daré una toalla para que se limpie.

Al mirarme al espejo me doy cuenta de que tengo lodo por todos lados incluso en el cabello, no se como es que he terminado así, eso sin mencionar que tengo sangre en mi ropa.

-señorita, si lo necesita tengo un botiquín.-le escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta.

-si gracias.

Salgo despacio, el sujeto me mira angustiado, sostiene una caja en sus manos y una camiseta en su hombro.

-tiene sangre, se ha lastimado mucho?

-no, ha sido leve, pero si tienes algo para el dolor allí, te lo voy a agradecer.

-claro, mmm, he traído esto, su ropa se ve húmeda.-extiende la camiseta y luego se da la vuelta mientras busca algo en la caja.

De nuevo entro en el baño para cambiarme, me lavo y seco con la toalla, tengo algunos moretones y mi cabello es un desastre, lo recojo en una trenza desarreglada y luego salgo para tomar lo que sea que tenga para darme, me ofrece una botella de agua y me dice que puedo descansar en el sillón.

-quiere que le llame a alguien?

-no, está bien, mi padre viene en camino, llegara pronto, gracias.

Me siento en el sillón unos minutos, aquí adentro está tibio y pronto dejo de sentir escalofríos a pesar de que esta húmeda la chaqueta de Rick no la suelto, la sostengo junto a mi, luego de un rato me dirijo hasta donde está peludo, está despierto y maúlla cuando me ve, acaricio su cabeza.

El encargado del lugar se mueve entre las jaulas y pasillos revisando a algunos animales y alimentando a otros, viene hasta donde estoy y le aplica una nueva dosis de medicamentos, sonríe cuando me ve y luego se retira, lo pierdo de vista unos minutos, apoyo la cabeza en mis manos, solo puedo pensar en Rick.

-escucho un carraspeo detrás de mi.-le he traído esto para que entre en calor.-me ofrece una taza de café y trae consigo un emparedado.

-gracias, muchas gracias.-como con urgencia mientras él sigue con sus tareas.

Miro mi reloj, faltan algunos minutos para que sean las 8, me recargo en el respaldo de la silla, empiezo a sentir el cansancio, aunque el dolor ha disminuido gracias a lo que he tomado, mientras estoy allí, siento el arma escondida entre mi ropa, miro mi reloj por enésima vez al mismo tiempo suena mi teléfono que está apunto de morir.

\- papá ya vienes?

-estoy en la plaza principal, dime donde estas.

-en la única clínica veterinaria que hay aquí, toca el timbre el encargado te abrirá…

Apenas alcanzo a decir pues el teléfono se apaga definitivamente, me siento un tanto aliviada de saber que mi padre está aquí, algunos minutos pasan hasta que escucho el timbre sonar, el encargado se apresura a abrir los escucho hablar unos segundos y luego los pasos de ambos acercándose a mi, levanto la cabeza cuando el sonido se detiene, mi padre está allí, no puedo evitarlo más me levanto rápido y me arrojo a sus brazos, él no hace mas que abrazarme y trata de tranquilizarme diciéndome que todo estará bien.

-has sabido algo de Rick?

-no, creo que ha perdido su teléfono, intenté llamarle muchas veces pero en ninguna de las ocasiones él contestó y el mío se ha apagado no tengo el cargador conmigo.

\- dónde están tus cosas?

-algunas las traía Rick en el auto y algunas otras están en la habitación del hotel, has venido solo?

-no Tony está fuera esperando en el auto, vayamos a ver si podemos entrar a la habitación.

-espera.

Le pregunto al encargado a que hora puedo recoger a mi gato y muy amablemente me dice que en un par de horas estará listo para ir a casa, mi padre me ayuda a caminar pues siento el cansancio de la noche anterior, llegamos al auto donde Tony se apresura a abrir la puerta para que suba, su rostro luce realmente preocupado, trato de sonreír y caminar erguida, no quiero que se preocupe más, les indico el camino y en cuestión de minutos llegamos, saco mi llave por suerte no la he perdido, miramos alrededor, tony se queda en el pasillo mientras mi papa me ayuda a sacar todo y subirlo al auto, mientras él termina yo tomo un baño rápido, el agua caliente me reconforta pero no puedo evitar sentir tristeza de saber que no pude encontrar a Rick, me pregunto una y otra vez que ha pasado con el, mis manos tiemblan y la angustia vuelve a mi, después de todo ha sido mi culpa, no debí dejarlo ir solo.

Algunos minutos después, salimos, entrego la llave, la recepcionista me ha dicho que el caballero que la ha pedido ha pagado todo.

Mi padre me lleva a desayunar algo, dice que debo tener fuerza para seguir buscando a Rick, siento que no puedo comer pero me obligo a hacerlo pues tanto mi padre como tony me miran ansiosos, miro de nuevo la hora, ésta es una costumbre ahora, cada minuto que pasa me dice que Rick está allí afuera herido.

-que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunta tony

-necesito volver a buscar a Rick, debe estar en cualquier lugar y Tom esta detrás de él.

-lo siento tanto hija.

-no es tu culpa papá por años me engañó, ahora necesito saber que tan metido esta en esto.

-vimos un auto estrellado en el camino, era de Rick.

-si, sigue allí?

-no una grúa lo levantaba cuando pasamos por allí, supongo que alguien lo vio y avisó a la policía.

-demonios.

-termina de comer, te ha visto un médico, no te ves bien.

-solo estoy cansada, pase la no he escondida entre arbustos y árboles y el idiota de Tom estuvo detrás de mi toda la noche igual que de Rick.

-como es que pasó esto?

-no lo se papá, todo ha sido extraño, estábamos bien, pero Rick empezó a sospechar de un par de hombres que vio, luego peludo desapareció, alguien entro en la madrugada a la cabaña y ahora mi gato casi murió y puede ser que Rick esté muerto.-se me acaba la voz solo de pensar que el cuerpo de Rick esté por allí.

Me cubro la cara con las manos, solo espero que Rick siga vivo por que de no ser asi Tom va a pagar con su vida lo que ha hecho.

-llévate a peludo contigo, debo ir a buscar a Rick de nuevo.-digo mientras me levanto y reviso el arma que tengo entre mi ropa.

-cielos Kate de donde sacaste eso?

-es una larga historia que es mejor que no sepas, necesito hacer una llamada, ya vengo.

Salgo del lugar teléfono en mano y marco un numero al que creí que no iba a volver a llamar pues fue hace varios años la última vez que lo vi, me muerdo el labio mientras espero que tome mi llamada.

-diga?

-escucho su voz y suspiro antes de contestar.-necesito ayuda.-digo sin rodeos.

-vaya, Katherine "yo puedo sola" Beckett, han pasado años y ni siquiera merezco un saludo formal, solo necesitas ayuda.

-lo lamento, pero te estoy llamando por que de verdad necesito ayuda.

-pues debes estar metida en un gran lio si me estas llamando.

-Tom Demming.

-ya veo.

-tengo tu atención ahora?

-la tienes.

No quería recurrir a él pero ahora creo que es él único en el que puedo confiar, aunque lo nuestro terminó no de buena manera, no se a quien mas llamarle, mi historia con Will es corta pero complicada, digamos que algo entre nosotros se rompió y aunque no puedo decir que somos amigos tampoco somos enemigos, le explico la situación y también la historia pasada aunque él sabe un poco de eso le digo que quizá todo este conectado y después de varios minutos me dice que vendrá a ayudarme y que traerá gente con él, pero que no sabe cuanto tiempo le tomará llegar pues debe hablar antes con su jefe para que le autorice la investigación lo que me desalienta un poco por que quizá no todo sea como espero.

-te agradezco lo que puedas hacer.

-me vas a deber muchas.

-lo sé.

-te llamaré en una hora.

La llamada termina, suspiro esperando que Will pueda ayudarme pues ahora mismo no se a quien mas recurrir.

Mi padre y tony se quedan conmigo una hora mas y luego vamos por peludo que debe estar listo para salir, esta vez la asistente del veterinario me recibe con peludo que esta en una caja nos da las indicaciones necesarias para luego hacerme firmar una hoja de recibido.

Mientras avanzamos por la calle nadie habla, mi padre se detiene en la plaza principal y me mira expectante.

-y bien?

-debo esperar que me regresen la llamada, puede ser la ayuda que necesito.

-mientras que hacemos.

-llévate a peludo, yo estaré bien.

-no podemos dejarte aquí sola.

-estaré bien.

-Kate tu padre tiene razón, que si vuelven?

-no lo sé.

-diablos.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando mi teléfono suena. Will me ha devuelto la llamada, me asegura que llegará en algunas horas pues un equipo de agentes le acompañaran, parece que la historia que le he contado es apenas una parte de la verdadera historia, estoy ansiosa por saber esa historia.

Mi padre y tony aceptan irse solo hasta ver que Will y compañía aparezcan, les agradezco y les pido que me acompañen a la oficina del estúpido policía con el que no quiero hablar pero si quiero saber que ha pasado con el auto de Rick.

El hombre me dice que el auto de Rick ha sido llevado a un deposito fuera del pueblo, después de confirmar la propiedad podremos retirarlo, sin embargo esos documentos los tenia Rick asi que debemos esperar para recuperarlo.

Las horas pasan con cierta lentitud y aunque trato de conservar la calma cada vez que pienso en Rick, pienso en lo peor.

Es mas de medio día cuando escucho el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose, espero que sea Will, casi media hora después lo veo aparecer en un auto negro, detrás de él otro auto le sigue, me saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y luego habla con un sujeto que no recuerdo haber visto antes, después de unos segundos se acercan a nosotros.

-Beckett, mi jefe el agente Sullivan.-extiende su mano para saludarme.

-el agente sorenson me ha hablado de usted, me ha dicho que es agente del FBI?

-lo era, por ahora estoy de baja.

-entiendo, trabajo con Tom Demming?

-fuimos compañeros hasta hace un tiempo.

-sabia que estaba siendo investigado?

-no, por qué?

-parece que trabaja para el crimen organizado, deberíamos hablar de esto en otro lugar.

-bien.-caminamos un poco, hasta donde mi padre y Tony esperan.-señor, él es mi padre y su socio.

-tiene conocimiento de la historia?

-mi esposa murió por eso.-dice mi padre

-ya veo, acompáñenos.

Caminamos un poco y luego se detiene, me pregunto que es lo que me dirá pero también me pregunto por que es que perdemos el tiempo en esto, mi mayor urgencia ahora es buscar a Rick.

El hombre empieza hablando de una operación que se realizó hace muchos años, contrabando de armas y otras cosas que terminó con la muerte del hijo de un mafioso reconocido en nueva york, obviamente el padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y es allí donde entramos nosotros pues mi madre sin saberlo estaba defendiendo lo indefendible, yo aun no nacía pero mis padres se habían casado ya, Montgomery trabajaba en ese entonces para el mafioso, su trabajo era alertarlo de los movimientos de la policía para que ellos pudieran trabajar en la ciudad sin ser interrumpidos, el error de Montgomery fue haberle confiado a mi madre documentos con los cuales creyó que algún día podría salirse de todo eso sin problemas, los años pasaron, llegue yo, y la vida pareció ser normal para mi madre quien por temor a que nosotros sufriéramos las consecuencias nunca hablo, nunca le dijo a mi padre sobre los documentos en su poder, el jefe de la mafia murió en una balacera cuando yo aun era una niña y una nueva cabeza tomó el mando, este nuevo jefe tenía dos hijos y un sobrino al cual había acogido en su casa al quedar huérfano, el niño, casi un muchacho no era otro más que Tom que había hecho sus estudios siempre con la protección de su tío, mi madre fue llamada de nuevo a resolver aquel crimen, el homicidio que uno de sus hijos cometió, ahora todo tiene sentido, mi madre volvió a trabajar con esa familia sin saberlo pues al morir el anterior jefe se perdió mucho del legado del pasado, el jefe de Will nos explica que probablemente el nuevo jefe de la mafia usaba a Tom como espía, nunca hubo sospechas de él, pues siendo aun muy joven y a pesar de estar bajo su protección, Tom nunca se relacionó directamente con ellos, aunque vivió un par de años con la familia luego de ese tiempo se fue a vivir a la otra punta del país, cambio su apellido para no ser relacionado con ellos y luego de terminar sus estudios y unirse al FBI volvió a la ciudad para saldar lo que según ellos era una deuda, el problema vino cuando Montgomery buscó a mi madre para recuperar los documentos que le había confiado, según ellos mi madre también busco protegernos a nosotros, ella destruyó los documentos vació todo en un solo archivo digital, le prometió a Montgomery que cuando consiguiera que las amenazas que le habían hecho se detuvieran ella le devolvería lo que quería, sin embargo eso no llego a suceder pues Montgomery la traicionó, desapareció no sin antes decirle al jefe de la mafia que mi madre tenía lo que el quería, la misma noche que mi madre fue atacada, Montgomery le llamó, le dijo que no había conseguido nada y que entonces se iría un tiempo y que esperaba que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo, lo que no le dijo fue que había comprado ese tiempo, que había cambiado su libertad por la vida de ella y que esa misma noche irían a buscarla, mi madre guardó tan bien la información que aún no han podido encontrarla y tampoco tienen idea de que es eso que mi madre mi ocultó.

-pero por que nos persiguen a nosotros, nosotros no sabemos nada de eso, mi esposa se esmeró en que no lo supiéramos.-dice mi padre molesto.

-no lo sabemos señor Beckett, lo único que sabemos es que según una fuente, ellos creen que su esposa le dejo la información a su hija, creen que ella es la clave para encontrar lo que quieren.

-no se de que me habla, mi madre nunca hablo conmigo de eso.-digo contrariada.

-sospechamos que tu madre pretendía hablar contigo de ese asunto, pero no tuvo tiempo, quizá alguna vez lo insinuó, quizá dijo algo o te dio algo en algún momento.

-lo que no entiendo por que es tan importante?, qué es lo que buscan?, ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que siga siendo importante.

\- no estamos seguros pero creemos que son los datos que llevan a una serie de ubicaciones en el norte de Europa donde pudo haber enterrado parte de su fortuna, estamos hablando de millones en lingotes de oro.

-han hablado con Montgomery?

-lamentablemente el falleció hace algunos días, lo encontraron antes que nosotros y con él se ha llevado el secreto , esa es la razón por la que han venido a buscarte, todo indica que la misión de Demming era mantenerte ocupada con pistas falsas o creadas por ellos, y con suerte que en algún momento le pudieras dar las pistas necesarias para poder encontrar el dispositivo que contenía la información, te negaste a volver con él y el jefe le ha dado un ultimátum, Tom desapareció después de la ultima vez que habló contigo, suponemos que su visita a nueva york obedeció al llamado de su tío, supongo que no lo sabias pero Tom dejo de trabajar para nosotros hace un par de meses, aunque ya estaba bajo investigación, creemos que se ha encargado de dar muerte a Montgomery.

Me quedo helada pensando todo lo que nos ha dicho, mi padre me mira angustiado.

-Rick está en peligro, no pude encontrarlo, la llegada de Tom me impidió seguir buscándolo.

-lamento mucho que su pareja se haya visto envuelto pero por ahora, nos importaría mas buscar a Demming.

-me esta diciendo que no van a buscar a Rick?

-se dará en paralelo pero no es nuestra prioridad, considerando la cantidad de tiempo, su novio podría estar muerto ahora.

-pero…

-pero usted dejó la agencia y por ahora su ayuda ha sido importante sin usted no hubiésemos sabido de la ubicación de Demming pero no estamos interesados en nada mas, su pareja es solo una estadística en esto.

Siento rabia cuando me dice eso, como puede ser posible, sin embargo lo entiendo que Rick no significa nada para ellos pero para mi lo es todo y no puedo dejarlo pasar, en cuanto tenga oportunidad continuaré con mi búsqueda, no importa si lo único que encuentro es su cuerpo.

Los minutos pasan mientras ellos planean lo que harán, mi padre y Tony vuelven a casa, gracias a que Will intercede por mi me permiten quedarme y contribuir a la búsqueda, lo único que tengo claro es que no voy permitir que Tom se salga con la suya si es necesario voy a acabar con él.

Nos ponemos en camino unos minutos después, nos hemos dividido en dos equipos, los agentes sospechan que tienen alguna casa de seguridad no muy lejos de aquí y es muy probable que aun los encontramos, le digo a Will de las cabañas nuevas que vimos cerca de la cabaña de mi padre, Will accede a ir conmigo, cuando pasamos junto a la cabaña de mi padre, tengo una sensación muy extraña, recuerdos los días que pasé con Rick aquí, por un momento creo que lo voy a ver salir de allí, y tengo una sensación de vacío cuando no es así, al llegar a las cabañas, las examinamos minuciosamente, revisamos las que están vacías e incluso una que esta ocupada, hay una pareja que comprueba su estadía allí y al final al acercarnos a la última, un par de sujetos no reciben con disparos, vivimos un momento bastante tenso, sin embargo los hombres que nos acompañan repelen la agresión y terminan por desarmar a los agresores, por minutos los interrogan hasta que uno por fin habla, nos dice que Demming ha estado todo este tiempo en un bar en el entro del pueblo, Will y yo salimos disparados en busca de Tom, una hora y una balacera después Demming y algunos de sus acompañantes son detenidos, algunos hombres son declarados muertos en la escena, Will me mira sorprendido cuando me acerco a Tom y descargo mi furia en él, mientras insisto en preguntarle donde esta Rick.

Tom suelta una carcajada y luego me muestra algo que no esperaba, el reloj que Rick usaba.

-me deshice de él y nunca sabrás donde está su cuerpo.- dice con el rostro lleno de sangre.

No me detengo, me niego a creer que Rick está muerto, golpeo su rostro con furia, lágrimas bañan mi rostro y no es hasta que Will me sujeta que me detengo.

-no puedo dejar de llorar.-lo vamos a encontrar Beckett, lo vamos a encontrar.

Sigo llorando mientras observo el cuerpo de Tom, su rostro está bañado en sangre, es irreconocible gracias a mi, sin embargo el dolor de saber que Rick podría estar muerto es algo que difícilmente voy a superar.

Pasamos un par de días, buscando el cuerpo de Rick, sin embargo este no aparece, Will pide que le envíen informes de ingresos a hospitales cercanos pero no hay respuesta y la angustia y la tristeza se apodera de mi.

Pasada una semana vuelvo a la casa de mi padre, busco en todos los lugares que se me ocurren, aquello que el jefe de la familia de la mafia buscaba sin obtenerlo. Aun no puedo creer que no hayamos podido encontrar a Rick, en estos tiempos donde las noticias y rumores corren con facilidad nadie se ha presentado para darnos noticias de Rick, volví un par de días después a los alrededores de la cabaña, encontré el rastro una vez mas y lo seguí pero al llegar al arroyo he conseguido el mismo resultado, el rastro de Rick desaparece, Will me ha pedido que espere que quizá haya noticias de el dentro de poco pero no puedo seguir esperando, la culpa de nuevo se apodera de mi, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido mi culpa, Rick no debería haber pasado por eso y con cada día que pasa la idea de que Tom lo haya matado y ocultado su cuerpo cobra fuerza, pues aunque parece ridículo el cuerpo de Rick no aparece ni hay noticias de él, no pierdo la esperanza, sigo buscando en los pueblos que hay alrededor sin embargo no tengo respuesta, mi padre me dice que quizá si publicamos la noticia de la desaparición de Rick podamos obtener una respuesta.

Los días pasan y un anuncio en televisión pidiendo cualquier tipo de información de lo que pudo haber pasado con Rick va quedando en el olvido.

Peludo se ha recuperado y me alegra que asi sea, ñero no puedo vivir en paz, he vuelto a la casa de mi recuperado, no puedo seguir en el departamento de Rick después de lo que ha sucedido

Algunos días después me sorprendo pues después de estar sintiéndome bastante mal me doy cuenta de que estoy embarazada y lo que podría haber sido la mejor noticia de mi vida me ha hecho pasar el peor de mis momentos.

Gina aparece un día, su visita me toma por sorpresa.

-no te esperaba.

-no planeaba venir, pero, yo también amé a Rick, ha sido una parte importante de mi vida, no has sabido nada de él?

-es como si se hubiese esfumado.

-y tu crees que él podría estar…

-me niego a creerlo, quiero pensar que esta vivo que en algún momento aparecerá.

-pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, crees que aun hay esperanza?

-lo se, pero lo siento aquí.-toco mi pecho y luego mi vientre que aunque aun no se nota se que allí está.

-estas?

-si.

Me mira fijamente sin saber que decir realmente, durante algunas segundos nos miramos fijamente, como hablar con ella, como decirle algo, lo que sea, si lo nuestro nunca fue bueno.

Gina se despide de mí sin nada mas que decir, y yo siento de nuevo el vacío en el estomago, mis manos tiemblan y me es imposible contener las lagrimas al saber que Rick no está aquí conmigo.

Sentada en el sillón, sintiendo el leve movimiento de nuestro hijo en el vientre, observo la historia en televisión el famoso escritor Richard castle ha desaparecido, su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado y ha dejado a su mujer y a su hijo nonato.

Tom fue encarcelado, pasará varios años en la cárcel sino es que el resto de su vida, pero eso a mi no me alivia, tuve la intención de volver a hablar con él, le suplicaría de ser necesario, pero mi padre y Tony se han encargado de hacerme desistir.

\- qué te hace pensar que va a hablar?.- me ha preguntado Tony la última vez que hablamos al respecto.

Me he quedado sin respuesta, la pregunta da mil vueltas en mi cabeza, nada, nada me asegura que algún día él me dirá que pasó con Rick y quizá sea por que para él la idea de hacerme sufrir de esta manera es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Peludo se acomoda en mis piernas, ronronea y me mira, me gusta pensar que también extraña a Rick, estoy casi a punto de dormirme cuando el timbre suena, escucho a mi padre y luego silencio, levanto la cabeza, esperando a ver quien es, mi corazón late rápido pues creo que veré a Rick entrar pero no es así, después de todo este tiempo, Martha aparece y su mirada me dice todo, se acerca a mí y me abraza con fuerza, un hombre le acompaña, pero no podemos hablar, no hay nada que decir, ella se niega a soltarme, me mira con tristeza y luego pone su mano sobre la mía que se ha acostumbrado a tocar mi vientre, sonríe y luego vuelve a abrazarme.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando, mi padre nos hace compañía y antes de irse Martha me dice que se quedará en la ciudad un tiempo que quiere que la visite, y que si se lo permito quiere estar el día que nuestro bebé nazca, le aseguro que asi será y luego de unos minutos ambos se marchan.

Mi padre me abraza una vez mas, me dice que me vaya a la cama, es tarde y debo descansar, si no es por mi que lo haga por mi bebé, peludo me acompaña, se ha vuelto en mi compañero de cama cada noche su ronroneo me ayuda a dormir.

Vuelvo al trabajo, aunque se hace algo agobiante, mi padre y Tony me tratan como si fuese a romperme.

A pesar de nuestra historia, Will ha llamado un par de veces para preguntarme como estoy y cada vez que sospecha de la ubicación de Rick pero el simplemente no da señales de vida, incluso me he escapado un día de la vigilancia de mi padre y de Tony, Will me ha acompañado, él ha obtenido una pista muy buena, una familia que asegura haber encontrado a un hombre con la descripción de Rick la misma noche que desapareció, el hombre nos ha dicho que al escuchar disparos ha salido a ver que había pasado, su perro los ha guiado hasta donde un hombre se encontraba en el suelo, apenas vivo y con ayuda de su hijo lo han llevado a su casa, le muestro una fotografía de Rick y ellos lo han identificado afirmativamente, pero al preguntarle lo que ha pasado con él me dice que al intentar llevarlo en su auto al hospital un par de autos los han detenido, hombres fuertemente armados se lo han llevado, él no quería meterse en problemas y sin mas remedio ha dejado que se lo llevaran, el hombre se disculpa conmigo al ver mi rostro.

-tuve miedo por mi familia.-dice el hombre bajando la vista.-me amenazaron, dijeron que nos matarían si hablábamos.

-no es su culpa, hizo lo que pudo.

-vi el anuncio en televisión, quise esperar hasta que todo se resolviera, quizá tardé demasiado pero él estaba vivo, iba a vivir lo sé, mi esposa es enfermera en el siguiente pueblo, ella lo curó pero había perdido mucha sangre y la conciencia, no supimos quien era hasta que vimos los anuncios, pensamos que era un delincuente cuando se lo llevaron, de verdad lo siento mucho.

\- está bien.

Camino hacia afuera de la casa, veo la montaña, hay una distancia considerable desde el lugar donde perdí la pista de Rick, recuerdo que escuche los ladridos del perro, justo en ese momento en el que Tom se fue rápido cuando su acompañante le dijo algo, ahora entiendo que era eso, éste hombre y su hijo habían encontrado a Rick y se lo habían llevado, Tom debió haber ido en su búsqueda, y con eso siento que pierdo mi última esperanza pues al llevárselo ellos las probabilidades de que Rick esté muerto ahora son casi del 100%.

La vida como la conozco se acabó justo en este momento, siento mi corazón romperse lentamente, el dolor en mi pecho es quizá lo peor que he sentido, ni siquiera cuando perdí a mi madre sentí el dolor atravesar mi corazón de ésta manera, miro al cielo y entonces entiendo que Rick no va a volver y ahora sólo me queda seguir adelante por nuestro hijo.


End file.
